Ring of Fire
by ValleyA
Summary: A journey into the jungle in search of a treatment for the Hoffan virus with Carson Beckett and Sheppard's team becomes one of life-and-death for Sheppard. Sure, there's Shep whump, but as usual, it's equal opportunity whump! Written for SGA Genficathon
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: A journey into the jungle in search of a treatment for the Hoffan virus with Carson Beckett and Sheppard's team becomes one of life-and-death for Sheppard. Sure, there's Shep whump, but as usual, it's equal opportunity whump! Written for this year's SGA Genficathon. The genre was team, the prompt was forgiveness.**

**A/N: Part of this story came to me after reading about the eruption of a volcano in the Pacific in the early 1800s. Those poor people had to deal with earthquakes, a typhoon and the eruption itself... talk about a bad day! Anyway, it got me thinking of putting Team Sheppard into a situation like that and this is the result! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks: So many people had helped me with this story in the last six weeks and I am forever grateful to Teprac S, Zinny Do, Elspeth, and Michelle for their assistance. You are amazing! That said, I must point out that any mistakes found in this tale are all mine.**

**Rating: PG-13 for violence and language**

**word count: 58,500**

**"Ring of Fire"**

**(set after the end of Season Five)**

**by ValleyA**

**Chapter One**

There was something vibrant in the rich, moist scent of a jungle that screamed diversity and vitality. A light breeze wafted its pungent scent toward John Sheppard, filling his nostrils. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, processing its scents, then let it out slowly, because even with all the life teeming in the inner depths of the tropical rainforest, death was ever present. It was layered in with everything else, something almost hidden behind the vast variety of aromas.

A moment later, they passed the rotting carcass of some beast a few feet from their trail. The jungle was effectively reclaiming its remains, converting the flesh and bones of a once living thing back into a primordial stew, death birthing life. Something new would grow and flourish until it in turn took its place at the end of circle of life.

Siska Letroe was the guide for Sheppard and his team as they journeyed through the humid jungle on the tropical isle of Aertinosha on planet MX2-L57. In between pointing out the flora and fauna as they hiked, Siska also found time for an extended conversation with Dr. Carson Beckett. The two walked about ten feet ahead of John, following a barely recognizable trail where the shrubs, vines, ferns and other vegetation had already been cut back, but was quickly losing ground. Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex followed closely behind him.

John reached down and lifted a broken stem of a brilliant purple and blue orchid-like flower the size of two fists as it lay on the mat of the dead vegetation. Something must have caused it to fall from the canopy far overhead. John heard a noise above him and looked up to see a small monkey, its coat a vibrant yellow and black, and it began screeching at him in irritation.

John didn't bother to say anything to the animal, where he normally would have stood and chatted with it just for the hell of it. Instead, he saw several leaves that extended onto the trail itself were broken, crushed or torn, something too extensive to be done by Siska and Carson as they passed through moments ahead of him. A group of people had been this way and recently. He glanced back at Ronon and Ronon nodded in acknowledgment. He'd seen the same signs, too.

"Say, Siska," John called out. "I thought we were going to a pretty remote area."

Siska nodded. "Yes, there is a village fairly close to us, but these trails are rarely used," he said, then paused, his hand going to the firearm holstered on his hip, "though they should have been far more overgrown than they are now."

John nodded back at him. "It's probably nothing," he said quietly, knowing without looking at his team that they were on the alert for trouble.

Siska kept his hand on his holster as he started forward again. Letroe was a short man, no more than four foot six inches tall, looking especially minute whenever he stood beside Ronon – then again, most people looked minute in comparison to Ronon. Siska's skin was the color of dark chocolate, a characteristic typical of so many of the local population.

He had short, graying, wiry hair and a slight limp of his left leg, but his eyes sparkled like black obsidian reflecting sunlight and he had a smile that rarely left his lips. His attire consisted of dark green khaki pants and shirt with the sleeves halfway rolled up his arms, an old beat up pair of boots, and a black cloth cap on his head that was almost like beret, except it hung down more around the ears.

His ample belly hung over his belt, but he carried his weight well, even with the woven leather pack he had on his back – though Siska's pack was much smaller than the ones the Atlantis team wore, so maybe that was why he moved with vitality that belied his age.

Packing full gear in climates like this was a great way to lose weight, John decided, at least water weight. No, give him the Antarctic any day compared to this.

It was obvious Siska was used to the hot, humid clime and he seemed to pass through the jungle with relative ease, at least more easily than John's team did, with the possible exception of Ronon. John could hear Rodney huffing and puffing behind him, then Rodney raised a hand and flopped in John's direction. "Have I ever told you just how much I hate jungles?"

John didn't bother to look back at McKay. "Maybe once or twice. Come on, McKay, get over it. We're gonna be here for at least a day, maybe two. Get it out of your system and give me some peace and quiet."

"Oh, easy for you to say. You're like Frank Buck, that famous hunter in the 1920s in Burma and Indonesia and such. Me, I have... issues with jungles, big issues with jungles, issues that are never going to change, not as long as I live, so you better _get over it_."

John gave him a slight shrug. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Despite what McKay had said about his jungle prowess, they'd been hiking for several hours and John felt practically drained of energy. He pulled his canteen from his belt, took a quick swig and put it away without slowing his pace. It had been a long day, and they still hadn't arrived at their destination yet.

Siska laughed at something Carson had said and he slapped Carson on the back as his laughter continued.

Just how they had come all the way from a busy city to the depths of a jungle was a progression of accidents and fate. John's team was asked to bring Carson some much needed supplies to a planet particularly hard hit by Michael's mutated Hoffan virus, which left a high death toll in its wake.

The visit allowed the team a little time to catch up with Beckett, something they all had looked forward to. When they were alone together, Carson recounted his ongoing battle in treating those afflicted with the disease. The dark circles under his eyes and pale skin were a visual testimony to his many months of nonstop work.

Now, on this rain forest trek, there was renewed hope sparkling in Carson's bright blue eyes, and that hope was the reason they were there in the jungle. They'd flown most of the distance from the capital city of Nampor to the outer edge of the rainforest in the jumper, then had been on foot ever since.

The sun was nearly down, but luckily they were almost to their destination. John hoped the temperature would drop after sunset, but he knew better. Still, it was a nice thought that he let linger as his imagination brought forth images of a pristine mountainside of white untouched snow, which was a pretty good trick considering his uniform was pretty much soaked with sweat.

He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead and nodded when Carson glanced back his way. Carson continued his conversation with Siska, asking the man an endless stream of questions about the area, the people, and the mammoth volcano that loomed above them seen in glimpses through breaks in the jungle canopy. Yeah, Carson was a talker, and it seemed so was Siska.

At first, the afternoon rain was just a few scattered drops, but soon it began to fall more heavily. Behind him, John heard McKay groan and say, "Of course, it's time for more rain... how many times a day does it have to rain here? And why is it that we always have to park the jumper so damned far away from where we need to go?"

It was the fifth time McKay had asked that string of questions since they had started their trek several hours before and John had long since given up the notion that they were rhetorical.

"Maybe it's because we are in the middle of a huge tropical rainforest that prevents nearby jumper access," John said without looking back.

Rodney went silent for a few steps, then looked down at the scanner in his hand. "That storm front is still moving in and will probably become at least a Class Three typhoon by the time it hits land. It's going to be huge. The recent seismic activity, along with a corresponding increase in volcanic gases, and a marked buildup in the main dome of Mt Chumachu since the last time we were here all indicate a major – "

"Rodney. Stop. Freaking. Out," John said calmly. "We have plenty of time before the storm hits to do what we need to do and Siska's already told us this volcano has been consistently active for tens of thousands of years. Just take a deep breath and relax."

McKay nodded, doing something to his scanner before he sighed and gestured in John's direction with his hand holding the device. "You know how I get around natural disasters and the way they always reach a critical point right when we pass near one.... I – I just thought – "

Without warning, the monkey overhead swooped down as it clung to a vine, and tore Rodney's scanner from his outstretched hand, and then swung away. It stopped at another tree and scurried up a few branches. It let loose a long peal of laughter, pointing at McKay as it went.

"Hey, you damned little flying weasel! Who do you think you are? Cheetah, for Pete's sake! Well, I'm not Tarzan, so give me back my damn scanner!"

Rodney went to the tree where the monkey was now perched and jumped up a couple of times in an attempt to snag back the scanner that the monkey was holding tantalizingly low in an apparent attempt to further infuriate McKay.

The monkey hissed and dropped down another branch, growing bolder, still screeching at Rodney, who was getting more enraged by the second. "Oh, you think it's funny that you stole my scanner, huh? Well, just how funny will it be when I shoot you?" he asked as he pulled his sidearm.

McKay aimed his weapon at the monkey, then glanced back toward the others, as if he just remembered they were around. He frowned, more than a little chagrined that he'd been caught arguing with a monkey and holstered his handgun again.

"What? He stole my equipment – no, I should rephrase that, he stole some very valuable Ancient equipment that cannot easily be replaced!"

John walked up to McKay's side. "Rodney, the more you react, the more the monkey will tease you. Just ignore it and it will probably lose interest in the damned thing."

Rodney paused in an apparent attempt to control his emotions, then he took a deep breath before he looked up at the sky. His tone was calmer, but there was still a sharp edge of anger cutting through it. "Very well, you get the scanner back then... "

Carson shook his head and let out a long sigh before glancing over at Siska. "You say we're almost there?"

Siska nodded and said, "Yes, Osuro's hut is just a short distance away, though it might be better if you wait here while I go to speak to him first, then you can join us."

The comment drew John's attention away from McKay. He turned to face Siska. "So this guy's a little skittish?" John asked, trying to get a better idea of what they would be walking into.

Siska grunted. "You might say that. Poor Os lives in his own little world, one without much interaction with the local residents. He doesn't trust people easily, especially since his return from the Loa several years ago. He's been through some very hard times.

Teyla asked, "The Loa, that is what you called the Fire people?"

Siska nodded, then paused, revealing the first hint of sadness John had seen in the man since he met him. "I remember back before the incident, Os was a happy man. He had a family and he worked hard to provide for them. We used to come up here hunting after harvest each year. I even saved his life once not far from here. My people believe once you save the life of a man, he is your responsibility for the rest of his life. I've tried to look out for him, but my friend is not the same man I once knew."

Siska rubbed the back of his neck. "Osuro's family tried to help him after he came back from the forbidden lands, but he was so changed, so very different than the way he used to be. He wound up pushing everyone, all of his friends and family, away except me with his strange ways. Eventually, he moved out here to this remote location, basically living like a hermit. I try to visit him twice a year to make sure he's got enough supplies and that he's healthy and well. It's the least I can do for an old friend."

John's head jerked up when he heard loud shouts and cursing coming from ahead of them on the trail. It didn't sound friendly at all. The little yellow and black monkey dropped the scanner and vanished from overhead in a long screech of fear. John caught it and pressed it into Rodney's hand, who made noises of exasperation as John walked away from him.

"Coward!" McKay cried out to the monkey as he got a better grip on the scanner.

John ignored him as he moved in front of Siska and Carson to take a defensive position in case of attack. Siska put a hand on John's arm, his eyes wide with concern as he pointed and exclaimed, "That's Os yelling!"

John took off running, knowing Teyla and Ronon were at his heels.

The shouting continued, becoming angrier and more extended. Now, John could make out the words. "I said get out of here now! Leave me alone! I'll send the voices after you if you don't leave me alone right now! Don't – don't make me hurt you!"

As John came into the clearing with Osuro's hut, he saw a short but wiry old man dressed in a loose, light-colored tunic and shorts, waving a huge club menacingly at three teenage boys. The teens were dressed in clothes more similar to what Siska was wearing. They laughed as they danced around him, taunting Osuro by picking up objects he had in front of his hut, then dangling them out of arm's reach like McKay's monkey had just done or tossing them away.

"What? Kepou, are you going to do the psychic touch on us, too? Ooh, I'm scared," the tallest of the teens called out, "Oh wait, Kepou, you can't do that, because all you know how to do is tell stories about the Fire people and their psychic touch, not do the things they can do!"

The second teen, who probably weighed more than the other two boys combined, spoke up next, "Yeah, and how the Loa could come kill us all in our sleep if they really wanted to! Ha, Kepou, I don't even think the Fire people really exist! Stupid, crazy stories from a stupid, crazy old man!"

The man John assumed was Osuro, though the boys continued to call him Kepou, wielded the club as if he was versed in using it, but seemed to be holding himself back. His eyes were wide with rage and the words he spat out conveyed that fury. "You go to the forbidden lands and you'll find out firsthand just how real the Loa are – "

He stopped in mid-sentence, a strange cast coming over his expression and dread replaced the anger and the old man put a hand to his forehead as he said, "No, don't go! If you go to the forbidden lands, you'll die. All three of you. Dead, dead, dead. Nothing can stop the dead."

The last teen, the smallest of the three, but with a mean, hard cast to his expression, kicked at Osuro's campfire, knocking the meat Osuro had been roasting down into the flames. He laughed with a bitter snarl. "I don't believe you lived with the Fire people, because if you had, Chumachu would have erupted, sweeping this entire island into the sea with its lava flows. No, Kepou, you're just a stupid old man who likes to make up stories!"

The tall one took a swipe at the side of Osuro's hut, ripping away the dried vegetation that served to insulate Osuro's hut from the elements. The heavy one picked up some firewood to use as his own club and made threatening steps toward Osuro. That was all John could tolerate.

"HEY!" John said as he approached the boys, his P90 held loosely in his hands, though it could be brought up and fired with very little effort. He gestured toward the trail. "You boys don't seem to know how to play nice. I think you better move on out of here before somebody gets hurt."

When the teens didn't move away right away, John advanced on them with Ronon and Teyla at his back.

"Didn't you hear him? He said get out of here!" Ronon yelled with his blaster in one hand, using that tone of his that could scare any sane man into running for the hills. These boys were no exception. They took off at a dead run.

When John glanced at Osuro again, the old man was on his knees trying to get his roast out of the fire. Ronon was the closest. He put away his blaster and pulled out two knives, using them to spear the roast at both ends to lift it away from the flames and back onto the spit Osuro had made.

Osuro nodded appreciatively, then glanced in the direction the boys had gone, his club now lying in front of his knees. He squeezed his eyes closed, then looked up at the sky and started muttering, "I know, I know, but you should have warned me! I was making dinner! I can't be on the lookout all the time!"

The old man stared at the meat, brushing his fingers carefully across the roast to dust away the bits of charcoal and ash still clinging to its blackened exterior. John's gaze went up to the point in the sky above them that Osuro had been looking at, then to the others in confusion.

Siska didn't act as if anything strange had happened. He just smiled broadly as he approached Osuro in a slow amble and said, "Os, it is me, Siska, coming for a visit."

Osuro shook his head, still muttering, but in a tone so low John couldn't understand his words. The old man stood from the campfire with the club now in his hand again, still shaking his head as if lost in some internal debate. He fiddled with a large leather and obsidian pendant he wore around his neck as if that helped to relieve his anxiety.

McKay stared at him for moment, then pointed at him as he turned back toward the others. "Is that guy all there?" he asked, tapping his forehead to accentuate what he was referring to.

John glared at Rodney. Obviously, Rodney hadn't been paying attention to the story Siska had just told. Then again, even if he had listened to the story, tact had never been Rodney's strong point.

Siska simply nodded and said in a low tone, "I said he wasn't the same man he once was. He's still agitated by those kids. It will pass. Let me talk to him."

"Os?" Siska stepped closer, his hands up in a calming way.

The old man's head popped up and he glanced around warily, ready to defend himself if need be. He raised the club and slowly turned in a circle around him, looking for the danger he'd sensed, but stopped when Siska said to him, "Osuro, you would attack the man who saved your life so long ago?"

"It is not the season for your visit yet... " Osuro said with decided bewilderment as he recognized him, then he relaxed, the hand with the club dropping down. "Siska, it is good to see you again – "

Then he saw the others, as if for the first time, and his wary demeanor returned as he raised the club, holding it menacingly between both hands. Siska noticed the shift, too, because he put out his hands out again and said, "Os, these are trading friends of mine from the city. They want to talk to you."

Osuro's puzzled expression grew more intense. "You – you brought them here... to me? For what purpose?"

"A very important purpose – a purpose that will save the lives of countless people on our world and many worlds beyond it."

The veil of confusion that had hung over Osuro's expression lifted and he eyed his visitors much more closely. Finally, he spoke, "They have come a very long way just to talk. I wonder what would make me so important to them." He paused, glancing around as if he was listening to different voices. "Shush, I know – I know they are strangers and strangers can't be trusted, but Siska is my friend. My only friend. I must hear him out."

Siska smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are my friend, too, Os, and you've been a good friend for a very long time. I would not come if it wasn't important. You have knowledge that may interest these people. Please allow me introduce you to them."

He turned toward John. "This is Colonel John Sheppard. He's their commander."

John put out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Osuro."

Osuro's expression darkened. "Call me Kepou or don't call me anything at all."

"Os," Siska said, shaking his head. "Don't do that to yourself. Your name is Osuro. That is what they should call you."

"What? Kepou is the name the villagers have called me for several years. After so long, it is what I am."

John looked at Siska, puzzled. Siska sighed and said, "Kepou means crazy man in our old tongue." Siska shook his head again. "Do not let the villag– "

"No, Siska, you can call me Os or Osuro, but you are the only one!" he said angrily. "That old life is dead to me now. Osuro only lives in your heart."

Osuro looked up at the sky, shook his head, and began to pace. He fiddled with his pendant again, as if soothed him in some way. Siska put a hand on Osuro's shoulder to stop him. "Fine, they can call you Kepou, but I don't like it."

Osuro's gaze darted overhead and then he turned to Siska, staring at him in an odd way, cocking his head one way, then another. "Yes, I can see your displeasure, my old friend, radiating off of you like heat off of lava, but there is no need for it."

Siska took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he turned toward the others. "Let me finish the introductions. This beautiful woman's name is Teyla Emmagan. Our warrior friend's name is Ronon Dex. This fine gentleman is Doctor McKay. And last, Doctor Carson Beckett."

The apprehensive scowl that had lingered on Osuro's expression didn't change with the introductions, he just nodded in their directions, but it didn't stop Carson from reaching into his backpack as he stepped forward to reveal a clear plastic specimen bag with a gnarled gray root in it.

"I would like very much to talk to you about the origin and location of this root you gave to Siska," Carson said excitedly, anticipation brightening his features.

Siska frowned and shook his head, trying to stop Carson from continuing, but it was too late. Osuro turned his head to one side to see what was in the bag, and then his eyes widened in disbelief and he backed away.

"What? Why?" he shouted to Siska in betrayal, then he whirled, pointing a finger in the air above them as he continued, "Shush, I said! Yes, I can see the dragon root, I am not blind! The gods will be angry. The Loa will be angrier. Chumachu will explode with fire and lava for my transgression." He turned back to Siska and said, "Oh, my old friend, what have you done?"

Siska put up a hand. "Relax, Os. It is not as dire as you say. This doctor, who is a very good and highly trained physician, was at my home when he saw me using it to save the life of Marlt, my youngest son, in the way you taught me and he was amazed by its curative properties."

Osuro glowered and turned, taking several steps away from them before his anger mushroomed and he stormed back to Siska. John worried that the man might actually attack Siska with the club he had raised as he moved, but Siska didn't flinch.

"I told you to _never_ show the root to anyone! I told you! I trusted you! Is this how you treat an old friend?"

Siska didn't back away. "I know, I know, but Osuro, if it can save lives the way this doctor says it can, it is worth examining more closely. And it involves more than just the lives on our world, but lives throughout the galaxy against the lung scourge, against the... the..."

He glanced over at Carson who filled in the blank for him, "Hoffan virus."

"Yes, against the Hoffan virus, the disease we call the lung scourge, that has killed thousands on our world and beyond."

"NO!" Osuro shouted, then backed off. He paced for another moment. His fingers running over the smooth surface of his pendant. "I gave the dragon root to you in gratitude for saving my life. It was not meant for others."

"But – "

"NO!"

There was a long, awkward moment where no one said anything, then John sniffed at the air. "The meat roasting there on that spit smells pretty good. Would you mind sharing it with a few very hungry strangers while we talk about this a little more?"

Osuro shook his head, his angry frown growing more pronounced than John thought possible. The old man ran his hands over his scalp and looked up at the sky, as if searching for the answer to John's question. Finally, he threw both hands into the air and exclaimed, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Osuro stood, staring transfixed at the sky, until Siska patted him on the back and smiled. "Tell the voices to calm down and allow us to make dinner. After we eat, we will talk. I will answer your questions, and the ones I can't, perhaps Doctor Beckett, Colonel Sheppard or Doctor McKay can answer for you."

Not really looking like he wanted to agree, Osuro nodded.

As they busied themselves with the task of preparing the food, John's gaze darted back and forth between Siska and Osuro. They were about as opposite in appearance as was possible with Siska's plump belly and Os's lean torso.

The difference in behavior was more pronounced between the two men. Osuro's face seemed permanently frozen into a deep frown, his muscles pulled taut with anger... and maybe fear? As if to counter it, there was Siska's ever-present smile and sparkling eyes.

John made a few attempts at conversation, but Osuro only stared straight ahead or at Siska or intently at the sky above them, as if listening to conversations only he could hear. Osuro's three-inch wide round, leather and obsidian pendant seemed to ground him and ease his nervousness as he played with it incessantly. The leather was intricately woven into something like a dream catcher from the American Indian culture with the black obsidian in the center.

Without warning, Osuro turned toward John, his dark eyes piercing as he stared at him strangely for a long moment, then asked, "That Wraith – the one who stole your life and gave it back – he still haunts your dreams, doesn't he? Why don't you ever talk about the nightmares you have where your very life is being sucked away time after time after time?"

John's mouth dropped open and he swallowed hard, wondering how in the hell this hermit in the deepest reaches of a huge rain forest knew about John's history with Todd, the Wraith who had repeatedly fed on him when he was Kolya's prisoner. Finally, John stood. "What? I really don't think my dreams are any of your concern," he started.

Osuro followed John to his feet and pointed at him. "But you must speak of the nightmares or you will never truly be rid of them!"

John looked at Osuro, still stunned how the man could see into his heart. He glanced over at Siska who just shrugged slightly and said, "After Os escaped from the Loa, he was able to see things – to _know_ things... he would just know things about people no one else knew. Sometimes, he could even predict the future."

Osuro paced around John and pointed a gnarled finger at him. "That young friend of yours... the one who escaped your city and fled... the _lieutenant_ who was brave enough to jump into a culling beam – he did the only thing he could. He ran away, so that he wouldn't hurt any of you. You all were his friends, but you were going to stop him. He couldn't allow that. He knew he would hurt someone, maybe even kill someone, if he'd stayed in your city in the ocean and that was a thought he couldn't abide." He pointed at John again. "You must forgive yourself and let go of the past," he said, then turned to the others, "All of you must do that."

The five Lanteans stared with shock at Osuro's words. By that point, Osuro was apparently done with John. He moved away from him and went on to Teyla.

"Your son is your life, but you think you threaten that bond by putting yourself in harm's way every time you go on a mission. The thought of him growing up without a mother frightens you deeply. That boy is your life. Be very careful in the decisions you make. You should live your life, yes, because to do otherwise would rob you of your essence, but you have a special child and he will need you in the coming years."

Teyla's mouth gaped open. She tried to speak but no words came out. Osuro turned to Rodney, but then he glanced over at Ronon, his eyes growing wide as he shifted his attention to the Satedan instead. "You have a destiny, too, but the scar the Wraith have left upon your soul weighs so heavily there are times you think you will drown from it all. You must – "

Ronon shot to his feet and he stretched out one hand in front of him as the other went to his blaster. "Keep whatever you were about to say to yourself. If you continue, I _will _stun you with this." He pulled his blaster from his holster and gazed at Osuro with absolute sincerity.

Siska stepped closer to Osuro. "Os, you are showing off. Stop this now – "

Osuro seemed to appreciate Ronon's honesty as he grunted and turned back to McKay, ignoring Siska. He stepped around Siska, then pointed at Rodney. "So much greatness in your thinking, but knowledge doesn't always mean wisdom, does it?"

Osuro started to point at Carson, but instead he hunched forward. He held both hands to his forehead and groaned loudly. Siska rushed to Osuro with Carson right beside him. Osuro sagged into Siska's arms, still moaning as John and Ronon went to help.

Together, they lowered him to the ground. Carson checked Osuro's pulse and respiration. Carson shook his head. "His pulse is dangerously high and probably so is his blood pressure. His heart can't handle this kind of stress." He looked at Siska as he unhooked his pack and started opening zippers for his med kit. "If you can't calm him, I'll have to sedate him. It will be for his own good."

Siska ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and nodded. When Siska put his hand on Osuro's shoulder to say something, Osuro's eyes went wild with emotion. "And, Siska, I see you – I see you upon the ground, bloodied, maybe even dead... Oh, my old friend, you must be very careful or you will not survive the coming days!"

Siska looked slightly taken aback, then shook his head and spoke with a low, calming tone. "Relax, Osuro, relax. I'm sorry you are upset by the presence of these strangers. I can have them leave us alone if you wish."

"Why, Siska, why?" Osuro said, his eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought I could always trust you... "

Siska started to say something, but his voice broke. Instead, his tongue danced over his lips, then he shook his head. "Os, we can talk this out, but first you must rest a moment. Let your breathing and heartbeat slow down, then we will eat and drink. I have brought along some Dinerian ale, your favorite. Come, let's focus on gentler subjects, then we can talk for as long as it takes for you to understand why we are here."

Osuro agreed finally and it wasn't long before he seemed calmer, yet his brooding silence kept John on edge, worried that Osuro might make another run at him or the others, spouting things he should have no way in hell of knowing. The meal passed quietly and thankfully quickly. No one ate very much, except McKay. John's team's usually easy interactions were now replaced by contemplative silence. The only sign of normalcy was McKay's appetite. Everyone seemed so lost in their thoughts, except Siska and Osuro, who spoke quietly together.

Siska looked at John as he reached into his pack, pulling out a black jug. He winked and held up the jug as he said, "Os and I must speak alone, at length. Do not stay up for us. We will return as soon as we can."

The two old friends disappeared into the dark jungle with only a torch to guide them.

John shook his head slightly, still feeling as if he'd been sucker punched. One look at the others said they felt the same way. Well, everyone except Carson. He seemed to be very interested in what everyone was doing. He watched them with his _I know exactly what's going on, because I'm the doctor_ look while they sat around the fire, each finding some diversion in their packs that drew their complete attention.

Carson sat there with his arms crossed in front of him. "Huh," he said finally.

"What?" John asked, not quite meeting Beckett's eye.

"Very interesting dynamics earlier... anyone got anything to say about what was said?"

All four of them shook their heads, looking anywhere except at Carson.

Teyla fidgeted a little, again looking uncomfortable. "It has been a long and tiring day, perhaps we all need some peace and quiet to rest and reflect upon," she said tactfully as she reclined, using her pack as a pillow.

"Perhaps," Carson replied, giving all of them a knowing look. He followed Teyla's idea and moved his pack behind him, reclining on it as he closed his eyes. "If anyone ever wants to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Rodney shook his head and pointed at Beckett. "Oh, you just say that because Mr. Mojo Man didn't do his voodoo soothsayer routine on you. You know, I wonder just what he'd say about you if we got him back here right now."

"Rodney," John said quietly.

McKay sighed and busied himself with his scanner, only to straighten and curse under his breath, displaying enough emotion to catch John's attention.

"What's going on?" John asked, shifting position for a better look at the scanner.

"What's _not_ going on? There's a typhoon moving closer to us with each passing second and the volcanic activity from Mt Chumachu is doing nothing but increasing! We really should dump this entire mission and get the hell out of here and away from these lunatics while we can. I'm serious. This could go south in a very bad way!"

John let out a long breath and returned to his previous position. It was just another McKay freak out moment and John had just about his fill of those for one day. He kept his voice low as he said, "Think positively, Rodney. We probably have plenty of time to complete our mission."

"Probably? Oh, thank you, your obvious confidence in the success of our mission has such a calming influence for me. Silly me for getting upset over what might be the end of all existence on this godforsaken island!"

Carson frowned and shook his head. "Rodney, this mission is vitally important. If there is even the slightest possibility of finding a way to deal with the deadly effects of the Hoffan virus, we have to take it!"

Teyla looked at Carson and asked, "Carson, is it really possible that this dragon root can do all the wondrous things you've said? It would be a godsend to so many people."

Beckett nodded. "It definitely has potential, Teyla. Of course, I won't know for sure until I can get into a proper lab on Atlantis, but the preliminary analysis looks quite promising."

McKay grumbled, "Yeah, but if it isn't, we're risking our lives for nothing."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Rodney."

"Well, I think we should have had Woolsey send all the marines on Atlantis on this mission with us, so we could just storm the place, take what we need, and leave!"

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to the Prime Directive?"

McKay's eyes bulged. "That's television, for God's sake!"

Carson shook his head. "We already discussed this, Rodney. A small team has a much better chance of harvesting the root and departing without causing too much trouble."

"Maybe they'll put that on our epitaph... " McKay grumbled. He fiddled with his equipment for a moment before he threw the scanner into his pack without closing it, then tossed the pack behind his head. Its contents started spilling out, but he didn't seem to notice as he plopped his head down on the pack. He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as if to shut out the world.

John looked over at Ronon, who was just as wired as the rest of them, maybe more so, because it was Ronon and he just didn't do in depth conversations. Ronon's gaze darted away. The man looked ready to bolt and John couldn't blame him – he was fighting the same urge himself.

Carson cleared his throat, as if he was biting back some unspoken comment. Finally, he sighed and closed his eyes.

John let his gaze sweep over the group, lost in his own thoughts for a minute. With amazement, he heard the sound of McKay snoring a moment later. When John glanced over at him, Rodney's mouth hung open on one side, a long slender strand of saliva already running down his cheek.

Ronon grunted. "That didn't take long."

John shook his head. "Well, we did have a pretty good hike today. I was about ready to call for a break myself before Siska said we were close to Osuro's place."

Ronon rolled his shoulders. "I'm going to do a little scouting and make sure those punks don't come back."

"Punks? Ronon, buddy, you've been watching way too many Dirty Harry movies."

When Ronon didn't smile, John just nodded, releasing Ronon to leave. "Go ahead, but don't get too far away from us."

After Ronon slipped into the shadowy night, Teyla looked over at John, appearing pensive. She rolled her head around her neck as if to release tension. "What – what Osuro said to you, was it true for you?"

John caught her gaze. Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own, "Was it for you?"

Teyla let out a long sigh and nodded.

John tensed, suddenly interested in the contents of his pack, then shook his head. "I don't know... just look at the man, it's obvious he has a few loose screws."

Teyla shook her head slowly, her voice low with honesty. "Even the crazed can speak the truth."

She looked at John, her gaze penetrating his closed heart as she said, "He spoke the truth about Torren and how I feel about my working situation. Perhaps, he hit on something for you about Ford?"

When John started shaking his head, she stopped him by raising her hand. "Just think about his suggestion. Losing Aiden was not only your fault – it was our whole team who allowed him to get away. Each of us has had to find a way to forgive ourselves, but I get the impression you have not resolved that issue yet."

John sighed, mulling over her words before finally nodding. "Maybe," he said in a low tone, not realizing until he said the word how deep the emotions regarding Ford ran.

He glanced over at McKay's scanner where it had spilled out of his pack and leaned over to pick it up. He adjusted some of the readings, frowning at what he saw. McKay overreacted to things most of the time, but even John could see their mission could go bad in a heartbeat if they didn't stay on top of the storm's progress or the volcano's activity.

Finally, John changed the subject, hoping Teyla wouldn't notice. "I have a feeling this is not going to be one of our run-of-the-mill missions. McKay's right – typhoons, volcanoes, and crazy old men leading us on a trek to possible death... "

Teyla raised an eyebrow but didn't call him on it. Her eyes were twinkling as she asked, "When have we ever had run-of-the-mill missions, John?"

John gave her a quick smile, but he knew she knew it wasn't a sincere one. "Good point. Look, I'm not sleepy. I'll keep an eye on things until those two get back."

"It might be all night, considering the man's response to Siska's intentions."

"Yeah, they might be at that, but I'm still good for a while."

John leaned against a large volcanic rock made mostly of pumice stone and shifted until he was comfortable, fiddling with the scanner until it bored him. Finally, he set it aside and stared at the flames of Osuro's cookfire, around which they'd made an impromptu camp. Sometimes, fire could mesmerize him, catching him up in its flickering magic, taking his mind to other times and other places.

Ford – what a hornet's nest Osuro had stirred. God, how he wanted to bring Ford back home again. Atlantis just didn't seem the same without him. There had to be a job or two that could employ Ford's expertise and give him a meaningful life.

John stared up at the clouds in time to see them part, revealing the full moon that had been hiding behind them. Mount Chumachu, which blocked much of the sky, became more interesting, though. There was a vivid red ring around its mouth with a slow but constant spill of lava spilling down one face.

For some reason, Johnny Cash's "_Ring of Fire_" came to mind and John tapped the beat with his thumb against his pant leg as the chorus played inside his head.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down_

_and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns_

_the ring of fire_

_the ring of fire._

Cash's deep baritone voice still rumbled in his thoughts as he thought of Ford again. He remembered when Weir had called him into her office after he had lost Ford for the third time. She spoke at length, but John, full of self-recriminations, only caught bits of her discussion... things like _"it wasn't your fault"_, _"no way you could control Ford's actions"_, and _"don't be so hard on yourself"_.

He'd heard it before from Teyla – even Ronon and McKay had made their own individual awkward attempts to ease John's conscience back then. The others could talk all they wanted, it wasn't going to change his intentions to find Ford. He'd promised Aiden's cousin he wouldn't give up looking for Ford and he meant to be a man of his word.

The campfire crackled loudly, temporarily silencing the hum of the nighttime wildlife. The quiet was welcome, but soon the sound of the jungle's nocturnal wildlife started to come to life. The voices of the birds, monkeys, and predators began to infuse the air with proof of their existence again.

John searched through the pockets of his tac vest, looking for a piece of gum, but instead he found his Athosian lighter. He hefted the thin cylindrical object in his hand for a moment, remembering that Ford had given it to him for John's birthday before the Wraith's great siege on Atlantis. There Ford was again, sneaking into his thoughts, despite John's best attempts to keep him quiet. Years had come and gone since John had been given that lighter – and Ford was still AWOL.

Through it all, John had firmly resisted the notion that Ford was dead, that he'd been killed on board the Wraith hive ship when it blew up. No, Ford had escaped certain death before and John was sure he'd managed to do it once again. Time would prove he was right.

John sighed and pushed away the thought of Ford, not wanting to touch the guilt and sense of failure that came with anything related to Ford any longer, but his subconscious refused to let it go. Images of Ford flashed through his thoughts again. Aiden had always held a certain sense of awe about everything they found on Atlantis and other worlds, especially in the first year after their arrival.

It was difficult to think of Ford in other ways, darker ways, but it was true. Aiden wasn't the same man they'd known when they first stepped through the Stargate. John remembered sadly the shock he'd felt when the Daedalus beamed Ford and that Wraith into the infirmary, especially after Ford had first opened his eyes. The life and vitality in one familiar eye countered the dead black look in the other. So much different, but so much the same.

John wasn't a fool. He knew that something had changed forever for Ford. Having his system flooded with Wraith enzyme and then nearly dying in the ocean had made irreparable changes in the young man. The things Ford had once cared about might not be nearly as important to him now and that thought saddened John more than he wanted to acknowledge.

John jumped when Teyla put a hand on his shoulder, catching him staring at the lighter. "Are you all right, John?"

He nodded, tucking the lighter away, but he could feel Teyla's gaze lingering on him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm good."

Teyla didn't pull her hand away. "I miss Aiden, too, John."

John gave her half a smile and a shrug. "Yeah, some times more than others."

"His birthday is next week, is it not?"

John nodded as he settled down. "Rest up, Teyla. I have a feeling we'll need all the rest we can get tomorrow."

Teyla nodded and returned to her backpack pillow, settling down as she closed her eyes. John envied her, Carson, and McKay at how easily they had all fallen asleep. John had a feeling it would be a long while before he slept. Even then, he worried about the contents of the dreams that would follow.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Raindrops hitting his face woke Rodney from a dead sleep. He reached up to wipe the rain water from his face, then cringed from the pain the movement caused. He was quite certain sleeping on the hard ground had to be considered as some sick form of torture. Why people would ever consider camping or backpacking as something to be enjoyed was beyond his comprehension. And the falling rain just sealed the deal.

_Damn it, my back will never be the same again_, he decided, groaning as he slowly sat up. He paused to look around. It appeared everyone else was already up, because he was the only one left by the dying campfire. Teyla was walking beside Ronon as he carried a bucket of water toward the hut.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," Carson said with a smile as he stood a short distance away. "Up and at it, soldier!"

"I can't move," Rodney said as he put a hand to his lower back.

"I'm sure you'll survive, Rodney."

Rodney glared at him. "I thought doctors were supposed to be compassionate."

"I am, Rodney," he said through an impish grin. "When I need to be."

Rodney pulled his shirt away from his chest. "Great, it's going to be another hot, humid day in paradise."

"Rodney, we're in the bloody jungle, what do you expect? Snow flurries, for God's sake?"

"Good job, Carson, I was just coming to kick Rodney's butt out of bed, but you beat me to it," John drawled as he came up from behind him, startling Rodney with his silent approach.

"This could in no way be considered a bed," Rodney replied testily, then got to his feet, groaning again. "I'll have you know that between sleeping on volcanic rock and the twenty klick hike we did yesterday, my back is almost completely ruined. Besides, it's barely sunrise, for crying out loud."

"Buck up, McKay. Look at it from my point of view, it's barely sunrise and you're already whining," John said, but his tone was distracted, his eyebrows barely wiggling.

"I'm not whining," he said indignantly.

When Rodney glanced over at John, he saw John's attention was on Osuro and Siska as they sat just inside the entrance of Osuro's hut, involved in a serious conversation. Rodney wondered if they'd talked all night long.

"What's going on?" Rodney asked, brushing his fingers over his hair, hoping he was catching any hairs that might be sticking straight up, then a strong breeze came up and undid what he'd just done.

"The verdict is still out. We may or may not be going into the forbidden land," Carson said with a sigh.

"When did they get back?" Rodney asked as he reached into his pocket for a power bar, suddenly hungry.

John answered, "A few hours ago."

"They were out all night?" Rodney asked incredulously as he chewed around a big piece of the bar in his mouth. "I mean, it's a simple yes or no question. Will you take us there or not? No deep philosophical issues there."

"Maybe not on the surface, Rodney," Carson said, "but for Osuro, this _is_ a deep philosophical issue. Going against the religious doctrine of his people, even to save thousands of lives, is hard for any man."

Rodney blinked a couple of times and swallowed. "I don't have time for philosophy. That stuff will melt your brain. The mandatory general ed class I took for my undergraduate degree always bored me silly."

Carson gave him a dirty look.

"What? I'm only being honest!"

Carson sighed. "It's not easy for Siska, either. Though he hasn't said much about it, I can tell he's having a hard time with this," Carson said solemnly. "If it wasn't so bloody important, I'd never press either of them... but if there's any possibility that we've found a weapon against the Hoffan virus, we have to take it."

"Yeah," John said, rubbing a hand over his face.

Rodney eyed him closely, wondering if John had gotten any sleep at all. Rodney had awakened once when Ronon came back into camp and talked quietly with John. Rodney listened to their soft spoken conversation for a while until he drifted back to sleep. When he opened his eyes a few hours later, John was still awake.

Teyla and Ronon came over to them, both watching Siska and Osuro closely as they drew near.

"Any change?" Ronon asked quietly.

John shook his head. Rodney extended a hand palm up and smiled. "At least it stopped raining. Maybe things are looking up."

John grunted. "We need to take you camping more often, McKay. It gives you a more positive outlook."

Rodney didn't try to hide his lack of enthusiasm. "Ha-ha-ha. I never want to sleep in a jungle ever again."

John was about to say something, probably something particularly sarcastic, but stopped and straightened a little when he saw Osuro finally nod. Siska rubbed his eyes and patted Osuro on the back, then gestured for him to stand. The two men started out of the hut.

"Oh, thank God," Carson said with relief.

"Be careful what you ask for, Doc," John said grimly. "From what I've heard about these Fire people, they seem pretty formidable. It's not going to be a cake walk going into their territory by any means."

Siska clapped his hands together as they approached them and said, "How about a little breakfast before we set out?"

Osuro shook his head as if he wasn't surprised by Siska's comment, but there was the slightest smile that lingered on his lips. "I guess all we can do is eat since you drank all the Dinerian ale... "

Siska looked stricken. "I had company!"

"You drank most of it," Osuro said softly as he went into his hut and came back with a basket laden with bread and fruit. "What will we do tonight?"

"You mean besides sleeping around a campfire again?" John asked with a evil smile. "Rodney is _so _looking forward to it."

Siska laughed and patted Rodney on the back, as if in sympathy. "Hopefully, we'll be back here by tomorrow night and in the city by dinner the next day. I'll let you sleep on the Uhler feather bed, it is the softest mattress in my house."

Osuro frowned, looking up at the sky, then back at Siska, his face strangely unreadable as he said in a low tone, "It may already be too late to harvest the dragon root."

Carson looked at him with sudden concern. "Why?"

Osuro glanced up at the sky and shook his head. "I am going to tell them! Do not interrupt me!"

Rodney followed Osuro's gaze and then looked at the man as if he'd grown another head. When Osuro caught Rodney staring, Osuro frowned and brushed at his tunic as if he was brushing Rodney away. His expression turned troubled as his fingers played with his pendant again. He swallowed and said, "Storms keep me in the dark. You know, Siska, you know what they can do to me."

Siska said quietly, "They interfere with his gift."

Osuro wrung his hands together. "The clouds and the wind mask the things I can usually see and hear. Going into the land of the Loa during a storm is madness!"

Rodney muttered, "Now, he's worried about madness... "

Osuro continued as if he hadn't heard Rodney's comment. "The time of the great storms is almost upon us. If the dragon root is harvested too late in the season, it can become a deadly poison instead of a cure."

As everyone digested that information, Osuro continued, "It will have to be packed in wahshuni leaves to keep it dry after harvesting. Wahshuni grows near the dragon root so that shouldn't be a problem. Too much water will cause the root to rot, leaving it unusable. You may be risking your lives for nothing."

Siska patted Osuro on the back. "We have to believe we will succeed. To wait until next season would mean certain death for countless victims on many worlds."

Carson said, "He's right, Osur – "

"Kepou! My name to you is Kepou!"

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect, Kepou, but we have to try. If I can synthesize the key components of the root, we will never have to bother the Loa again."

"Again?" Osuro asked incredulously. "You were actually thinking about going there more than once? You have no idea of what you are walking into... Burning ghosts, spirits of flame, Fire Dragons are all part of their beliefs. They will do anything to prevent unknown spirits from walking into their world. They respect all life, but they will protect their lands, even if it means killing."

Osuro glanced upward and took a few steps away from the others. "Can you see it? Can you see if we will all die there?" he asked the clouds above, squinting angrily as if that would help him get an answer. "I can't hear you! Damn these blasted clouds!"

Rodney watched the old man drift from lucidity to insanity in a moment-to-moment flux. He glanced over at Siska, who pursed his lips together as if he too were waiting for an answer. Finally, Osuro shook his head and walked back to them.

Instead of answers, Osuro asked more questions in a desperate tone, "What of the great storms? If they begin before we return, we might be trapped in the forbidden lands. The Tanzee river we must cross to enter the forbidden land can become too hazardous to ford after a big rain. Are you ready to be trapped there? Because I am not!"

Osuro searched Sheppard's face, then each of the others before his gaze went distant. He stared at nothing for a long moment, then shook his head. "That is if we make it back from the forbidden land, Siska. The voices won't tell me if we all survive the trip yet, but I fear there will be death. I can tell you the Loa do not want anything to do with our world. They do not want us there. They do not want us there at all. It is a fool's errand to go."

Rodney felt a chill go down his spine. Maybe Osuro was right. Maybe they shouldn't even think about going there. He began to fidget as Sheppard cleared his throat. "We understand the risks involved, sir, really, we do. And we accept them."

Rodney swallowed hard and reached out a little with one hand. "Maybe – maybe we should listen to the man." He looked directly at John, trying to sound wise and not fearful for his life. Rodney licked his lips and said, "He might not be all there, but he has been right about some things. Dead right." Rodney cringed and started waving his hand in the air. "Oops, okay, maybe dead is the wrong word to use right now, but maybe we should listen to him."

Carson shook his head. "Rodney... "

Teyla looked at Rodney, her brown eyes full of compassion. "Rodney, you do not need to go. We will not be requiring your scientific skill to harvest some roots and return. You could wait here for us."

Ronon nodded. "She's right."

Sheppard took a deep breath. Rodney knew while John didn't want to split up the team, Teyla was right and John knew it. John shook his head. "Rodney, you're a part of this team and where we go, you go. Team members don't get to pick and choose their assignments."

Rodney started to glare at John when this little voice deep inside of Rodney asked, _What kind of man would allow his friends go into certain danger while he remained safe and sound? _As he thought about it, the answer echoed in his heart, _A cowardly man._

Rodney's imagination went to work and he could see them in his mind's eye without his P90 or Beretta, as if the bullets in Rodney's weapons would be the very thing that saved them all from certain death. He shuddered with potential loss. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Besides, growing older is greatly overrated," he said finally, then he gestured toward Osuro. "Just look at him."

Osuro shook his head widely from side to side, his demeanor growing more erratic by the moment, his hand gripping his pendant as if it were a land line to sanity. "You do not understand! Yes, I am an old man who's lived his life, good or bad, and I am prepared to meet death when it comes, but you are all so young, with so much more to live."

Carson started to speak and Osuro put up a hand to stop him. "I know. I know about the lung scourge. I know about the thousands of deaths that might be saved, but... "

He glanced upward, seeing something nobody else could see. "Shush! I know! I know! I have tried to warn them, but they will not listen!"

Osuro tensed suddenly, his dark eyes studying the sky as if some unknown danger was about to leap from above to pounce on him. When Rodney couldn't stand it another moment, he asked, "What? What is it?"

Osuro looked at Siska, wide eyed. "There is trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Sheppard asked, his hand automatically going to rest on his holstered weapon.

Teyla turned to one side, Ronon to the other, both scanning the clearing and the jungle beyond for danger. Suddenly, the jungle came alive with noise – frightened, skittering noise as birds took flight and monkeys taunted from the tree tops. Rodney looked at Sheppard, who had pulled his handgun by then.

Siska moved closer to Osuro. "What is it, Os?"

The scowl returned Osuro's face as he muttered, "Stupid, stupid people."

Osuro looked at Carson and warned in a low tone barely audible, "Watch yourself." Then he gestured with his chin to the jungle. "There," he said.

Osuro stepped into his hut and returned a moment later with a tall spear in his hand.

Alarmed by the unknown threat, Rodney's gaze darted around, not sure what danger to look for, but he trusted the instincts of his team and all three of them had their weapons out, along with Siska.

"Damn it," Rodney cursed under his breath when he realized he hadn't put on his gun and holster yet. The holstered weapon, along with his P90, were still lying on the ground by the campfire. He started to take a step to go after it, but then Ronon suddenly took on a stance he often used right before going into hand-to-hand combat.

Fear stole away Rodney's breath. Crap, something was going down and all before Rodney had a chance to eat any type of real breakfast. No, half a power bar did not a breakfast make. And he would need real food in order to fight. To make matters worse, Rodney suddenly had to pee – well, he did! He'd just awakened after all, and it was a normal physiological response, but he knew he couldn't take care of that problem – at least not until this _trouble_ was resolved. Son of a bitch, nothing bad ever happened conveniently.

"Okay, everybody, just take it easy," Sheppard said softly as he put out a hand, gesturing for everyone to take it down a notch or two. "We don't know what we're up against yet."

Just then, a man emerged from the jungle wearing a long, black animal hide cloak around his neck and a large intricate headdress atop his head. He held a tall spear of his own, was flanked by two more men as he walked with a confident bearing of authority. Ronon and Teyla turned in different directions as men with bows and arrows stepped from various points around the clearing.

"Javari," Osuro said with contempt.

Judging by the deepening frown on Siska's face, Rodney knew Javari wasn't somebody who had ever been welcome there.

Javari smiled, but it was a cold smile, something that froze on his lips, threatening to crack his face open if he moved another muscle. Despite Javari's frigid smile, sweat started to run down Rodney's back and it wasn't entirely due to the tropical heat.

_Damn, couldn't they have waited to come upon them until he was a little more awake?_

"Kepou," Javari said, then paused for a moment for effect, before he added with false sincerity, "My apologies, I meant to say Osuro."

Javari was taller than Osuro and Siska, but Rodney still towered over all three men. Ronon moved into a better defensive position, along with Teyla and Sheppard, their movements subtle, but Rodney knew what they were doing.

Javari's men were also shifting into better positions, as if everyone were pawns on some giant's chess board, being moved first one way, then another. Rodney would have been frightened if it weren't for the fact that Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla were all better armed than Javari and his men.

Rodney's eyes widened with recognition as he spied the three teenagers from the day before standing with Javari. _Ronon was right, they are punks. Little, arrogant punks who thought it great fun to taunt a crazy old man into a frenzy..._

"Where are you going?" Javari asked Osuro. His tone might have been construed as interested if it weren't for his cold, knowing stare.

"Why do you care?" Siska asked, stepping in front of Osuro.

It wasn't until that moment that Rodney realized Siska must have some type of history with the man, too, for all humor was gone from Siska's eyes.

Glancing over at Sheppard, Siska said, "Javari is the local shaman... and he has appointed himself the leader of the residents in this area."

Rodney saw a split second crack in Javari's fake smile before he hid it. "Yes, well, my followers are many and they all seek guidance, as should you."

Javari faced Siska and asked again. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Sheppard asked, repeating Siska's response as he drew Javari's attention away from Osuro and Siska.

Javari's eyes narrowed as his gaze darted over all of them, as if any stranger who kept company with Osuro was something far below contempt. Instead of answering Sheppard, he turned his attention back to Siska. "I have my concerns about Kepou. He is best left alone. Who knows how he would react out in the wilderness of the great jungle?"

Javari said the name Kepou like he had a mouth full of shit, and disdain was a sharp glint in his eyes. Siska had apparently had enough of the pretense, too, because he jutted his chin and said with defiance, "Into the jungle, Javari, if you must know."

"And you?" Javari gestured toward Osuro.

Osuro swelled his chest and said, "With them, but you knew that already, didn't you? That's why you came here to stop us."

Osuro paused, looking up into the sky, then back at Javari in disgust. "So you had your boys follow me and Siska last night and listen in as we argued about what we should do? You know about our plans and that is why you are here now. It doesn't matter... we are still going."

Javari started to say something and Osuro shook a pointed finger at him. "Don't you dare threaten me or the voices will come for you!"

Javari made a face, trying not to laugh out loud, but then did it anyway, a big long belly laugh and shook his head. "And this from a man who says he has lived with the Fire people. Kepou, how can you take these people into certain death?"

"It's not – "

"You are living proof of what they can do to your mind, Kepou. You know firsthand what their psychic touch can do, the fire they can start in your mind and body. Do not risk the wrath of the Fire gods, Chumachu or the Loa. Life is too short for that."

Teyla spoke up. "This does not have to be a hostile confrontation, Javari. My friends and I are on a mission that might save thousands of lives on many worlds in our galaxy. If it can save lives as we hope it will, it will be well worth the risk."

Javari's cool demeanor slipped away as he shook his spear in the air and said, "No, nothing is worth that risk! This is sacrilege!"

Carson stepped forward. "Not to interrupt, sir, but we have found a root that can help to save the victims of the Hoffan virus – the lung scourge – that has made so many of your people sick. We are going to get more, so I can analyze – "

Siska raised a hand to stop Carson, but it came too late. Javari turned to face Beckett. "You speak of the dragon root as if it were a common flower waiting to be plucked. It is holy to us and it is in a sacred place. You must not the break the sanctity of the forbidden lands!"

Javari's men raised their weapons with the outrage that came into Javari's voice.

_Ah, damn it. This is going to hell in a hand basket._

Fighting could break out at any moment and Rodney was still without a weapon. He stepped to the side a little until he was closer to Ronon and Sheppard.

John moved closer to Carson, probably to protect him if things turned ugly, which wasn't outside the realm of possibility. "Look, we don't want any trouble here... " John started.

The shaman stiffened, his expression dark, as if Sheppard wasn't worthy enough to talk to him directly and that his insolence was something to be punished severely. "You have already caused trouble by your presence and your intentions! Travel to the holy place is forbidden!"

Sheppard sounded pissed off as he asked, "By who?"

"It was ordained long ago." Javari stopped talking to Sheppard and turned his attention to Siska and Osuro. "If you go, you will anger the Fire gods and all will be destroyed. You will not go there!"

"Meaning no disrespect, sir," Carson said, stepping around Sheppard, speaking through clenched teeth. The Scot's temper was up and Rodney knew there would soon be no stopping him once he was so involved in an argument. "We respect your religious beliefs. They are something ingrained in a person from childhood, but I assure you we will do everything in our power to honor your religious doctrine. It is simply vitally important to the galaxy that we be allowed to continue with our plans."

Javari stepped forward. He raised his spear and shook it in Beckett's direction, as if battling with himself to stab Carson with it or not. Everyone on both sides were poised to attack.

Sheppard stepped between Carson and Javari again, his demeanor placating and non-threatening. "Look, maybe we just got off to a bad start. We aren't going to hurt anything, just go into the jungle to harvest some roots and come back tomorrow. You'll barely miss us."

Javari apparently didn't buy into Sheppard's attempted good will. "We will stop you."

Ronon spoke up for the first time. "You can try, but we won't be responsible for what happens if you do."

Javari looked at his men, then smiled. Rodney knew for sure the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan... and he still didn't have his weapon. The shaman had raised a hand. The moment he gestured, the fighting would begin. Oh, God, Rodney didn't even have a knife with him. He was so dead...

Rodney backed up a few steps until he was between Teyla and Ronon and he felt immeasurably safer.

"Okay, I hate to do this, but before things get too far out of hand... " Sheppard said and fired off a short burst into the air from his P90.

Javari's men cowered with fear, especially when Teyla and Ronon leveled their weapons at them – even Javari took a few steps back.

Sheppard lowered the P90 and aimed it at Javari as he said, "Like we said before. We're just going to make a quick trip. We promise not to do anything to anger your gods. We won't take very much of the dragon root, just enough for study, and we won't stay a minute longer than we have to, but if we have to hogtie you people to a tree to keep you from causing us trouble, we will."

Osuro approached Javari, then stopped, looking at each of Javari's men. His expression went incredibly sad when he got to the three teenagers. He stepped forward, but his hand was pointed at the young men. "Do not let these three boys follow us, for they will surely die there."

Osuro's words didn't seem to carry much impact for the shaman. He merely smiled his cold, bitter smile. He ignored Osuro, and sought Sheppard's gaze. "You'll regret this."

Sheppard took a deep breath and said, "I certainly hope not."

He turned to Osuro and Siska. "Get your things together. We're moving out as soon as you're ready. Ronon and Teyla, give me a hand tying these men up."

"I have more rope," Oruso said as he went into his hut, Siska right behind him.

Carson grabbed Sheppard's pack. "I'll stow away your things while you do that, Colonel," he said as he went to work.

Rodney bolted forward and picked up his P90. He held it tightly to his chest and said, "I've got your back, Sheppard."

John turned a little in Rodney's direction and looked exasperated. "Just get ready to move out."

Rodney thought about it for a moment. He still had to pee. He looked at Sheppard, then glanced at Carson, Teyla and Ronon, all involved in what they were doing. "I'll pack up my gear when I come back. I'll just be a minute," Rodney said aloud to no one in particular.

"What now?" Sheppard asked, his exasperation growing.

Rodney ignored Sheppard's reaction, waving him off with one hand as he stepped away. "Mother Nature calls... be right back."

Sheppard rolled his eyes and shook his head. Carson and Ronon chuckled and Teyla smiled in her quiet, knowing way, but they didn't say anything as he jogged into the jungle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Maybe, we'll get lucky and they'll just go home," Doctor McKay said with a sigh.

Siska shook his head, remembering Javari's murderous expression as they tied him and his men to several large palm trees around Osuro's hut.

"You don't agree with McKay, do you? You believe they will follow us into the jungle," Siska said Sheppard as they walked along.

Sheppard pursed his lips. "You know Javari better than I do. What do you think?"

Siska was silent for a moment. "I would have to say nothing will stop Javari once he has made up his mind. He's just stubborn enough to push the situation into something more than it has to be. No, once Javari and his warriors get free, either by themselves or by someone coming to look for them, they will be on our trail. We won't have much of a lead."

Sheppard nodded. "I think it's wishful thinking to think otherwise. That's why I have Ronon trailing behind us, keeping an eye out for them."

Siska nodded and glanced ahead at Osuro. His old friend was strangely silent. He forged a trail ahead of them and only paused every once in a while to look up at the sky to apparently receive the messages no one else could. Os's gift was an amazing thing. Siska had stopped trying to figure out how it worked long ago, but his extended silence didn't bode well. Then again, nothing about this trip was working out the way Siska had hoped. He had to believe the Fire gods wouldn't be angered by their noble mission to save so many lives. At least, that was his prayer.

Doctor McKay held his scanner in his hand, his entire attention focused on it. Siska couldn't understand why McKay hadn't tripped or ran into anything, but he seemed to navigate with relative ease.

The wind gusted through the area and McKay looked up in alarm. "The barometric pressure is dropping fast. That typhoon could hit sooner than expected."

Sheppard nodded as if McKay had made some idle comment, rather than a dire update on their situation. There was a slight edge of panic in McKay's voice as he added, "And the volcanic activity is continuing to escalate."

"Uh huh," Sheppard replied.

McKay's voice kept creeping up in pitch. "That means we could die horribly by either disaster very soon."

"Uh huh," Sheppard said again.

Carson, who was right behind Siska and McKay, stepped closer and said, "Rodney, watching your scanner nonstop will not prevent either thing from happening."

McKay nodded. "Yes, but at least I'll know we're about to die before it happens," he said with pride and then the reality of his words sunk in. He slipped the scanner into a pocket of his vest and said, "Never mind."

"There, that's a good lad," Carson said with a pat on McKay's shoulder.

McKay made a face, but he didn't say anything to the doctor. However, he did clear his throat and lean closer to Siska as he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Siska nodded, not quite sure what to expect from the strange man who was rarely quiet, and always complaining about something.

McKay's face scrunched up in confusion. "How can you and your people live so close to a volcano that might explode any minute, killing everyone in the area? How can you live like that on a daily basis?"

"It has been this way for thousands of years and it may continue for thousands more. It is the way of our people. If we die, then it was planned by the gods and who are we to question that?"

McKay took a deep breath like he was about to say something more, but he stopped after Sheppard gave him a sharp look.

Osuro stopped and turned back to the others following him. "I must go ahead now to make contact with the Loa and ask for their permission to enter their lands."

Siska stepped forward. "I will go with you."

Osuro shook his head. "No, you cannot. They do not know you. You would only confuse things. Until I get their consent, Siska, you must continue on this trail, but stop at the river and wait for me to return before going any further."

Siska bit his lip. He knew what Osuro was saying was true, but he didn't like it one bit. Osuro didn't wait for his approval. He moved on to speak with Sheppard instead. "Javari and his warriors will not be far behind you. Your tall friend can cover our trail to a certain extent, but you must be ready to fight." He looked up at what little sky they could see through the breaks in the overhead canopy of tree branches and frowned.

Osuro had once told Siska if he could not see the sky, he could not hear the voices. Siska had wondered about the association between the sky and the insights he received, but he didn't question Os about it any further.

"The voices cannot tell me if we will fight here or in the forbidden land, but there will be a fight."

Sheppard nodded, but didn't say anything. Osuro turned to Sheppard and eyed him strangely. "What?" John said finally.

"Your fate is clouded from me. I see nothing of your part in this and that disturbs me because I always get a glimpse of _something_, such as the mouthy one who screams like a little girl when he gets scared. I see a lot about him. And the female soldier, mother and diplomat. Lots about her. Also, the tall warrior and the doctor. Both of their lives are revealed to me. I even see things about my old friend, Siska, things he'd rather I not know about him, but they don't stop him from being my friend... but you... you are clouded from me. I must wait for things to clear to know more," he finished with a sigh.

The colonel stared at him for a moment, puzzled and maybe a little apprehensive, but Os pressed forward. "I will return as quickly as I can," Osuro said, then he jogged ahead.

Sheppard and his people stood silent for a moment before Sheppard gestured forward with two fingers. Everyone fell into step behind him, as if that was the natural order of things. Siska nodded to himself and started walking behind McKay and Carson. There was a solemn calm that fell over the group as they started to move out again. Teyla took up a position at the rear of the procession, presumably to cover them from attack.

From what Os had said, Teyla was a mother with a young son. He wondered who else the rest of them had left on their home world in order to be there on Siska's planet searching for something that might not even do the things Doctor Beckett thought it could.

All Siska could think about was his own wife and two sons at home and if he would ever see them again. He wondered if anyone would ever know the full scope of the risks they took upon themselves to save so many people – people who would probably never know what was done to ensure they lived.

This group didn't want gratitude or even acknowledgment – they just wanted to prevent needless deaths. That was the bottom line. The thought made Siska feel better about their cause, again thinking it noble enough to deserve to succeed. He prayed that all of them would make it through the next day alive.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Teyla lifted her ponytail up from where it rested on her neck and slowly exhaled. The hot, wet afternoon air of the jungle felt like it was nearly suffocating her.

"Oh God, I need to rest," Rodney said breathlessly, collapsing onto a large rock without waiting for permission. He shed his backpack, tac vest and the shirt of his uniform before anyone could say anything, leaving him in his undershirt. He gasped, speaking in between breaths. "I'm going... to die. I'm going to... die in the... damned jungle."

Teyla looked over at John and he looked just as miserable as Rodney, but he hadn't shed his vest yet. He met her gaze, and his eyes confirmed her suspicions. He sighed and glanced over at McKay and nodded.

"Oh, thank God... because I couldn't walk another step... even if somebody had a gun to my head," Rodney muttered, wiping his sweaty face with his shirt before he looked up at the sky and glared. "Where's the frigging rain when you need it?"

The wind howled by in a sudden gust as if it was offended by Rodney's comment. "I have a feeling we'll be having more than enough rain soon," John said with a tired sigh.

When Teyla glanced back over at John, he was standing at the spot where Carson had just been, but Carson had disappeared. John shrugged and stepped through some palm branches and was swallowed up, too.

"Oh, Rodney," Carson called out from that hidden place. "You might want to come over here before you die."

A big smile broke out on Teyla's face as she followed them, then stepped through the palm branches to see a small pool of water about thirty feet in diameter filled by a steep waterfall coming from somewhere high above. Even the air was cooler around the water. It was heavenly.

She turned back Rodney's way and said, "Come, Rodney, you will enjoy this."

Rodney somehow found the strength to stagger over, but it was as if he became suddenly re-energized when he saw the pool and the waterfall.

"I am _so _going swimming!" He bent over to pull off his boots when John stopped him.

"No, McKay," John said solemnly as he put up a hand to stop him. "We're on the clock. Major impending disasters... Is any of this ringing a bell for you?"

The look of disappointment on Rodney's face was a terrible thing and Teyla felt for him. "But – but... " Rodney started.

Siska stepped closer to the pool of inviting water, peeked over the edge, then shook his head. "Poisonous ateels and blue necked mourning vipers. Nasty creatures. No, it is better to stay out of the water, especially at this time of day."

Rodney's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Then I'm back to dying?" he asked, his eyes begging for Teyla to intervene.

She gazed at him for a moment before she smiled encouragingly and glanced over at the waterfall. "Perhaps you will find enough relief by simply walking through the spout of the waterfall." She glanced at John's impatient expression, then added, "Quickly. Walk quickly, Rodney."

"Yeah, yeah, that could work," Rodney said with renewed enthusiasm.

He removed his handgun, making sure his scanner was in a secure position, then made a beeline for the water. Carson was right behind him. As Rodney went through the water and hooted with relief, a strong gust of wind brought the first large drops of rain to splatter across Teyla's face. There was Rodney's requested rain, just a little too late.

She glanced up at the clouds, surprised at how quickly the storm had come in. John stepped beside her, looking up at the clouds, too. "Yeah, McKay was right, the weather's only going to get worse over the next several hours."

Siska stopped on the other side of her and said quietly, "There is no escaping the great storms when they come up so sudden like this."

John nodded and picked up Rodney's scanner. He stared at it for a moment, then pointed to the readings. "It's gonna be tight for us to get in and out before the storm really hits."

Siska nodded, his expression grim. He removed his hat, took out a large handkerchief and wiped it across his face. John turned back to the waterfall and shouted, "McKay, get your ass over here! We've a long ways to go and no time to spare."

Rodney wiped the water from his face, somehow shedding his smile along with it and nodded. He walked over to his tac vest and other belongings, scooping them up. He passed John and muttered, "Spoilsport."

John nodded and gestured for Teyla and Siska to go ahead of him. Carson came to a stop beside John and shook the water from his hair before picking up his pack. "You really should try it, Colonel. It is quite invigorating."

"Maybe some other time, Doc."

Teyla stopped when she heard a noise on the trail behind them. It was Ronon. John put his foot on a low lying rock and stretched as he asked, "It's about time you caught up to us. What did you find?"

Teyla and Siska moved closer and the group made a semi circle around Ronon, waiting for an update. "They're coming," Ronon said grimly. "We've got maybe three – four hours ahead of them, so we need to move faster."

John straightened, dropping his foot back to the ground. "I agree. Ronon, go on ahead of us. Try to catch up to Osuro, and look out for him, but don't cross the river."

Ronon grimaced. "He's not gonna like that."

Siska nodded in agreement. "No, he will not."

John shook his head. "Osuro is our only way in. He's vital to the success of this mission. If something happens to him, we're sunk."

"But you need somebody to watch your backs," Ronon said, not making any move to leave.

John stood firm. "Don't worry, I'll do that. You move on out. Teyla and McKay, you're with Siska and Beckett. I'll make another sweep behind us and catch up to you as soon as I can."

Siska sighed and walked away a few paces before turning back. Teyla was surprised to see anger gleaming in Siska's eyes, perhaps even more than when he'd first seen Javari in the clearing of Osuro's hut, but then she reconsidered. Perhaps, it was more fear than anger.

She stepped closer to him. "Siska? Is there something wrong?"

The rain began to fall a little heavier as the older man shook his head. He took off his hat, despite the rain, and lifted his face toward the sky with his eyes closed.

His tone was low as he began speaking, "Even if this excursion of ours has the full blessing of the Fire gods, there are still so many ways to fail."

He opened his eyes and caught John's gaze. "Osuro will not understand why you have sent Ronon. I should go with Ronon, in case it becomes an issue."

John considered Siska's request for a moment before shaking his head. "Ronon can travel faster alone. No, I think we've got things covered as much as we can for the moment."

"Um, guys," Rodney said, standing behind Teyla. When she turned, the look in Rodney's eyes was familiar, one of escalating panic. Rodney glanced at John and gestured with his scanner. "Whatever we do, let's do it fast."

John's gaze caught Ronon's. Ronon nodded in agreement and took off on the trail ahead. John turned and glanced back at Rodney. "First, you want a break, now you're saying to hurry. Make up your mind."

Rodney bristled at John's words, then he sighed. "There's no question in my mind what to do. We need to get the hell out of here," he said as he strode ahead, following Ronon's path, but at a slower clip.

Teyla met John's troubled expression and nodded. "Come, Carson, Siska. We need to establish a steady pace."

As she ushered them forward, she turned back, catching John before he left. "Just remember to be careful. Men like Javari have little tolerance for other points of view. They would rather squash their opponents like an irritating insect than try to establish a meaningful dialog."

John smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try to talk to them. I want to make sure we maintain our lead ahead of them," he said as he waved the life signs detector at her. "Keep your radio on and an eye out for McKay and Beckett. Siska's been in the bush enough to know what dangers can be present. Those two can get to arguing and the world could fall down around their feet before they'd notice."

Teyla grinned at him. "I will do my best."

He nodded at her and took off. She turned and looked ahead, only to stop short. Rodney and Carson were clearly arguing about something as they went along. She glanced back in John's direction. He knew his people well.

Teyla told herself she would just have to keep them directed, so they would be not bicker so much with each other. She began walking, then smirked. On second thought, it might have been easier to ask the approaching storm to wait until they finished their mission before it hit land.

**oOoOoOoOo**

John cursed under his breath when he finally saw Javari and his men. He was high in a tree with his binoculars, watching Javari and his people as they came out into a clearing on the other side of the summit. It was just plain luck that he'd seen them at all. Something in the area was definitely interfering with his life signs detector.

Javari was a lot closer than he would have liked – still hours away, and he had many more men than John had anticipated, nearly two dozen. He must have gone to his village to round up more troops. If they were all armed, things could get ugly.

John chewed on his lip for a moment. Maybe they would lose them once they crossed the river, then he shook his head. No, he needed to lay down a false trail before that point, and then double back. Hopefully, Osuro would be back from his talk with the Loa by then and they could cross the river before dusk.

He tapped his radio. "Teyla?"

She answered almost immediately. "Yes, John."

He looked in their direction. "I've located Javari and his men. There's about two dozen of them. If they pushed themselves hard, they might catch up with us before we cross the river. I'm going to try and distract them."

Teyla's voice sounded concerned as she said, "John, you cannot face them alone."

John smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to show myself. I did the best I could to hide our trail so they won't be able to track us as easily, but there are too many of us to mask it entirely, so I'm going to put down a false trail. I should be able to catch up with you within the hour."

"Very well, we shall proceed, but Siska believes the river crossing is no more than a couple of hours away. What are we going to do if Osuro has not returned by then?"

John bit his lip. Osuro was the key to everything. "Good question," he answered finally.

John was about to say more when Ronon's voice came over the radio, "Sheppard?"

"Yeah, Ronon, what's going on?"

"Been listening to you and Teyla. Osuro might be on the crazy side, but he knows what he's doing. He left a pretty easy trail for you guys to follow, Teyla. It looks like he's climbed a couple trees and marked them in a way it would be easy to see from the other side of the river, almost like he's putting up notices that we are coming."

John grunted. "Hope that means the Loa won't attack when we get there."

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Well, keep at it, Ronon. Teyla, I'll catch up with you in about an hour or so."

"Very well, John," she said and signed off.

John lifted the binoculars to his eyes again, watching Javari and his men wind their way down the mountain trail. Soon, they would be crossing the gorge. He had to get moving if he was going to delay them enough to make a difference.

**oOoOoOoOo**

McKay licked his fork clean, then dragged it over the empty MRE tray again just to make sure he hadn't missed a single bit of food, but he was still hungry. Tramping through a jungle with a pack on his back had worked up quite an appetite. He glanced longingly at Teyla's dinner.

She must have noticed because she picked up her dessert and reached out to hand it to him. "It is chocolate pudding, your favorite."

Rodney snatched it out of her hand before she could change her mind. He paused after he'd opened it, but before he started eating to say, "Thanks, Teyla. I'm starving."

Carson chuckled as he set his tray on the ground. "You must be, because you inhaled your dinner. No wonder you have digestive problems."

Rodney frowned, slightly irritated by Carson's comment when he noticed Carson hadn't eaten his dessert either. Before he could say anything, Carson picked up his dessert and tossed it over to him. "Thanks, Carson!" Rodney said happily. "I take back all those nasty things I was thinking about you this afternoon."

Carson's eyebrow shot up as he settled down to close his eyes, but all he said was, "You're welcome."

They were camped out beside the river's crossing. John had radioed earlier to tell them Javari's men had actually slowed their pace a little. Maybe Javari was rethinking his holy mission the further he got from home. That would be a good thing, not having to worry about a rear assault... then they'd only have the Fire people to deal with. Only. Rodney grunted at the thought.

Siska had been at the river and was just now returning. He came to a stop, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he pulled his kerchief from his pocket and wiped it over his face and the back of his neck. "I have been thinking about Javari and his men since Colonel Sheppard radioed in. It might be possible that their religious fervor might actually work in our favor."

"How?" Teyla asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Javari and his followers feel that the forbidden lands are sacred. By entering the forbidden lands, they will be violating their own dictates, so it is possible they will only go as far as the river."

Teyla thought for a moment. "Or they will feel their mission to stop us from harvesting the dragon root supercedes all else and they will continue until they find us."

Siska nodded and let out a long breath. "That also has merit."

There was a quiet moment as everyone considered the possibilities. Teyla held out a MRE toward Siska and asked, "Are you hungry, Siska? They are not the best tasting meals, but they will sustain you."

Siska shook his head. "I have some dried meat, and I have been picking fruit along the way to eat. No, I do not want a full meal... for once. If Osuro had heard me say that, he would think me ill," he said with a chuckle.

After finishing the extra two desserts, Rodney picked up his scanner and analyzed its readings. Indigestion didn't begin to describe the ache in Rodney's gut when he saw the storm was continuing to increase in intensity off shore. It might even go to a Class Four typhoon. Soon, it would slam into the shore. The winds were already gusting, though there hadn't been as much rain as Rodney would have imagined.

Suddenly, the ground trembled. Rodney put out both hands to steady himself and stared wide eyed at the others as they rode out the quake. When it stopped, Rodney picked up his scanner again and saw there was a spike in the gaseous discharges from the volcano and the buildup in the magma chamber was continuing.

"How bad is it, Rodney?" Carson asked.

"Bad," Rodney said with a sigh. "With my kind of luck, this one will blow its top like the volcano did on Taranis. At least the Stargate on this planet isn't anywhere close to the volcano this time."

Siska, the only one who had been standing the whole time, seemed nonplused and said, "It is common here to have such tremblers. It is said that Manuapoo, the trickster of the three Fire gods, likes to shake things up. We often offer gifts of food and drink to Manuapoo to keep him sated and to prevent him from shaking us too badly... though lately the quakes have been increasing in frequency and severity."

Rodney wanted to launch into a scientific explanation of what forces were at work with a volcano and how it had nothing whatsoever to do with a Fire god being hungry, thirsty, or mischievous, but he held his tongue. He tossed his scanner into his pack and sighed, then settled into his sheltered position under a tree with broad leaves that kept the bulk of the rain off of him and the others, and closed his eyes.

"McKay?"

Rodney woke to Sheppard's voice and being shaken roughly. When his eyes focused, he saw Sheppard was kneeling beside him. It took him another moment of blinking and looking around to orient himself. He was in the jungle and it was just after sunset, judging by the fading sunlight. He'd only been asleep a short while.

"Come on, Rodney, get with the program," Sheppard said as he stood.

"John?" Rodney asked groggily, still feeling out of sync with the world around him. He saw Siska, Carson, and Teyla sitting a few feet away, talking. He glanced around, still trying to get his bearings, and asked, "Where's Ronon and Osuro?"

"They aren't back yet," Sheppard said as he sat on a large rock and opened his MRE.

Rodney licked his lips and ran a hand over his damp hair. "Well, how long can we just sit here before Javari and his people arrive?"

Sheppard frowned and stabbed at his entree with a fork. "Not long."

Rodney sat down on a nearby tree trunk, rubbing a hand over his face. "This is maddening," he said finally.

"What's wrong, Rodney?"

He looked up and saw Sheppard gazing at him with a questioning expression.

Rodney leaned forward and began gesturing with one hand. "Look, I'm just... I'm just feeling pretty damned useless on this mission."

Sheppard frowned at him and stopped eating as Rodney continued, "I'm not good at this. I can't save the day with some type of mechanical fix here. I'm no good at camping, or hiking, or in general when it comes to surviving in the jungle. There's no computer here for me to work on. There's no element of science that I can apply. There's absolutely nothing for me to do, and being of no use is a colossal waste of genius and talent. I mean, all I can do is look at my scanner and say, oh shit. What good is that?"

Sheppard chewed his food for a long moment, then said, "We all serve a purpose. It's the reason why our team works together as well as it does. All the parts working together to save the day. We should make it our motto."

Rodney threw a hand in the air. "Damn, there you go being all positive again. Can't you let me stew in my pity pot for a while?"

Sheppard took another bite and said, "Nope."

Rodney sighed and rubbed his hand over his face again. "Didn't think so."

"For good or bad, you're a part of this team. Yes, you are a major pain in the ass to be around at times... okay, most of the time, but you're one of us. Where we go, you go. It's as simple as that."

"Well, that's kind of you to say... at least I think it was. You weren't making a joke of this, were you? Because if you were – "

"McKay, I said we need you here. End of subject."

"You need me?" Rodney asked, seeking confirmation. "Well, of course, you need me. You're right. I'm a very valuable member of this team. You do need me."

Sheppard groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. "McKay, don't make me regret saying that."

"Well, you did say it – even out here in a place as technologically backward as it possibly could be, you need me," he said with swelling pride and assurance, then he pointed a finger at Sheppard. "You can't retract that statement, if that's what you're thinking about doing."

"Too late," Sheppard muttered, but he had that crooked smile on his lips and that was what really made McKay feel better. Now, if they could manage to get out of this blasted jungle alive, he'd feel a whole lot better.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Javari motioned for his men to stop by raising his hand. They followed his direction without question, especially the younger ones. He smiled at their steadfast obedience. It was vital to their success. If Kepou and his friends had indeed crossed into the holy land, there could be no question of what must be done next.

The mere thought of the sacrilege committed by those fools made Javari's heart beat a little faster with anger. _How dare they? How dare they risk the wrath of the Fire gods? If the gods become too angry, the entire island could be destroyed. Stupid, ignorant fools, do they not understand what they are risking!_

He sighed.They had said they understood the danger, but they were still willing to do cross into the forbidden land anyway. How could they condemn so many of the devout?

He shook his head. The thought of actually being in the land of the Loa, and so much closer to Mount Chumachu, where the Fire people lived and where the three Fire gods existed at the top of Chumachu was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Already, there were signs the Fire gods were displeased with the numerous quakes and an increase in the steady flow of lava down the Raatero face of the great volcano they'd experienced. The end of the world could be near, just because of some stupid, ignorant fools!

Javari's tone was solemn as he said, "We are almost to the river. If Kepou and his people have entered the forbidden land, we will follow them there; that will mean we must also trespass onto holy soil, but we will have the blessing of the Fire gods. We must stop these infidels from harvesting the sacred dragon root. We have no other choice."

He paused, because to actually say the words would make it a reality, but he had no choice. "What is more, if we cannot get them to leave, we will have to kill them to keep the Fire gods from destroying our world."

There was murmuring among the two dozen men of various ages from teenager to middle age who had volunteered to help Javari. Most of them were farmers and ranchers who knew of war, but did not willingly cling to it. It was only because of their deep religious beliefs that they were there with him now. Javari put up his hand to silence them. "I know, the thought disturbs me, too, for I do not willingly make this decision, but we cannot allow them to desecrate the holy lands."

A few heads started nodding, then others followed. After a moment, it seemed to be an unanimous decision. Javari smiled with pride at his people's devotion. "First, we will pray, and then we will cross the river. When we pass into the forbidden land, be respectful of everything you do. The Loa do not know us and we do not want to alarm them. Our only desire is to remove those who would violate the sacred lands, then leave. It is a great honor we've been given to protect the sanctity of the Fire people."

He raised his staff and touched it to the bow of the man next to him. All of his people were armed with bow and arrows, and knives. The gesture of touching one weapon to weapon was repeated from one man to the next until it came around full circle to Javari again. "Ready your weapons for battle. With the blessing of the Fire gods, we cannot fail!"

The men around him cheered and Javari patted the teenager beside him on the shoulder, content in the knowledge they were in the right and the gods would be with them. There would be many blessings for them all.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The sun had set an hour ago and there had been no word from Osuro. Teyla heard a noise, her hand automatically going to her handgun, but she stopped when she saw it was Osuro returning from a path along the river. Ronon was with him. Ronon's expression was indiscernible at first. Osuro looked haggard and he was breathing hard from running.

For a moment, Teyla thought their request to enter the forbidden land had been denied, but then Ronon met her gaze and she knew Osuro had been successful. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or only more concerned. She glanced at Carson as he waited pensively at Osuro and Ronon. She took a deep breath as she realized deep down she already knew the answer. It was only because of Carson's ceaseless drive to ease the suffering of those afflicted with the Hoffan virus, or better yet to cure the disease completely, that they were even there. They had to succeed.

Siska stood and met his old friend halfway. "And?" he asked.

Osuro nodded and Siska smiled, patting Osuro on the shoulder. He looked at Carson, who cheered and beamed from ear to ear. Siska said, "We shall save lives after all, Dr. Beckett!"

Osuro spat on the ground. "Do not rejoice just yet. Ukua Atul, the leader of the Fire people, isn't happy about our presence. Our every move will be watched. If any one of us does a single thing wrong, all of us will be killed and it won't be pretty."

John stood. "Well, that's comforting," he said as he stepped toward Osuro. He paused to study Osuro. "When do we leave?"

"As it has been told from the old ones, the dragon root can only be blessed with power when harvested under the stars, so we must leave right away or we won't have enough time for the harvest and packing. It will take us a few hours to get to the location where the dragon root grows. We can pick the wahsuni leaves as we go. I pray it does not rain when it comes time to wrap the dragon root in the wahsuni leaves or our trip will be for naught. We must be back across the river before sunrise."

"Or what?" Rodney asked. "We die?"

Osuro nodded.

"They said that? They said that if we were still on the other side of the river after sunrise, we die?"

Again, Osuro nodded. Rodney's reaction was intense and immediate. "Oh good grief, do you realize just how many ways we are doomed with this escapade?" he said as he began to pace. "I mean, we've got Javari's men behind us, the Fire people ahead of us, a typhoon on one side, and a volcano on the other! Any direction we move, we're dead!"

John held up a hand. "Relax for just a minute before you work yourself up into a state, McKay. Let's just take things one step at a time. First, we cross the river and do what we have to do there, then we'll deal with the rest. Is everybody ready to go?"

Teyla nodded and picked up her pack. "I am ready."

Beckett already had his pack on his shoulder. "Aye, same here."

Ronon nodded. "I'm good."

Rodney stood in place for a moment, then shook his head as he picked up his pack. "So everyone's in a rush to go, is that it? Fine. Fine. Well, I'm as ready for certain death as I'll ever be," he said as he slung his back over one shoulder.

Siska chuckled as he prepared to leave. "I, too, am ready," Siska said, then paused, looking at Osuro. "Os, do the voices say if we will succeed?"

Osuro's gaze went distant and he shook his head. "I only get glimpses of things that might come to pass, not clear visions of what will be."

Carson stood, ready to move out. "Then let's be off. Just remember, it is for the greater good that we risk our lives. The sooner we are back on this side of the river, the better."

"We don't have any choice," John said finally. "Javari is closing the distance between us. We need to cross the river and we need to do it fast."

Teyla stopped. "John, what will we do if Javari's people do not enter the forbidden land, but simply lie in wait for us when we return from harvesting the dragon root?"

John frowned. "We fight... unless there's another route we can use to return from the forbidden land?"

He looked at Siska and Osuro. Osuro nodded his head reluctantly. "There is another way, but the route is perilous."

"Is it more perilous than being outnumbered three to one in battle?" Teyla asked quietly.

"You mean to compare a predator hunting for food versus the human predators of Javari's kind? I think I prefer to take my chances with the tortikas and mecawrs... " Osuro said just as quietly, and then he turned back to the path along the river. "At least, when those animals kill you, you know it's for a good reason like feeding a hungry family."

He stopped and looked back at them, studying them as if he had sensed danger, then without warning, the ground trembled and Teyla could hear a distant rumbling. Osuro spun around and looked in the direction of Chumachu.

A plume of molten lava sprayed a thousand feet into the air in a brilliant display that lit up the night in gold and red. A river of lava quickly flowed down one face of the mighty volcano. Rodney scrambled for his scanner. He took one look at it and groaned. Teyla stepped closer to him. "What does it show, Rodney?"

"The worst, of course. Our timing always sucks."

The ground shook again as if to accentuate the issue and Rodney muttered, "Oh yeah, we're screwed."

Siska froze in place, looking over at Osuro. Osuro merely closed his eyes and shook his head. Siska moved closer to him. "Is it Raatero? The Fire god of war? Have we angered him?"

Osuro looked at Siska. "Of course, he is angered, but what is in play now must come to pass. We have no choice. We must go into the forbidden land for the dragon root – the voices agree about that now, but be careful of your every move. Try to not alarm the Fire people. The consequences could be deadly."

He grunted and held a hand toward the volcano. "Chumachu is lighting our way. Between that and the full moon shining down on us, we will be able to see our path through the night without carrying torches. Pray that Makini, the Fire god of joy and peace, is watching over us and trying to appease Raatero. Come, we must go."

He turned and headed out without looking back to see who followed.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Rodney had always thought of himself as a strong man, both in body and spirit. Granted, he couldn't run a marathon, or even a mile or two without getting a stitch in his side, but he could hold his own most of the time in what was demanded of the team. They had been to a vast variety of climates and locations since coming to the Pegasus galaxy, but he really did hate the jungle the most out of any of them.

After all, people could get all kinds of creepy, disgusting fungal infections in all that moist heat. It was amazing he hadn't contracted a fatal case of jock itch or athlete's foot already, considering how soggy his clothes were.

Then there were the bugs. Even at night, there were bugs. Okay, the butterflies were beautiful and he enjoyed watching them flutter around until Siska had told him the bright blue and yellow ones were poisonous... sheesh! They were butterflies!

Rodney stiffened when he heard the distant growl of a big cat, probably something like a jaguar and Rodney wondered if it was one of the tortikas or mecawrs that Osuro mentioned earlier. He squeezed his hands into fists. Was there going to be some place, some time that his life wasn't in jeopardy in this damned jungle?

At least the Loa hadn't attacked them yet, though Rodney could feel their eyes on the back of his neck. They probably had poison-dipped arrows aimed at his heart at this very moment. He was experiencing a very distinct Indiana Jones moment. If only he had a fedora and a bull whip.

The incessant rain had become more than bothersome, because now it could jeopardize their entire mission. They were enduring high winds, so heavy with moisture it felt as if the skies above them were about to open up and let loose a flood. No, it was just plain miserable to be out in the elements right now.

Osuro pointed down into a little valley and he spoke as he started down the winding path leading down to the location. "There, below the great jajuma tree, is where the dragon root grows. You must watch your step. The stalk above ground must not be damaged before harvesting it. The plant itself is a very fragile thing – you must make sure the stalk is intact when harvested. The root's susceptible to water once it is pulled from the ground, and it must be wrapped quickly, but if you do all that correctly, it is also a most powerful curative. Watch what I do and follow my instructions exactly."

Right now, Osuro sounded quite sane as he spoke, even intelligent, but Rodney knew that could change at any moment. Without warning, the man could start howling at the sky to demand answers once more. It was creepy, and it might have even been entertaining in a sick sort of way, except Rodney's life depended on what those damned mysterious voices told Osuro.

The wind shrieked around them and the rain just kept coming. They had just reached the location when Sheppard scratched at the back of his neck in frustration and handed McKay his life signs detector, saying, "Something is interfering with this. Maybe you could see what's wrong with it. I haven't been able to get a good read on it before since we entered the forbidden lands, which is very strange. I've never seen it act this way before and I don't like it happening now. Javari and his men could be right behind us."

"You trust your machines too much," Osuro muttered quietly from where he stood at the front of the group, a good distance away from Sheppard and Rodney. "Whether we live or die today cannot be foretold on a machine, our fate lies in what we do next. Trust in the Fire gods to bless us with survival."

"Yes, well, you do the trusting and I'll watch my _machine – _" Rodney broke off at the sharp look from Teyla and Carson. He began to fiddle with the detector.

Rodney's voice was low and no longer confrontational when he changed topics mid-stream. He looked up at Sheppard and said, "Actually, it might be because of the heat signature of the volcano itself. Being this close to a geothermal event like an erupting volcano is probably overwhelming its sensors."

Sheppard pursed his lips and nodded. "Probably. I'm going to drop back to a point where I can get a visual on Javari's location."

Rodney swallowed nervously at the thought of being separated from Sheppard with things as tenuous as they were right then. There was a lot to be said about not splitting up the team. Ronon stopped and started back in Sheppard's direction. "I'll go with you," he said, "Together, we can cover the trail coming out of the mountain pass."

Sheppard shook his head, the rain heavy enough to actually cause Sheppard's spiky hair to sag. That didn't happen often. John didn't seem to notice it as he said, "I can cover it. They need you to help harvest the root. The faster you guys work, the better. I'll just go – " John stopped short, his stance going rigid, as if he could see something Rodney could not. Ronon and Teyla stiffened, too.

Something was happening. Some sort of danger that Rodney wasn't aware of and that scared him. The unknown always did. Rodney knew so much, and what he didn't know he could usually figure out sooner or later. He'd come to rely heavily on his vast wealth of knowledge, but in matters like this, when he had no idea in hell what was going on, he floundered around like a fish out of water.

Osuro's head tilted to the side and he stared into the jungle. "Come out, Ukua Atul, I know you are there with your warriors. You have us surrounded."

The sky was tinged a deep red from the direct heat-glow of the lava flowing down the mountainside above them. There was the slightest movement and Ukua walked out into the clearing. Ukua was a short man, but taller than Siska or Osuro. He wore nothing except a loincloth, and his skin was coated with dried mud. Or at least that was what Rodney thought it was. Rodney didn't want to consider the possible alternatives.

Ukua had the bearing of a leader, but his expression was contorted with anger at the moment and he spoke directly to Osuro. "You lied to us!"

"What?" Osuro said, obviously confused.

"You said there would only be seven of you!"

"But there is only seven."

"No!" Ukua shouted and pointed to the top of the valley just as Javari emerged with his two dozen warriors. "How many more have you brought upon us? Did you think we would not defend ourselves if you came with more men? Did you think us helpless fools?"

Rodney sucked in a deep breath, knowing with certainty the shit was about to hit the fan. "Ah, hell," Rodney muttered and glanced over at Teyla standing near him.

She met his gaze and released the safety on her P90, then from Sheppard's position, Rodney heard him do the same time, so he followed suit.

Osuro shook his head, having to shout over the howling wind. "They are not with us! They have come on their own accord to stop us from harvesting the dragon root. I would not lie to you, Ukua. I have lived with you. I know your ways. You nurtured me, bringing me back from the brink of death. No, I would not lie to you."

Ukua stared at Osuro for a long moment, then turned and said something in a low voice to one of his men. The man took off running as Osuro took a step closer to him. "Ukua, on my word, they are not with us."

Ukua didn't react. Long seconds passed as Ukua studied him, then he shook his head and said, "I know you would not lie to us. You would not dishonor us that way. So, what do the invisible ones tell you? Do you see how this will end?"

Osuro glanced up at the sky, squinting as if he was concentrating very hard, then his stance stiffened, his expression growing infinitely sadder.

"How many will die?" Ukua said, as if he were well versed in reading Osuro's body language.

Osuro glanced back at Ukua. "Many. There will be fighting. There will be death."

He took another step toward Ukua. "But you must trust us. I would not lie to you. I would not bring down the wrath of the Fire gods upon you and your people."

Ukua took a deep breath, looking very grim.

Suddenly, an image of a man sitting in a large pot of water surrounded by cannibals as the water heated up filled Rodney's mind. Too many black-and-white jungle adventure movies watched as a kid now haunted Rodney's thoughts. Osuro would have mentioned if the Fire people were cannibals, right? Rodney swallowed hard and wondered just how much longer they had to live. If they were lucky, they'd die quickly and not in some vat, the makings of tomorrow's dinner.

Javari and his men approached them quickly, clearly out of breath from running. He held his hands in front of him in a placating manner. "Do not worry, holy ones, we will stop these strangers from defiling your land. Chumachu is already angry with their presence and I'm sure the Fire gods are even more so. If these heathen even touch the dragon root, there will be no stopping their wrath!"

Ukua Atul stepped in the direction of Javari's men, and Javari's men gathered around Javari in a protective stance. "No, you misunderstand. They are here with our permission. The dragon root is holy, but so is the air we breathe and the water that sustains us. It is the way of the Loa to cherish all of nature's gifts, but we do not tolerate trespassers easily. They have been granted access, but you have not! Leave now or die!"

A quick succession of expressions passed over Javari's face. Betrayal. Anger. Dread. Resolution. The man wiped at the rain dripping down his face and slung away the excess from his hand, but it was only replaced by more. "No, these people will bring down the full wrath of Chumachu and the trinity of the Fire gods! They will destroy us all! Chumachu's fury will wipe out any trace of our existence! These people cannot be allowed to – "

Javari was interrupted by a strong quake that nearly knocked Rodney from his feet. Rodney had to grab hold of a nearby tree to stay upright as the others all lunged for support. Then the night sky lit up with another huge spray of lava from the volcano high above them – gold and red plumes danced through the air as if they were actual flames, flames that could mean their demise.

"See?" Javari shouted. "There is our answer! The gods are angered and their wrath must placated with the blood of these heathen!"

He pointed at Sheppard and cried to his men, "Kill them before the Fire gods destroy us all!"

Javari's men spread out, along with Ukua's, and the arrows began flying from both sides. Sheppard and the others scrambled for protection, and Rodney tried to make himself as small a target as possible behind a large boulder. Ukua and his people disappeared into the jungle and Rodney held his breath waiting for what would happen next as arrows were shot from both Javari's men and the Loa.

"Sheppard, what do we do?" he shouted.

"Just hold your position!" he heard Sheppard answer.

Rodney raised his head a little, trying to see where Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon were.

Out of the blue, Osuro started screaming at the sky again. "Tell me! Tell me what to tell them to do!" he shouted, still standing out in the open, totally ignorant of the battle erupting around him. "I can't hear you over the rain and wind!"

Teyla tried to make her way over to him, but flying arrows hindered her passage. Meanwhile, Osuro paced, without fear, without the awareness that he should even be afraid, arguing with his voices in the sky as if he was standing outside his hut, instead of deep in the forbidden territory with religious zealots trying to kill all of them and the Loa probably planning to do the same thing.

"I don't understand! Tell me! Show me!" Osuro continued as the rain fell harder. "You must speak louder!"

The three teenagers who had been taunting Osuro the night before had somehow snuck past Sheppard and Ronon and were now surrounding Osuro with murderous intent in their eyes. The tallest one of them said, "Javari tried to talk you out of this madness, Kepou! You should have listened. Now, it's time to die for the sacrilege you've done today!"

"Ah, crap," Rodney said as he aimed his handgun at the teens.

Osuro looked up at the sky, sadness marking his expression, and he begged, "Do they have to die?" right before a volley of arrows struck each of the teens from within the jungle.

Rodney spun around, looking in the direction the arrows came from. "Crap!" he shouted, wondering how many of the Loa had arrows pointed at him at that very moment. He was so dead!

"Sheppard?" Rodney called out as he ducked back down behind his boulder, still feeling isolated from the others.

The rain fell more steadily now. Rodney's gaze darted up at the volcano, spewing fiery lava that made the sky glow brightly with red and gold, its brilliance only slightly softened by the rain. The lava flowed faster now, along with the spray of rock and probably lethal doses of volcanic gases. The ground shook again, this time for several seconds, and Rodney had to put a hand to the boulder beside him to keep from falling over. Something caught his eye falling from above and Rodney's breath hitched as he realized what it was.

"Incoming!" he shouted and then put a hand over his head as volcanic rocks the size of his fist peppered the ground around him, one landing not two feet away. "Oh, God, oh, God... " he murmured incessantly.

"McKay?" he heard Sheppard call out.

"Still alive, no thanks to you!" he shouted back. "Why aren't you rescuing me?"

"Just stay put," Sheppard shouted back.

"Like I have a choice!" Rodney replied.

Rodney blinked several times and tried to slow his breathing. He needed to stay aware of what was going on with the volcano and increasing storm, aware of the data his scanner told him, and most importantly aware of the people who were trying to kill them.

Without warning, there was a rush of men and women running out from the jungle. Fire people, Rodney assumed. They were all covered with the same dried mud – or maybe it was volcanic ash? It really didn't matter because the rain was washing it away. What was worse, these people were charging toward Sheppard, Ronon, Javari and his men, as if all of them were now the enemy.

The sky let loose a downpour the likes of which Rodney hadn't seen in a very long time, which made discerning the specifics of the battle more difficult. He paused, not quite sure where to aim his gun. He'd had lost track of Teyla, Carson, and Siska. As he glanced around, he heard a noise behind him and turned in time to see one of the Loa coming at him with a spear in hand.

Rodney fired without conscious thought and swallowed hard as the man fell forward, but thankfully his spear missed Rodney and dug deep into the ground beside him.

When Rodney looked at the man again, all he saw was the glassy gaze of death in the man's eyes. "Ah, damn it!" Rodney said loudly, feeling sick at the thought of taking a life, even if the man was going to kill him. He scooted away from the man, his dead eyes haunting Rodney even as he moved, but he had no time to think about it any longer.

He heard Ronon's blaster and bursts of P90 weapons fire, but he wasn't sure if it came from Sheppard's or Teyla's weapon. People screamed in pain and called out for help from all around the chaotic scene.

For a moment, Rodney thought he heard Carson cry out. "Carson?" he called.

Rodney strained to listen for a response, but there was just too much going on. He searched for a familiar face as he tried to find a more defensible position.

"Siska!" he heard Osuro shout. "Be careful!"

Rodney glanced around again to see what danger Siska was in, but he instinctively ducked when a brilliant flash of blue light shot past him. Rodney spun around to see a woman with a knife in her hand about to attack him, only to fall to the ground, stunned by Ronon's weapon.

Lightning flashed overhead repeatedly, blinding Rodney for a moment. He blinked, trying to see more than his recovering vision would allow. Things were happening too damned fast to keep track of it all. He heard thunder and the sky lit up again and again with lightning. The constant heavy rain made everything more difficult to see. Why couldn't that damned storm have waited a few more hours before hitting?

As Rodney wiped water from his face and stewed over the general unfairness of the universe, his mind spewed facts – like the volcanic rock that was pummeling the area was probably a certain type of basalt. And the escalation in the severity of the storm above them was undoubtedly due to the accumulating volcanic discharges in the atmosphere over the past several hours. It was the very definition of the effects of one natural disaster feeding another one.

Rodney saw Teyla in hand-to-hand combat with two of the Loa, using two long sticks as weapons instead of her knife or guns. He knew full well she was attempting to subdue her opponents without killing them. She'd shed her backpack, probably to be able to fight more easily. Rodney thought about doing the same, then changed his mind.

Siska was nearby, on his knees, fending off an attack by one of Javari's zealots. Ronon was further away, but he was amazing, fighting off two of the Loa and one of Javari's men by himself.

John was surrounded by three of the Loa, his defensive movements graceful, efficient, and deadly. Sheppard's commando fighting always stunned McKay whenever he saw it in action. It was as if Sheppard was an entirely different man when he had to be. That man scared the hell out of Rodney. He'd also discarded his pack.

Rodney's breath hitched as he realized he couldn't see Carson_. Where the hell could he have gone_, he wondered as his gaze swept over the area.

Not far from Sheppard was Osuro, who was holding his own against the man he was fighting. Siska was now knocked to the ground. _Damn it!_

Rodney looked again for Carson, but still couldn't find him. Everyone else seemed busy trying to survive, so that left Rodney as Siska's only hope.

Rodney had a fleeting thought that instead of watching the others he needed to focus a little more on saving his own butt, but then Osuro's warning to Siska flashed through Rodney's thoughts and he moved a little faster. _"And, Siska, I see you – I see you upon the ground, bloodied, maybe even dead... Oh, my old friend, you must be very careful or you will not survive the coming days!"_

Damn, this was going bad, worsening with every second.

Rodney stopped when he saw Osuro go down with two of the shaman's men piling on top of him, now obviously overmatched. "Ah, damn it," Rodney said, "What do I do now?"

He glanced at Osuro, then Siska and back to Osuro, still unable to see Carson, and cursed under his breath as he changed direction. If Osuro died, then the rest of them were goners for sure. When he felt he was within a range where he could accurately hit his target, Rodney stopped and aimed at a man who raised his knife, about to plunge its blade into Osuro's chest. Rodney's shot just barely saved Osuro's life.

"McKay, look out!" Sheppard shouted, diverting his attention to warn Rodney. John was knocked to his knees by a blow from the only man still left fighting him, the other two already downed, but he was right back up again in a flash.

Rodney started to turn to look at what Sheppard had seen, but he slipped on some mud. Water already was pooling on the ground around them, the saturated soil unable to keep up with the intensity of the downpour. Before Rodney could do anything, there was sudden and intense pain in his left shoulder. As he turned, he saw one of the Loa with a bloody spear in hand – apparently bloodied now with Rodney's blood. If Rodney hadn't stumbled, the spear would have done more than simply gouging a deep groove into his shoulder.

Rodney brought his gun up and fired before the man could try again, his shot hitting the man dead center in the chest. Rodney fell back into the mud and cringed when the water soaked through his clothes and reached his newly incurred wound. He hated this kill-or-be-killed mentality. He wasn't meant to be a soldier, damn it!

He was startled when he felt a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "Rodney?"

He opened his eyes to see Teyla kneeling over him, urgency and concern in her expression. "How badly are you injured?"

"Pretty badly," he said, grimacing, then shook his head as he sat up. "No, it's bad, but it's not that bad."

Rodney grimaced again as she probed at the wound. "You are fortunate. The spear must have slipped under your tac vest, rather than hitting you full on. Most of it seems to be superficial."

"Doesn't feel superficial," he muttered. He straightened. "How's Siska doing? I was going to help him when I got skewered."

Teyla glanced in Siska's direction. "I will help him. You should be safe here. Most of the fighting is taking place away from you."

She started to stand when her head turned in another direction. "Did you hear that?"

Rodney wiped the rain from his face and shook his head. "What is it?"

"Carson," she said with urgency. "I do not see him, but his shout came from that direction."

Rodney bit on his lip. "I thought I heard him a minute ago, too. Go, help him. I'll be okay. I'll help Siska."

Teyla looked torn between going and staying with Rodney. Finally, she nodded. "Be careful. Keep your weapon ready. I shall return as quickly as I can."

Teyla left him, jogging away to wherever Beckett was. He knew she would take care of Carson, but he still worried about the two of them. He looked up just in time to see Sheppard reach Osuro. Again, Osuro was in mortal jeopardy and totally unaware of it. He began a maddened rant, shouting, "No! Not the psychic touch! Not again! Beware! Beware! Run away!"

Then Osuro began to fight like a man possessed, felling another of the ones around him. He spun around and pointed at Sheppard. "Run away!"

John glanced in Osuro's direction, but he didn't seem to give the warning much notice. He raised his handgun and fired point blank at one of the men attacking Osuro from behind. Rodney couldn't tell if it was one of the Loa or the shaman's men, but by then, it didn't really matter anymore. Everyone was fighting now and it seemed most of them wanted their group dead.

Rodney glanced at Siska again and he was in a better position now, only fighting one man, but he was struggling and Rodney feared he could go down at any moment.

Rodney tried to get to his feet, but he kept slipping in the mud and his shoulder throbbed like a son of a bitch. Finally, he stood in time to see Sheppard wrap a hand around Osuro's arm and pull him in the direction of a couple of boulders for a more defensible position.

Rodney breathed a little easier, though Osuro tried to struggle out of Sheppard's hold. "No, run away! Not the psychic touch again! Run away!"

Without warning, Ukua Atul ran forward, appearing from an opening in the lush vegetation. Rodney thought he was going to attack Sheppard or Osuro, but instead he speared one of Javari's men who had swooped in to attack Osuro.

Ukua called to Osuro in a low but urgent tone. Before Osuro could answer, Ukua was then struck in the head with the hilt of a spear by another one of Javari's acolytes. Dazed, Ukua dropped to his knees with his hands spread out in front of him to keep him from falling face first into the mud.

Another of Javari's men raised his machete above Ukua's head. Rodney didn't pause as he shot the man, then continued to stumble his way toward Siska. He was nearly there when Siska defeated his assailant.

Siska met Rodney's gaze with a tired sigh. Rodney moved to his side, but both men stopped when Sheppard and Osuro faced off with Javari. Sheppard tried to stay in front of Osuro as Osuro struggled to confront Javari himself.

Osuro hissed at Javari, "Too much ugliness has been done in the name of holy causes! Too much ugliness! You have brought this upon yourself!"

"No one would be here right now if it wasn't for your interference! This must end now!" Javari shouted as he raised his spear in Osuro's direction.

"That's enough, boys," Sheppard said with a deliberate drawl as he jockeyed to keep himself between Javari and Osuro. "Let's just all settle down a little and see if we can come to some sort of middle ground."

Osuro surged forward again, nearly tripping up Sheppard as he said, "Javari, bringer of death, is that the legacy you wanted?"

Osuro was so involved with Javari that he grabbed Sheppard's knife from its sheath attached to the back of Sheppard's belt and tried to dart around Sheppard to wave it in front of Javari. "You will die today, Javari. I have foreseen it!"

Javari merely chuckled at Osuro's antics. "I think you have it wrong, Kepou. It is you who dies this day."

Sheppard tried to pull Osuro back, but the old man fought like a wild thing, elbowing and kicking Sheppard, causing Sheppard to lose his handgun.

"Damn it, Osuro!" Sheppard cursed as he struggled to get hold of the man, then Osuro stopped suddenly, looking to the clouds in horror.

"Oh, no, forgive me!" he shouted. "We will run! We will run now!"

There was irritation in Sheppard's expression when Osuro started pulling on Sheppard's arm. "Run! Run! Run!" Osuro shouted frantically.

Sheppard watched Javari with one eye as he tried to hold back Osuro. "Stop it!" John said. "You aren't helping here!"

Javari laughed as he watched the two, but there was something malicious in his mirth and Rodney found himself watching Javari's every move instead of Sheppard's, at least until Sheppard slugged Osuro hard.

The little man went down with the punch to the jaw, hitting his head on a rock. Sheppard started to move down to check on Osuro. Javari stepped forward with his spear, so Sheppard turned back to Javari, wariness in his every move. "Well, now, that's leaves just the two of us to have our little chat."

Javari laughed again, but it only made Rodney more alarmed. Ukua was still on his hands and knees, and Osuro was moving sluggishly from where he was lying.

Javari looked at Sheppard in disdain. "You think I want to talk to you, defiler? No, first I will kill Kepou, then I will kill you. The Fire gods will be appeased and Chumachu will settle down once more."

"Run," Rodney could barely hear Osuro yell hoarsely to Sheppard.

Sheppard gave Osuro a strange glance, then whirled round when Javari made a running attack toward Osuro. John couldn't make it to his weapon, but he picked up a discarded spear and brought it up. Rodney tried to aim at Javari to take him down before he could reach Sheppard, but he couldn't get a clean shot.

Sheppard deflected the thrust of Javari's spear, but its blade grazed John's left arm as it slid by him. John didn't cry out, but he did stumble back a few steps as the spear dropped from his hand, then he slipped in the mud and went down on one knee. Javari spun around, preparing to use a killing thrust against Sheppard.

Rodney held his breath as John rolled in the mud to grab his handgun. He brought up the weapon before Javari could attack again and fired. It had to have been a killing shot and Rodney wasn't one bit upset to think Javari was dead.

There were so many of the Loa and Javari's men still fighting around them, though Rodney and Siska seemed to be forgotten at the moment. Rodney could see Teyla still fighting to his far left and Ronon slugging it out on his far right.

Two more of Javari's men came at Sheppard and Osuro. One of them leapt forward with his machete aimed at Osuro's neck; the other went after Sheppard with a spear.

Ronon's blaster went off and the man with the machete fell to the ground, stunned. Rodney sighed with relief.

Instead of reacting with relief, too, Osuro seemed filled with rage. "NO! Not again!" he shouted, trying to get to his knees, but he kept shaking his head as if to clear it. "Run!" he begged Sheppard. "We must run – !"

Before Osuro could stand, the battle between three of the Loa and two of Javari's men expanded to encompass Sheppard and Osuro. One of the Loa went after Javari's man while the other rushed toward Osuro. Sheppard bent down to help Osuro stand, his handgun ready to fire.

Osuro put out a hand and screamed, "NO!" just as the Loa veered away from Osuro and put a hand toward Sheppard's head.

"No!" Siska shouted to Sheppard.

Rodney's gaze darted over at Siska for a moment.

"What's wrong – " Rodney started to ask, but then John ducked below the man's outstretched hand and sank his fist into the man's gut, doubling him over.

John straightened, his good hand grabbing hold of Osuro again, but it was Osuro who moved next. He put his hand around Sheppard's arm and jerked him to the side, just in time to avoid a sudden volley of volcanic rock. The rocks were bigger this time, now a good eight inches in diameter and definitely lethal. The impact would have killed both men if not for Osuro's intervention.

A flying rock took out one of Javari's men as he swung his spear around, hitting Sheppard in the ribs with the side of the spear before John could regain his balance and knocked the breath out of him. Javari's man went down with the impact of the rock, dead instantly, but his blow caused Sheppard to go down to his knees.

Instead of being relieved, Osuro tried to take a defensive position in front of Sheppard, but he couldn't get to his feet. He swayed and he put one hand to his head as he screamed, "NO!"

A moment later, Osuro was struck in the chest by an arrow from one of Javari's men and fell to one side with the impact.

"Ah, damn it," Rodney muttered.

Osuro reached down and pulled the arrow from his leather and obsidian ceremonial pendant, tossing it aside, and then pressed a hand against the superficial wound. Osuro began moving almost right away, though his movements were now stilted, but he kept going, crawling toward Sheppard.

Ukua, still looking dazed, was beside Sheppard and seemed startled by Sheppard's nearness. Ukua reached out with his hand and the moment his hand touched Sheppard's head, John screamed. It wasn't a moan or a groan, but a long, loud, reflexive scream of agony.

Rodney was running toward him before he knew was he was doing, totally ignorant of the rock falling around him or the assailants in the area. Siska was right behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ronon and Teyla responding to Sheppard's scream, too. Whatever had happened, Sheppard was now left lying in the mud, writhing in pain.

Ukua looked utterly drained by his injury and his contact with Sheppard, and he slumped to the ground. A few of Javari's zealots started to go after Ukua, but they were stopped by a heavily armed trio of the Loa who engaged them in hand-to-hand combat long enough for two others who helped to drag Ukua away.

It appeared as if all of the Loa were retreating, which was good, because all that mattered at the moment was Sheppard. Rodney reached Sheppard first and found him still writhing in pain with both hands pressed against his skull, but at least the screams had settled down to prolonged moans._ What the hell had Ukua done to Sheppard? _

When Rodney touched Sheppard's bare arm, he drew his hand back as if burned. Sheppard's skin was hot, really hot, as if he'd suddenly contracted a high fever, something seemingly as hot as the lava flowing down Chumachu.

Rodney glanced at Siska. "What – what the hell just happened?"

Siska avoided his gaze. Instead, he went to help Osuro who was still on his hands and knees. In the moment of Rodney's hesitation, Ronon swept in and started to pull Sheppard's arm over his shoulder, but then he, too, drew his hand away in disbelief. He recovered from the shock quickly and grabbed John's arm, pulling it over his shoulder.

"Cover us," Ronon said to Rodney briskly.

"I will," Teyla said. "I am in better shape to help Ronon with John, Rodney, if you will assist Carson."

Rodney looked around and saw Carson standing behind him, an arrow protruding from the upper part of his left arm. The man's face was contorted in agony and he was very pale. It took all Rodney had not to puke at the thought of an arrow sticking out of Carson's arm. The memories of having one stuck in his ass were still way too painful.

Despite all that, Rodney rushed to Carson's side and put an arm around him, but he kept glancing back to make sure Teyla and Ronon were doing okay with Sheppard.

"What happened?" Carson asked breathlessly. Rodney didn't like the way Carson swayed, even within his grasp.

"Something's wrong with Sheppard."

Beckett sighed. "I know that, Rodney, I heard him screaming. What happened to cause the screaming?"

"Hell, if I know," Rodney said, chewing on his lower lip for a moment as he saw Ronon lift Sheppard as he stood. Ronon tottered for a moment before Teyla went to take John's other arm over her shoulder.

Rodney shook his head. "One of the Loa touched him on the head and he went down hard, screaming – screaming like he was dying. I've never heard John scream like that before and that's saying a lot. It was very unnerving... " his voice tapered off as he glanced ahead at Sheppard.

Carson stopped. "Touched him on the head, you say?"

McKay nodded. Now, it was his turn to be irritated, because Carson was being so damned vague, but when he looked more closely at Carson's face, he stiffened when he saw dread. "What?"

Carson suddenly increased his pace, pulling McKay along with him. "I hope to hell I am wrong."

Rodney stopped this time. "What is it?"

"Something Siska told me about Osuro while we were journeying here. I pray Siska's story was only that, just a story. Come on, let's get moving!"

Then Carson slipped on the mud, jarring his arm, and then gasped as he bent forward in pain. "Damn, that hurts."

Rodney kept his hold on Carson as he silently urged him forward again. "I tried to tell you that when I had that arrow stuck in my ass, but you kept telling me to buck up!"

"Not now, Rodney," Carson said through clenched teeth.

Rodney was inclined to point out that Carson wasn't so hot in dealing with pain himself, but then Rodney decided now probably wasn't the best time to beleaguer the point of Carson's unsympathetic bedside manner.

Siska was having a hard time keeping Osuro upright. For a moment, he considered switching places with Siska since Carson was at least able to walk, but then Carson swayed and Rodney knew Siska would never be able to keep Carson on his feet if he lost his balance again.

Rodney watched Ronon and Teyla with Sheppard, his gaze narrowing as he took in Sheppard's limp body hanging between Ronon and Teyla. His own pain became less important as he struggled to move faster.

Carson's knees almost buckled and it took all Rodney had to keep the two of them from toppling over. Yeah, Siska never could have stopped that. The sudden movement caused the pain in Rodney's shoulder wound flare to unignorable again. Carson noticed it when Rodney hissed loudly. After they were better situated, he pulled back his arm that Rodney had pulled over his shoulder, pausing to look at Rodney's blood that now stained his arm. He pulled aside the strap of Rodney's backpack to look more closely, moving the muddy fabric of Rodney's t-shirt with its ragged edges around the wound.

"Seems that Sheppard isn't the only one to need medical attention," he said grimly.

Rodney frowned. "We don't have time for that right now. Who knows when the fighting will start again? Let's get going."

Carson's expression was especially troubled as he pushed forward again, going much faster this time.

"Easy, Carson," Rodney said softly, "I said let's get going, not run at breakneck speed."

Carson frowned again in irritation. "The sooner we get going, the sooner I can triage everyone's injuries."

Rodney kept his P90 handy. He caught a glimpse of the last two of Javari's men as they began to run for the trail leading out of the forbidden land. A slew of arrows took them down so quickly, neither man had a chance to make a sound.

"Holy shit!" Rodney exclaimed, knowing for certain there was no way any of them was going to escape this place with their lives.

"Just keep moving, Rodney," Carson said breathlessly. "They could have already cut us down if they wanted to, but they haven't."

By the time Rodney and Carson joined up with Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard, Osuro and Siska were there with them. With one hand to his bloodied chest, Osuro rasped, "There's a cave nearby. I'll lead the way."

Rodney grunted. Once again, their lives resided in the hands of a crazy man. It was a very disturbing trend. Rodney shook his head but followed him anyway. Teyla and Ronon were bearing the dead weight of Sheppard's limp body between the two of them, their expressions stoic, as if it took all their concentration to contain their rage, hold on to Sheppard, and get him to safety.

It was only then that Rodney noticed both Teyla and Ronon bore injuries of their own. Teyla had a deep cut at the hairline of her right temple that caused blood to trail down her face and neck. Ronon was bleeding from his left side. Crap, they were all so damned screwed.

Teyla stumbled and everyone stopped as she struggled to keep her hold on Sheppard. Carson said, "Rodney, go help Ronon with the colonel. I'll be fine on my own."

Rodney shook his head. "Oh yeah, right, like you're not already having your own problems with staying on your feet."

Siska moved closer. "Os is stronger now, I can help Dr. Beckett. Go help the others."

Osuro had stopped beside Teyla. He was still having trouble focusing, but his grogginess did seem to have improved. Osuro slipped an arm around Teyla's back, drawing her away from Sheppard. Rodney hesitated for a second, then slipped in the void she left, pulling Sheppard's arm around his neck. Teyla was pale and looked especially miserable with the wind sending the rain directly at her. She blinked and seemed to falter again before she righted herself.

Ronon glanced over at her and Osuro, then at Siska and Beckett. "You guys go on ahead to the cave. We'll get there as soon as we can."

The four left Ronon and Rodney reluctantly. Rodney tightened his grip on Sheppard's hand as they started moving forward – on Sheppard's burning hot hand, then he noticed John's heated arm as it rested on the back of his neck. Rodney gritted his teeth together in frustration. It was just plain unnatural for anyone to be that hot, knowing no one could survive for very long with a fever like that.

Rodney stiffened when he heard Sheppard begin to mumble gibberish that Rodney couldn't understand. The only word Rodney could make out clearly was Ford's name. Where the hell that came from, Rodney had no idea.

Ronon picked up the pace and they were nearly jogging along, then Rodney didn't care about what Sheppard was ranting about, because all he was focused on was surviving long enough to get them to that damned cave. God, he hated jungles. And volcanos. And typhoons. And arrows. And spears. And the socks he was wearing...

There was another quake that almost fell him, but he managed to hold on to Sheppard, then Chumachu really began to spew lava.

It was like the end on the world was upon them... and maybe it was.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Johnny Cash's song, _Ring of Fire_, blasted through John's mind like a raging inferno as he fought to find his way back to consciousness.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down_

_and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns_

His body and brain were being consumed by a blaze that came from deep within and roiled across every fiber of his being. He was being burned alive. He heard someone screaming in agony, only to realize it came from his very own lips. He tried to stifle the sound, but the best he could do was keep his lips locked shut, making the screams tame down to extended moans.

John struggled against hands trying to hold him in place, hands that seemed icy cold, cold as the touch of death. God, his body burned so badly that every coherent thought was consumed by the flames. He forced his eyes open and blinked a couple of times. Now, there were blurry images in the distance, images that clarified until he could see Aiden Ford running ahead of him. How the hell did Aiden get here?

The last time John had seen him, Aiden was on a hive ship that later exploded in a tremendous fireball. Why would he be on a little known world in a solar system on the edge of the Pegasus galaxy?

Putting aside his confusion, he put out a hand and called, "Ford!"

He licked his parched lips and called in a louder tone. "Aiden!"

John tried to catch up to him, but he couldn't. He couldn't seem to get his body moving again. He wanted to, but, God, he was burning alive, burning alive.

John's cloudy vision cleared a little more and he saw three Wraith now following Ford. Aiden didn't act as if he knew they were behind him.

"Ford, look out!" he screamed, but Aiden didn't glance back at him.

John had to help his former lieutenant and friend. With that thought in mind, he fought back the flames a little more, but when he tried to move forward, those invisible hands were there again, holding John back, and they wouldn't let go of him.

He practically growled with frustration and yelled, "Ford, look out!"

There was still no response from Ford that he'd even heard John's shouts, so John took a deep breath. He had to help him. He had to. He'd let down Ford in the past when Ford had needed help so desperately and John was determined to keep that from happening again.

John went limp, then came to life again, finally surprising his invisible captors, and he broke free of the hands restraining him. He fought without conscious thought, going on instinct alone. He felt his hands strike key areas of the people holding him, the hard edge of one hand connecting with his invisible assailant's throat. With his other arm, he shoved an elbow hard into another one's solar plexus, knocking the air from their lungs, and finally he was free.

When John looked for Aiden again, he realized the scene around Aiden had somehow changed and Ford was actually in a forest instead of the jungle, but he was still in extreme danger with the Wraith being so close. John put out a hand and yelled, "Ford, listen to me!"

Aiden looked back in his direction. For a moment, John thought Aiden had heard him. John stepped forward and said, "Aiden, stop running. It's me, Sheppard. Let me help you."

Then Aiden took off, lost in a grove of leafless trees with three Wraith stealthily sneaking up behind him. "Ford!" he screamed.

Ford and the Wraith disappeared into the trees and John had no choice but to take off after them.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Siska turned back when Sheppard started shouting and carrying on. He shared a troubled glance with Beckett, then with Teyla and Osuro, but Siska had to force his gaze away from Osuro. The anguish in Osuro's eyes was too much for him to bear. The wind was blowing so badly by then, the rain fell in angled and sharp spikes against Siska's skin. His shoulder ached, but he was in better shape than Dr. Beckett.

Without warning, Sheppard drove his elbow into Ronon's stomach and lashed out with his another hand to strike McKay's throat, then took off running. Ronon doubled over, trying to catch his breath, then he fell to his knees as McKay started after Sheppard, though McKay was coughing and holding his throat as he ran with an unsteady gait.

After a moment, Ronon took off, following McKay and Sheppard. Teyla pulled away from Osuro, but he refused to let go of her. "I must help them," she said breathlessly. Finally, Osuro nodded and they began running.

Siska and Beckett moved as fast as Beckett could go. The first thing Siska noticed as they closed in on Sheppard was the deep red flushing of Sheppard's skin tone and how badly he was shaking, though Siska didn't really have to wonder about the reason behind Sheppard's condition.

Sheppard ran like a drunken fool, his course veering first in one direction and then another, and he kept slipping on the mud as he went. Several times, it looked like he would land face-first in the soggy ground, but then by some miracle he righted himself and kept on going.

McKay kept up with him but didn't touch him, as if he were afraid Sheppard would strike him again.

Sheppard was still mumbling madness, talking to people who weren't really there, barely unable to stay upright. Yet, he fought hard to keep going, almost as if his life depended upon it. No, Siska corrected himself, from the things Sheppard was saying in his maddened state, the man wasn't trying to save himself – he was trying to save someone else. The madness was just another symptom.

For a moment, Siska felt a wave of sickness sweep over him. It was a deep emotional response that came from years of dealing with Osuro and his diminished capacity. Siska knew better than any of the others in their group exactly what was in store for Sheppard and his friends.

Ronon slowed down as he caught up to Rodney, who was trying to subdue the fevered colonel without hurting him further.

"What the hell are you doing, Sheppard?" Ronon said hoarsely, his left hand clutching his side, but it wasn't anger fueling Ronon's admonishment. It was worry, pure and simple.

Rodney managed to grab Sheppard by the arm as Sheppard stubbornly stumbled forward. Sheppard maintained his pace for a moment, practically dragging McKay along before he whirled on McKay. With chilling speed and accuracy, Sheppard delivered a quick series of blows that left Rodney on his back, groaning. Sheppard began running again, leaving Rodney behind.

Siska gasped as a blast of blue light flashed past Rodney, and Sheppard went down hard. With a hand pressed tightly against his side, Ronon jogged over to McKay. "You okay to stand?" he asked.

Rodney shook his head, his breathing fast and shallow. "Hell, no, I'm not okay," he rasped, then coughed, holding his throat.

"Sheppard doesn't know what he's doing right now," Ronon said breathlessly, shaking his head. He extended his hand down to McKay. "Push him too hard and someone might end up dead."

"Now you tell me... " Rodney said as he took Ronon's proffered hand and let the big man pull him up.

McKay tottered on his feet as Teyla and Osuro came up to him and she put a hand to his arm to steady him.

"Holy crap," McKay muttered as he put a hand to his head. "I think Ronon's right. John could have killed me just now."

Teyla shook her head. "No, he would not. John does not kill without necessity. He was able to subdue you and that was enough."

McKay nodded, and winced as he put a hand to his ribs. He adjusted the straps of his backpack and prayed that he hadn't damage the tablet computer he kept in the backpack. Ronon moved to Sheppard's other side as he lay on the ground, unmoving. Ronon put up a hand to keep the rain from hitting him directly in the face as he glanced around warily. "We've got to get to shelter before the Loa attack again or this storm gets any worse."

"The great storm is upon us," Osuro said. "There isn't much time before it strikes with all its fury."

Osuro's face drawn taut with horror and Siska could only imagine what was going on inside his friend's heart as Osuro stared at Sheppard. Osuro looked at Siska and there was a long moment that passed between the two men; Osuro was witnessing firsthand the madness he'd suffered from now present in another man. Osuro shook his head as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I tried to tell him. I tried. The clouds blocked out the sky and I couldn't get a clear message. The words were faint and garbled. If I'd known... if only I'd known just how Ukua was going to touch him, I would have stopped him. I would have stopped him, even if it meant I would be touched instead of Sheppard, but I couldn't hear the voices in time. I couldn't hear them. The clouds, it was the clouds that kept me from knowing."

Osuro was playing with his pendant again as he cried. Teyla put a hand in Osuro's direction and said, "Osuro, you are bleeding."

Osuro looked down at his chest as if noticing his injury for the first time. "It is nothing. My ceremonial pendant from the Loa saved my life. If it had not been there, it would have pierced my heart... maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing."

"Os... " Siska said softly.

"What is the matter?" Teyla asked Osuro, but Osuro only shook his head, too distraught to speak.

"I'll explain everything when we reach the cave. We are far too exposed at the moment," Siska said.

Ronon nodded. "He's right. Let's go."

The ground trembled again and Siska held onto Beckett to keep both of them from being knocked to the ground, the little man struggling to offset Carson's larger body weight, then saw Osuro do the same with Teyla.

When it was done, Ronon stood and turned to them. "Fall back to the cave. We'll be right behind you," he said as he bent down to pull Sheppard to his feet. He grimaced and held his own side for a moment before trying again. This time, McKay was there to help him by taking Sheppard's other arm over his shoulder.

Siska looked over at Osuro as he stood with Teyla, and then Osuro and Teyla started forward, with both Siska and Carson following. Teyla's attention was on the three men behind them and she moved forward reluctantly.

Osuro began muttering incoherently to himself, looking at the sky every little bit, but the rain kept hammering at him, so finally he hung his head down and just walked. Siska watched Osuro, catching Beckett's eye for a moment.

"Siska," Beckett said hoarsely. "Is this what you were telling me about earlier? The psychic touch?"

Siska nodded, pursing his lips together as he glanced over at Osuro. "Osuro, there was no way you could have stopped this from happening. Don't let it upset you."

Osuro shook his head in bitter reproach. "Don't let it upset me? I've lived these many years, knowing I was crazy, knowing what other people thought of me. Now, I could have used that curse of madness to do something good for once, like stopping this from ever happening, but I... I – "

Teyla put a hand on Osuro's shoulder. "You must not blame yourself."

"Os, you told the colonel early on that his fate was clouded from you, that you couldn't see what would happen to him. Maybe this is the way the Fire gods meant for it to happen."

Osuro's expression twisted with emotion. "Meant for it to happen? How could the Fire gods be so cruel? It would be better if Sheppard had died from the touch than live on in madness!"

"He still might die," Siska said sadly. "His fever will still have to reach its peak and that won't happen for an hour or two."

Siska saw Teyla and Carson's sharp reaction at his words and Siska nodded sadly. "It's true," he told them. "The fever he has now will only increase... perhaps to a point where he can't recover from."

Osuro shook his head, beginning to cry. "It would have been better if I had died those many years ago, instead of living a fraction of the life I once had."

"Os, don't say that. I can't imagine my life without your friendship."

Osuro wiped at the water on his face, tears mixing with rainwater and he squeezed his eyes shut. Siska closed his eyes for a moment, too. This couldn't be happening again. Not again. It just couldn't.

Osuro stopped. He looked up at Teyla, his voice rough. "Are you well enough to walk on your own?"

When she nodded, he said, "Help Siska and your friend. I must go ahead to see what shape the cave is in. Just have them follow me as fast as you can."

He took off without waiting for Siska's reply.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A few minutes later, Osuro came back to guide them to the cave. As they were entering the cave, Siska thought it wasn't very big, but it was large enough to easily hold all of them.

Without warning, there was a major quake, knocking Ronon, McKay and Sheppard against a cave wall hard. Teyla, Beckett and Siska were jostled as if a rug had been yanked from under their feet, but they managed to stay upright.

Osuro helped McKay and Ronon stand. Ronon seemed very pale in the shaded light of the cave entrance and he was slow to move, but he helped McKay and Osuro get Sheppard's limp body up and moving.

Osuro must have lit some torches when he'd gone ahead, because they were burning brightly. The flickering light helped, but it was still dark in the far corners of the cave. Squinting, Siska realized the cave was much larger than he first thought with a cavern trailing off into the darkness. They were going to have to start a fire to be able to see the area more clearly.

The moment they got Sheppard down on the ground, he fought against them with a sudden burst of energy, but they seemed ready for a fight, though they practically had to wrestle with him to keep him from getting up again. Teyla, Ronon, and McKay each held down an arm or a leg as Teyla began to speak softly to Sheppard and he seemed to respond to her a little, so she kept talking in that low caring tone of hers.

"Ford?" Sheppard asked breathlessly, reaching out desperately with one hand. "Ford, let me help you," he said in a hoarse whisper.

After a moment, he wrapped his trembling arms around his middle and curled forward, almost in a fetal position, as if to conserve body heat.

Siska watched the three of them tend to Sheppard as if he were a close family relative. No, it was more than that, he decided, as if Sheppard was an injured part of one body they all shared. They focused their entire attention on him, even though each of them had injuries of their own and they could easily be overrun any moment by the Loa.

When Sheppard went quiet for a moment, McKay looked at the others with a panicked look in his eyes. "My God, Sheppard's skin is burning hot. What the hell is going on with him?"

Teyla brushed Sheppard's hair away from his face, and then she placed her hand on his forehead. "You said he was hot, Rodney, but I did not realize to what degree until I touched him myself. This fever came on him with frightening speed."

Siska watched as Sheppard trembled uncontrollably, consumed with fever. He wiped a hand over his face. Not again, he thought, sorrow weighing heavily upon him.

"I don't know what the hell happened, but it's not good!" Rodney said as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

Osuro took note of Carson standing beside him and eyed Beckett's wound closely. "We need to make that arrow smaller or you'll be in agony every time you move and bump something."

"No, I need to help the colonel... " Carson started, but Osuro cut him off by reaching up and breaking off both ends of the arrow in quick succession.

Carson cried out in pain from the unexpected move and it was a good thing Siska still had an arm around him, because Carson went to his knees, practically swooning from the unexpected pain.

After a long minute of hard breathing, Beckett recovered. "Don't ever touch me like that again," he rasped to Osuro before turning to Siska. "I need to get down there, so I can check on my friend," he said, his pale face misted in sweat.

Siska helped Carson down. Carson's skin tone was ashen by the time he got settled. Ronon handed Teyla a pressure bandage from Sheppard's tac vest and she tied it around Sheppard's arm wound as if that was his only injury while McKay hovered beside Beckett.

Siska felt as if he and Osuro were intruding, so he gestured for Osuro to back away. He saw some wood stacked against one wall of the cave and a ring of rocks set around an old campfire. He glanced over to Osuro. "Let's get a fire burning."

Osuro nodded but didn't make any sign of walking away. He was so drawn to Sheppard's plight that he barely moved.

Beckett felt Sheppard's forehead, then examined his eyes, taking his pulse and counting his breaths. "His fever is dangerously high."

"No duh, Carson," McKay said with anger and sarcasm accenting every word. "You don't exactly need a medical degree to know that!"

Beckett exclaimed, "No, I mean dangerously high, Rodney. He could go into a seizure at any moment. We've got to cool him down. Take off his pants and shirt."

No one said much as they worked, then Beckett said, "Damn it, I need my bloody medkit if I'm going to be of help to anyone!"

"Well, we can't very well go back out there and get it!" McKay replied in a brisk, frustrated tone.

Osuro walked to the cave's entrance where the wind was blowing rain in at a sharp angle. If the cave hadn't curved to the left near the entrance, all of that would have been blown straight at them.

"I could go for it... " Osuro started as he played with his pendant again, his fingers sliding over the smooth surface of the obsidian.

Teyla shook her head. "No, you cannot. We cannot put anyone in that kind of risk."

"I could make it," Osuro said softly, staring out the cave entrance as if fighting an internal battle with himself.

Before he could leave, McKay spun on Siska and Osuro, demanding answers. "What the hell is wrong with Sheppard? What did they do to him?"

Siska said sadly, "It is the psychic touch."

Ronon frowned. "What the hell is that?"

Siska met his gaze, then that of Rodney and Teyla, and finally Carson's. "It is a fire that burns in body and soul."

Teyla asked, "How do you treat it?"

Siska looked away from the team and stared at the ground. He thought Osuro had gone to the cave entrance, but he was still at his side. When Os spoke, his words were barely above a whisper, "Legends speak of survivors, but the elders of the Loa hadn't seen a survivor until I was touched – and I went mad because of it."

Siska looked over at him. "But, Osuro, you had the touch of two Fire people at the same time. That is what left you... impaired."

Osuro shook his head. "Still, I have not heard of anyone else ever surviving the touch. The Loa said it was a very rare thing, that none of the Loa elders had ever survived that they knew personally, but there were stories in the past of survivors. That was why they let me live here in this cave, because I had been blessed with life when there should have been death."

Beckett looked up at Osuro. "How long does the fever last once it reaches its peak?"

Osuro shrugged weakly. "Until the victim dies."

Sheppard's increasing shouts interrupted their conversation, drawing everyone's attention back to him like a moth to a flame. "Ford, look out! Those Wraith are after you, buddy! I'll hold them back! You've got to get out of here!"

Ronon put his hands to his head and pulled at his dreads, practically growling in frustration. "Carson, there's got to be something you can do to help him!"

Carson shook his head, looking helpless. "Without the medkit I lost when the fighting started, there's little I can do to help the poor man. There's some basic first aid supplies with what you carry in your vest pockets, but as far as something that will calm the colonel down and deal with his raging fever – nay, there's nothing I can do to help him there."

As Carson spoke, he held his injured arm and spoke through gritted teeth. "Empty out the pockets of the colonel's tac vest and yours, Rodney, and let's see what supplies we have – " He hissed when he moved, his arm injury obviously causing a lot of pain.

Rodney went through his pockets and set everything on the ground in front of Carson while Teyla did the same with Sheppard's. He turned to Ronon. "You've got to get that arrow out of Carson's arm. He can't very well do it himself."

Ronon nodded and came forward, but he had to put a hand on the cave wall. Siska noticed how the blood he was losing had stained a large swath of his clothing and Ronon's skin had turned quite pale as he pressed a hand to his left side.

Carson sighed and said, "Somebody give me a hand up, so that I can take a look at that."

Ronon started to protest, but Rodney cut him off.

"No. Ronon, Carson needs to see how serious your wound is, but you are going to have to come sit by him because we are not going to keep hauling his stubborn Scottish ass around anymore, got it?"

Siska suppressed a grin. Ronon nodded without comment, then moved and knelt down beside the doctor. Beckett looked at the blood staining Ronon's shirt and pants. "What did they do? Stab you with a spear?"

Ronon shook his head. "No, it was only an arrow."

McKay reacted with disgust. "Oh good God, you didn't pull it out yourself, did you?"

Ronon smirked, but then his expression turned pained. "No, one of Javari's men did it when we were fighting... but it was the last thing he ever did."

Carson began his exam and Ronon had a fine sheen of sweat on his face by the time Carson was done. Carson let out a long breath, and then said, "It definitely needs a good cleaning, a run under a scanner, and some exploratory surgery to make sure there's no other problems, but he should be fine for a few hours as long as we clean the wound thoroughly and he starts the antibiotic from Rodney's tac vest, though I'll need water to properly clean the wound."

Teyla took a deep breath, rubbing at her forehead, and Siska realized how quiet she'd been. "Perhaps if we set up something to catch rainwater?"

Ronon nodded, but then Osuro came back from the cave's entrance. "No, there's a pool of water that filters down from Chumachu at the very back of this cave. Pure, sweet tasting water. It kept me alive before."

Beckett sighed with relief. "Well, at least we have that. Do you have something to carry the water here?

Osuro nodded, and then began talking to himself. "Where? Where did I keep it?" he muttered as his gaze scurried from corner to corner of the cave and then he sighed with relief. He went to a spot not far away where there were some baskets and wooden bowls and cups. "The Loa brought me food and drink in these, leaving them at the cave entrance once they figured out I was still alive."

As he went to the pool and filled up one of the bowls with water, Teyla asked, "What is this place?"

Osuro frowned and looked around the cave. "It was where I lived when I was here with the Loa."

He brought back the bowl, handing it to Teyla. "Thank you, Osuro," she said with a tired smile.

Osuro's expression turned dark. "Thank me for nothing! I may have killed us all by bringing us into the forbidden lands."

She shook her head and touched his arm, squeezing it gently. Osuro flinched, but then slowly relaxed, and Siska wondered how long it had been since Osuro had felt the touch of a woman's hand. She frowned and looked up at the bleeding on Osuro's chest. "We need to see to your wound."

Osuro shook his head and pulled his pendant to one side to reveal some gouged skin over his heart. "The pendant of protection given to me by the Loa saved my life. This is nothing serious. It could have been much more grave." He let the pendant slide back into place, only to begin playing with it again, his fingers sliding over and over its smooth surface, except for a hole on one edge where the obsidian was cracked and the leather distorted by the arrow that had hit it.

Carson frowned and rubbed his arm. "I can check it later to be sure there's no problem. Right now, though, we need some way to sterilize the water. I don't suppose you'd have a pot for cooking here... "

Osuro nodded and left them to search for a pot.

"What about you, Doc?" Ronon asked, turning to Beckett, his voice low with concern. "I can get that arrow out for you now."

Beckett shook his head. "Not until I check everyone over. I have a feeling once you do what you need to do, I'll be out of commission, at least for a short while."

Ronon nodded. "Yeah, but when you do your thing with my side, I won't be moving very fast myself."

Carson grunted. "We'll work it out, son."

Carson motioned to Teyla who was still kneeling across Sheppard. "You, little lady, are next. I need to see how bad that head wound is."

Ronon got to his knees. Carson put out a hand to stop him. "And where do you think you are going, young man?"

Ronon frowned at Carson, his expression grim again. "We need some basic defenses set up here. We have to be prepared for the worst. Besides, you still need to check out Teyla, Siska, and McKay, so I'll just put the time to good use."

He started to stand but then plopped back down on his butt hard. Carson patted his arm. "I guess that means you'll be staying beside me."

Ronon sighed and held his side. Carson waved Teyla closer. Siska looked over as Osuro brought him some firewood, placing it inside the ring of rocks while Siska found some kindling from a stash beside the woodpile. As they worked, Siska looked up at Osuro. "You lived here... back then?"

Os nodded, his attention split between what was happening with Sheppard and the past, his gaze going distant. "For a time," he said softly.

Siska grimaced when he moved the wrong way and he brought one hand to his own shoulder. Osuro stopped and pulled back on Siska's shirt. "That needs to be bandaged."

Siska nodded. "But not right away. There are others who need to be seen to first."

Soon, the dry wood was crackling with fire. Siska was on his knees, still tending to the fire to make sure it didn't go out on them. He glanced over at the others as they were still gathered around the doctor and Sheppard.

Osuro swallowed and glanced outside. "Maybe the clouds will part soon and the voices will tell me how bad things really are."

Siska saw Ronon reach forward to the contents of Rodney and Sheppard's tac vests. He picked up the device Sheppard had carried and referred to so often. He handed it to McKay.

"Go to the entrance of the cave and check the life signs detector. Maybe it will work better here and we can get a better idea of what we're up against. Take your P90. I'm going to see how much ammo we have left in our weapons."

With Rodney's touch, the life signs detector came to life. Osuro's eyes went wide. "You have the gift of the old ones!" he said, getting to his feet as he pointed to the device in Rodney's hand. "I never really noticed what you were holding since I have long ago abandoned mechanical devices of any kind."

He looked at Rodney with awe in his expression as he approached him. Siska followed behind him. Osuro said, "Only the blessed can use those devices. You are one of the special ones."

Rodney frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, but so are Sheppard and Beckett."

Osuro smiled broadly. "This may be of great use to the Loa."

"I thought the Loa were trying to kill us."

"No, they tried to save us at first, then the volcano erupted, and then they must have decided that maybe Javari was right and we really were the reason behind the tremors, but if you can make the old ones' machines work again, they may grant us our lives. I must go to talk to them."

Siska nodded. "I will go with you."

Osuro shook his head. "Where I am going, you cannot follow. The ways of the Loa are steeped in secrecy and ritual. I must go alone, because they know me and only me. I will return as quickly as I can."

Siska looked at him. "What can I do?"

"Stay and assist them in any way possible."

"What if the Loa do not share in your enthusiasm?" Siska asked pensively.

"Then I suppose they will kill me."

Siska drew in a sudden breath. Osuro smiled and put a hand on Siska's shoulder. "Do not fear. I think the Loa will welcome me when I tell them what I have found for them, but first I will retrieve the doctor's precious bag. I'll be right back."

He left through the cave's entrance, venturing out in the gale-force winds, but there was an excited step to his gait now as if a heavy burden had been lifted. Siska looked back at the others who watched Osuro leave with obvious apprehension. Siska smiled at them, trying to reassure them.

"Osuro will not let us down. His ways are strange, but his insights usually prove productive. Now, what can I do to help you?"

Beckett looked down at the supplies at his side. "Let me look at your shoulder, then we will dress the wound. Later, while I clean Ronon's wound, you can tell us everything you know about the effects of the psychic touch."

Siska nodded, but his thoughts were with Osuro and the Loa.

**oOoOoOoOo**

John opened his eyes and looked around. He felt so weak and his head was pounding with a fever, yet he was shaking in a cold sweat. At least, he didn't feel like he was boiling in a pot of hot oil any longer. He could still feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he trembled, like he was standing near a supernova, absorbing its warmth, but inside his body, he was cold as an ice planet or at least that was what it felt like behind the cold shakes.

He looked around as he shivered involuntarily. It was the dead of night and everything was quiet, then he saw Ford a short distance away, sitting by a campfire, trying to act calm, but it was obvious that he was nervously watching the area around him. John walked up to him, then sat down on a rock, watching him for a moment, because he didn't want to startle him.

Finally, he said, "Ford? Can you hear me?"

Ford just gazed up at the stars, the campfire flickering in front of him. Again, John was struck by Ford's appearance, the difference between his two eyes and the distortion on half of his face caused by absorbing too much of the Wraith enzyme. There was something else, something different about Ford's demeanor, something hard, maybe even bitter.

John took a deep breath. "I know you can't hear me. Hell, you can't even see me, but maybe, on some level, you do."

He swallowed and leaned forward. "Look, all I want to say is I'm sorry I couldn't save you... not after your accident and not on the hive ship. I let you down and in more ways than one, but I want to make it better. I want to help you."

John rubbed a hand over his face when Aiden didn't respond. "I know you don't think you need help, but you do. We can help you. Beckett can help you. Please, let us try."

At first, it was almost as if Ford could hear him, because he turned in John's direction a couple of times, but then Ford heard something and took off into the night, leaving John alone with the crackling fire.

John jumped as he heard something, too. He ducked into the shadows just in time to see two Wraith come into the area around the fire, following Ford's trail. John's gaze darted around the area, looking for some sign of Ford, so that he could try and warn him about the Wraith.

There had to be some way he could get Ford's attention. Before he could do anything, one of the Wraith picked up Ford's pack. Out of nowhere, a volley of wooden spears hit the Wraith in several locations and he dropped to the ground, writhing for a moment, then stopped moving, obviously dead. The second Wraith whirled around, but Ford was there before he could move again, firing his handgun into the Wraith at point blank range, unloading an entire clip into the Wraith's body.

Ford paused to make sure both Wraith were dead, then he knelt down and started to cut out the Wraith's enzyme pouch. For some reason, John was proud at the speed and efficiency of Ford's trap.

"Good job. Looks like I taught you well... " John said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ford chuckled and John stopped.

"Did you hear me, Ford?" he asked quietly. "Did you?"

Ford kept working and John rubbed his aching head, suddenly feeling dizzy. He staggered back to a boulder, putting a hand to it for support, but he kept going down and he was lying flat on the ground, his head pounding with fever.

When he opened his eyes next, McKay was sitting beside him. "Hey, it's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody dropped me into a volcano," he said. John's voice was rough, his lips chapped, and his mouth as dry as the Sahara desert.

McKay smiled grimly. "Yeah, well, you've been running a pretty high fever. Do you want a drink of water?"

John nodded and McKay carefully brought a canteen to his lips. John felt so damn weak and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He shivered uncontrollably and looked down to see he was only wearing his boxer shorts. "What the hell?" he asked.

McKay grimaced. "Sorry, but you were running a fever. Carson said this was the best way to keep it down, along with cold compresses, so I guess you should be happy they aren't on you right now."

"Yeah, but I'd kill for a space heater right now. Why don't you help me move closer to that campfire?"

McKay shook his head sadly. "No, I can't. Doctor's orders."

"Screw the doctor. I'm freezing," John said through chattering teeth.

"Just hang in there and stop whining."

John squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control his trembling. "That's easy for you to say."

McKay nodded. "I know, but it's for your own good."

John sighed and looked around. He saw there were others lying down beside a campfire. "Is everyone okay?"

McKay nodded. "Yeah, they're just resting, hopefully sleeping."

"Where are we?" John asked as he started to sit up, but he fell back to the ground, grimacing from his weakness. He wrapped his arms around his chest and drew his legs up as he shuddered from his chills.

After a moment, John rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Why am I running a fever? Am I sick?"

Rodney frowned and looked away. "Uh, no, not exactly."

John stiffened, recalling his dream. He looked up at McKay and said, "I keep seeing Ford."

"Yeah, I know. Just try to rest and don't worry about him right now."

"But I keep seeing him... like I'm there with him. He's on a planet with Wraith chasing him and – "

McKay put a hand on John's shoulder, his expression grim. "John, stop. Let's face it, Ford is dead. There was no way he could have gotten away from that hive ship in time."

John shook his head. "But he could have – he must have survived. I mean, I saw him. He's alive, but it looked like he was a Wraith runner or something. Isn't it possible he was saved before the hive ship exploded by someone on a dart, the same way I rescued the rest of you?"

"No, John, you were hallucinating."

"I tried to talk to him, but he didn't – he couldn't hear me."

Rodney looked away and his voice sounded strange as he said, "I know, I heard you talk in your sleep. I guess that crazy old man was right. You need to let go of Ford. Besides, it was all a dream. I'll say it again – you were hallucinating."

John bit his lip as he struggled with trying to separate the dream from reality. He took a deep breath. "What happened to me?"

McKay looked around nervously. "You, uh, you – look, what happened isn't important. All you need to worry about it is getting better."

Sheppard shook his head. "No, there's something more, something you aren't telling me. Spit it out."

McKay wrestled with the subject, then glanced over at the others as they slept. "Are you hungry?"

John shook his head again, tired of McKay's evasion tactics. "Tell me where we are and what happened or I'm gonna get up from here and kick your ass."

McKay smiled weakly. "As if. What do you remember?"

John took a deep breath. "We were going after the dragon root. Javari attacked. Then so did the Loa."

McKay nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"We were fighting. It was crazy... then – then... I don't remember exactly what happened next, but I felt like I was on fire... what would cause that?"

McKay exhaled slowly. "Do you remember Osuro talking about something called a psychic touch?"

John stiffened. "Yeah... Siska said it's what made Osuro crazy."

McKay nodded again. "Yeah, well, I guess he got a double whammy of it."

"You mean, something like that happened to me?"

McKay only nodded in reply.

John licked his lips, apprehension stilting his movements. "Am I going to wind up like Osuro? You know... crazy?"

"The Fire people say his condition was rare," McKay said nervously and John could tell there was something more that McKay wasn't saying. "You're different than Osuro, John. You'll get over this. Just hang in there."

John nodded, suddenly too tired to argue with McKay any longer, and his head was pounding. He reached up and tugged on McKay's arm. "Where's Ronon?"

McKay looked to one side. "Over there. Why?"

"How's he doing?"

McKay looked puzzled. "Other than having a hole in his side, he's doing okay. Why?"

John yawned and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Have Beckett take another look at Ronon's side. There's something's in it."

McKay gave him a strange expression, and then he nodded as if doing it only to appease him. John looked up and clasped McKay's arm more tightly. "I know you think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but do it."

McKay nodded again and John tried one more time. "Just do it please."

He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. He heard McKay say, "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

John gave a big sigh of relief, then drifted away, caught up again in the storm of fire.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back with Ford.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Carson roused with a start, then gasped and clutched his arm.

"Carson," Teyla said from where she was sitting between Sheppard and Ronon, a tired smile on her face. She stood carefully, then walked over and knelt beside him, putting a hand on his arm. "How are you?"

Carson blinked a couple of times. His thoughts seemed muddled and elusive. "I'm not sure," he said with a frown. He looked up at her and sighed. "But I guess I'm better now that I have that damned arrow out of my arm."

"Yes, it is encouraging. Would you like something to drink?" she asked, reaching out with a wooden cup filled with water.

Carson nodded and raised his head, accepting the water with gratitude, then laid his head back down. He looked around, seeing the campfire, then Sheppard, Ronon, and McKay as they lay in positions around the fire. Carson was deeper inside the cave, near the pond. Siska sat by the entrance with his handgun ready, but his head had fallen forward as if he was asleep.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, trying to sit up.

Teyla sighed and helped him up. He leaned back against the wall. "Not long, considering the strain of Ronon removing that arrow from your arm. You were wise to think you might pass out from the pain."

"I've seen it happen far too often," Carson said, pausing to scratch an eyebrow with the knuckle of one finger. He gingerly tested the mobility of his arm and found it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it still hurt like the devil himself was pounding against the wound. He sighed. "I'm a wimp when it comes to pain, but don't let Rodney hear me say that. There would be no end to the comments I'd get after that."

Carson gave her a half grin and continued, "And there's a lot to be said for the 'good stuff' as Colonel Sheppard calls it – though I may have overestimated my dose of morphine, because I do feel a bit woozy."

"At least Osuro was able to retrieve your medkit, otherwise there would be a lot more suffering going on inside this cave."

"Very true."

She studied him for a moment and sighed. "Carson, you are quite pale. Take care not to move about too quickly. You have been through quite an ordeal."

"It's nothing the rest of you missed out on, remember that, Teyla. We've all been through it today. I guess you could say we were lucky, but then nothing about today seems very lucky to me."

They shared a moment of silence. Teyla absently rubbed her forehead with one hand.

Carson leaned forward. "How are you doing?"

She looked away from him and said, "I am fine. I did not suffer the serious injuries the rest of you did."

"I bet you have one hell of a headache, though," he said, trying to catch her eye.

She attempted a smile but failed. "Yes, but the analgesic you gave me has helped considerably."

"And how are the others doing?"

Teyla took a deep breath. "John is resting easier. Rodney is doing better, too. Ronon is... "

She hesitated and her pause alarmed Carson. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Teyla frowned. "While you were resting, John said something quite strange to Rodney."

"John was speaking? As in a normal conversation?" Carson sat back against the wall and cradled his arm as he thought. "Well, that's a change for the better."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, it was. It didn't last long, but at least he was coherent... or so I thought until Rodney told me... "

She paused again and Carson touched her arm. "What is it, love?"

Teyla pursed her lips, and then leveled her gaze at him and said, "John said there was something wrong with Ronon."

Carson stared at her for a moment. "Something wrong in what way?"

Teyla gestured with her hands. "He said there was something inside Ronon's wound and that you should check it again."

Carson's eyes widened at the comment, then shook his head. "Something in Ronon's wound? Well, I did check it when we got to the cave. Granted, there isn't a lot of light in here, even with the campfire and the torches, but I thought I cleaned it well enough... "

He paused, deep in thought. Teyla put her hand on Carson's arm. "Carson, do you think there might be some merit to John's comment?"

He took a deep breath, feeling his expression tighten. "It might be worth taking a look at, just to be on the safe side. Why didn't you awaken me so that I could check it earlier?"

Teyla swallowed and looked uncomfortable. "Because there was no way for John to know if there was a problem with Ronon's side or not. John had been unconscious up to that point. Rodney was not even sure if Sheppard was still fully awake when he said what he did and Ronon would not even consider disturbing you. He said he was fine and that you needed to sleep, but now... "

"What is it, Teyla?" Carson asked, his gaze darting over to where Ronon slept. He wondered if Teyla had been sitting watch over Ronon rather than John before Carson had first awakened.

Teyla's expression was pained. "Ronon is not looking well. I was just about to come and awaken you... "

"Oh, bloody hell," Carson muttered. "Help me up so I can check on him."

Teyla frowned, but she nodded as she stood. "You had already given him antibiotics. He had already taken the analgesic." She swallowed, and then shook her head. "I should have been more concerned when he fell asleep. It was so unlike him, especially given our situation with the Loa."

She bent down and helped Carson stand, grunting with him from the effort. Carson swayed a little when the room started spinning on him. Teyla put her arm around his back. "Just to be safe," she said and nudged him forward.

They made their way over to Ronon. "Let me sit between the two of them," Carson said with a grunt, "since I'll likely not be moving again unless I have to. I don't know how the colonel does it time after time, moving when injured and has no business moving at all."

Once Carson was situated, he asked, "Please, I forgot to bring my medkit."

Teyla retrieved it, and knelt in front of him. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm just going to take Ronon's vital signs first," he said, picking up his stethoscope.

Carson started to move toward Ronon, but Teyla stopped him. Cautiously, she shook Ronon's arm while saying his name loudly. She also raised her right hand in a fist as if prepared to strike. Carson gave her a questioning look. Ronon jumped a little at her touch and he drew back a fist, instantly ready for battle, but stopped short when he saw Teyla and Carson.

Carson put up a hand. "Easy, Ronon," he said softly.

Dropping his head back to the ground, Ronon groaned and put a hand to his side. When he opened his eyes again, he let out a long breath, his expression pained. "I could have hurt you. You should know better than to wake me like that."

Teyla stared at him with a smile on her lips as she lowered her fist. "Do not worry, I was prepared to counter your moves."

Ronon smirked at her, but then frowned at Carson. "What are you doing, Doc?" he said, glancing over at Sheppard in concern as he started to sit up. "Is he okay – "

Again, Carson had to calm him down and said, "Hold up. John is resting quietly. No, this time, you're my patient. How's your side?"

Ronon let his hand drop from his side to the ground. "It's fine," he said stoically. "How's your arm?"

Carson gave him a sour look and said, "It's a damned sight better than your side. Now, let me take your pulse and respiration."

When Carson was done, he winked and said, "Well, it appears you're still alive, so that's something."

Carson put his stethoscope around the back of his neck, and reached for his medical scanner, evaluating the data. With a sigh, he said, "Your blood pressure is low and your heart rate is much too fast, so you are officially not fine, my friend. But not to worry, we're on top of it now. Let's take that bandage off and have a look at what trouble might be lurking there."

Ronon lay back and let Carson examine the wound. He only winced twice, but for Ronon, that was a lot. After a minute, Carson let out another long sigh. "I don't know how, but I believe Colonel Sheppard was correct. There might be something inside the wound. Did you see the arrow after it was pulled from your side?"

Ronon shook his head.

Carson frowned. "It might be the arrowhead itself that broke off and is still in there. And it appears to be causing more internal bleeding going on than I first thought. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go in there and see if I can remove the object and stop the bleeding."

"Surgery?" Teyla asked. "Under these conditions?"

"We have no choice, lassie. Unless you know a way to get past the Loa and to the Stargate in this storm to dial Atlantis?"

She sighed and shook her head. Carson chewed on his lower lip. "We aren't due to check in with Mr. Woolsey until tomorrow at the earliest, so they won't be dialing us before then, and whatever problem has arisen will only continue to Ronon cause problems unchecked. We have to operate."

He looked at Teyla. "I'll be needing all the help I can get, so if you would be so kind as to awaken Rodney and call Siska to assist us."

Ronon sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face.

Carson nodded. "I know, son, but we'd best be getting started."

Carson tried to sound upbeat, but deep down, he dreaded operating under these very unsterile conditions. He chewed on his lip for a moment as he remembered the first time he'd met Ronon and how he'd been forced to operate in less than ideal conditions. Well, Ronon had survived it the first time, so odds were good he'd survive again.

Besides, they had little choice, so he began to set out his equipment.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Rodney pulled off his latex gloves, dropping them to the ground without a second look. Despite the use of the gloves, Rodney felt the need to wash his hands. He went to a large wooden bowl Osuro had given them before he left to talk to the Loa – which, by the way, was hours ago – and filled it with water. Rodney was trying not to dwell on the discarded bloody gloves lying at his knees as he scrubbed harder, just in case there had been some sort of leak in the gloves.

"I so did not need to see Ronon's insides up close and personal," he muttered. "What does Carson think I am, his own personal scrub nurse? No, I would have much preferred standing guard at the cave entrance, thank you very much."

He jumped a little when Siska knelt beside him. "Unfortunately, the doctor required the services of all of us," he said quietly.

Rodney tried not to, but he was pretty sure he looked a little chagrined to be caught talking to himself. He glanced over his shoulder to where Beckett sat between Sheppard and Ronon, and let out a long sigh.

"What's your opinion here? Are we going to get out of this nightmare alive?" he asked as Siska began to remove his gloves, too.

Siska didn't answer him directly, instead he focused his response on Ronon. "Doctor Beckett is quite skilled. Ronon has a good chance of survival now that the head of that arrow has been removed."

Rodney frowned at Siska's evasive reply. Yes, he was glad that Ronon's condition had improved, deeply relieved even, but he had other issues on his mind. "What about the rest of us? Do you think Osuro is going to be successful in talking to the Loa or are we just wasting our time with needless medical procedures since we'll all be dead soon anyway?"

Siska paused and thought for a moment. "Osuro knows things nobody could possibly know, but he's as easy to read as a book. If he thought talking to Ukua Atul had any chance of failure, his demeanor would have been completely different. No, I think our chances are good."

Rodney swallowed, relieved with Siska's response, but he was dismayed by its vagueness. "By good, do you mean you think we'll definitely make it out of here alive?"

Siska frowned. "Perhaps not that optimistic."

When Rodney started to ask for further clarification, Siska shook his head. "You are attempting to predict something that rests alone in the hands of the Fire gods."

Rodney attempted a polite smile despite his apprehension, but failed. "In the hands of the Fire gods, huh? Oh yeah, we're screwed... "

Siska patted him on his good shoulder. "Do not worry, even as unbelievers, you can reap the blessings of the Fire gods."

Rodney nodded, opting to finish washing his hands, instead of saying something that would no doubt offend Siska. With no towel to dry them, he just rubbed them on the legs of his BDUs, only to sigh in frustration when he saw his pants were stained with blood – just whose blood he wasn't sure.

Siska leaned closer to catch Rodney's gaze, as if to distract him from his bloody pants. "Then let's use your talents more productively. What does your scanner say about the storm outside?"

Rodney shrugged, unsure what to do with his still damp hands. "The last time I looked, the storm system seemed to be stuck over our side of the island. The volcano – "

"Chumachu," Siska supplied.

"Yes, Chumachu, which is very similar to a word the Ancients used to describe hellfire – seriously, it is – is continuing to grow more active, as we've seen in the recent rash of tremors. The volcanic discharges don't show any sign of slowing down. I mean, this thing could blow its top in the blink of an eye, and I'm not exaggerating the seriousness of this situation at all. God, I've already lived through one volcano eruption, and I have no desire whatsoever to go through another one."

He paused for air and blinked a couple of times to settle his nerves. Siska put a hand on his good shoulder. "Our fate is in the hands of the Fire gods, as it has always been. If it is our time to die, then we will die, but until then, we will fight with everything we have to survive."

Rodney nodded and gave Siska a brief smile. "Sheppard likes to remind me to think positive – my outlook on things can be rather dismal at times, or so I've been told. He likes to tell me to hang in there, you know... to fight to survive at all costs."

"You fight well enough to suit me," Siska said with a smile. He let out a long breath and pointed at Rodney. "I seem to remember you coming to my rescue."

Rodney dismissed Siska's comment with a wave of his hand. "A little too late though – you saved yourself."

Siska patted him lightly on the back. "You would have been there if I hadn't and that's a comforting thought."

The older man paused as he took a deep breath, glancing back at the cave entrance. "It would also be good to know how Osuro is faring, though."

Rodney nodded. He gave Siska a sideways glance. "You were pretty good yourself with the fighting... and doing the surgery thing. I didn't know you had experience."

Siska made a face. "It was long ago when I was in the military with Osuro. A lifetime ago."

The wind howled into the cave, driving rain further and further inside. "Will that storm ever end?" Rodney asked with a sigh.

Siska shook his head. "Sometimes the great storms can go on for days."

"Days? Great, that's just great." He stopped to chew on his lip for a moment. "I don't think Ronon or Sheppard can wait a few days to get to a proper medical facility."

Rodney frowned and looked up at Siska. Siska's gaze had darted away, toward the cave entrance, revealing his concern as he said, "It might be the storm that is keeping Osuro from returning."

"Or it might be the Loa," Rodney said grimly.

Siska nodded reluctantly after a moment. They fell silent for a short while, then Siska said, "I should check the fire. It probably needs more wood."

Siska started to stand, but his leg buckled and he would have fallen if it hadn't been for Rodney. The sudden jerking motion made the pain in Rodney's shoulder flare. As he hissed, Siska righted himself, looking worried for Rodney, even though the movement must also have caused his own shoulder pain. "I apologize."

"It's okay," Rodney said as he let go of Siska. His gaze darted over Siska's leg with concern. "What? Did you hurt your leg in addition to your shoulder?"

"No, I am so sorry," Siska said as he adjusted his stance and patted his leg. "It is an old injury. It's never been right since I first injured it."

Rodney let out a long breath and nodded, remembering Siska's limp. "Is that how you got your limp?"

Siska nodded. "A hunting accident. I was attacked by a mecawr while hunting with Osuro. Os saved my life. Carried me all the way back to the nearest village with a doctor. This was before he was lost in the forbidden land, before... "

Rodney nodded with understanding. For some reason, memories of Sheppard ran through Rodney's mind, times when John had literally saved Rodney's life. There were more than a few recollections. Rodney glanced over at Sheppard where he lay sleeping. After a moment, he realized Siska was talking again.

"Osuro was a good friend. That man is still inside the one you see today, only it is not always as easy to see him."

Siska looked over at Teyla with Beckett, Ronon, and Sheppard. "After spending the last few days with you, I see you know what it's like to have good friends."

Rodney nodded again, then swallowed hard. For some reason, he'd become emotionally entangled in Siska's words without even realizing it until it was too late. He tried to ignore it, tried to 'man up' as Ronon called it, but he was never very good at doing that. He felt what he felt. He could never change that.

"Yeah," Rodney said softly. "I do know."

Siska patted him on the arm, careful to avoid his injured shoulder. "Cherish them. You all have a special bond. It is very obvious how much you all care for each other, like an adopted family. We will get through this and one day you'll – "

Rodney held up a pointed finger and said firmly, "If you say I'll look back on this with fond memories, you're sadly mistaken."

Siska laughed. "Yes, well, perhaps not with fond memories, but you will come away from this stronger. That is what life does, strengthens us with its trials."

"Or breaks us to pieces and casts us adrift without an oar or a sail," Rodney said with a sigh. He stopped when he realized what he'd just said. He leveled his gaze at Siska, knowing his expression would reveal his emotion, and added honestly, "I think I'd rather be weak."

"You don't really mean that, Rodney," Siska said softly.

Rodney turned away, shaking his head rather than agreeing with Siska. In his heart, Rodney couldn't argue with the man. Rodney was lucky, incredibly lucky to have friends like the people across the cave from them – he just wasn't up to extolling that from the mountaintops.

Rodney rubbed his forehead, then waved one hand. "Maybe you could help me figure something out that's been driving me crazy. This _psychic touch _the Loa use, just how does it work?"

Siska rocked back on his heels. "I know very little about how it works... I only know its devastating results – "

Rodney stiffened at Siska's words, like a cold fist was twisting in his gut –_ devastating_... Rodney's heart sank at the thought before he found his resolve again. _No, Sheppard can beat this, he always finds some way to... _

Siska put a hand on Rodney's arm and added quickly, "I meant to say, at least as far as Osuro was concerned."

Rodney nodded and chewed on his lip for a moment as he tried to push away his worry and fear for Sheppard, and focus solely on the problem at hand. "Do all of the Loa possess this ability?"

Siska shook his head. "No, there are only a small group of the Loa who can still wield the touch. Osuro said there was once a terrible epidemic many generations ago and the Loa were nearly killed off by it. A few of those who survived had the ability to pass the burning fever to others who meant them harm."

"To those who meant them harm? So, is this something that the Loa can control? I mean, you wouldn't want to pass it on to just anybody... only your worst enemy," Rodney theorized aloud, his interest growing.

It felt good to think about something other than the many ways they could die before the day was out. His mind readily latched onto a puzzle that needed unraveling, and perhaps in the process, he might be able to help Sheppard.

Siska nodded. "Os told me once that in order for the psychic touch to be fatal, the Loa using the touch had to concentrate on passing the fire to the victim."

"Passing the fire?" Rodney said, his gaze darting away as he considered the possibilities. "Maybe this is some sort of virus with a mental component – "

Sheppard called out in his sleep, causing both Rodney and Siska to stand and go to him. By the time they got there, Teyla and Beckett were leaning over him.

Carson said, "Colonel, can you hear me?"

Sheppard's eyelids fluttered but didn't open. "The volcano... " he whispered.

Carson looked at Teyla and then Rodney in confusion. Teyla leaned forward, placing her hand on his chest. "Yes, John, what about the volcano?"

Sheppard swallowed and ground his teeth together. "My head... " he murmured, then he seemed to force away the pain as he shook his head slightly. "The volcano's going to blow unless... "

Rodney thought Sheppard didn't look quite as flushed as he had been. Maybe he had a chance after all – then again, if John was still hallucinating, that wasn't good. John tried again to open his eyes but failed. He licked his lips and sighed. "The Loa... "

"The Loa? What about them?" Teyla asked, glancing up at the others.

"Coming... " he rasped, then held a hand to his temple and groaned.

Rodney looked at Carson and sighed. "He's still hallucinating."

Carson frowned and nodded. He put his hand to Sheppard's forehead and looked happily surprised by what he found. "His fever seems to be down," he said as he reached into his pack for his medical scanner.

After a moment, Carson began to nod. "Yes, his temperature is down two and a half degrees. That's very encouraging," he said with a big smile, then he glanced up at Siska. "Isn't it?"

Siska smiled and nodded. "As far as I've ever heard, it is the fever that kills its victim. If Sheppard's fever is dropping, it's a good sign he might recover, but it's too early to – "

Carson nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is much too early to celebrate, but we can be encouraged by the change."

Sheppard murmured again, his hand still at his forehead, his features tight with pain. "They're here."

Rodney rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. The wind outside howled, its gust particularly strong, blowing rain inside the cave entrance. Rodney glanced up and paused at what he saw. Everyone followed his gaze, because there stood Osuro and Ukua Atul surrounded by four more of the Loa.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Once Rodney recovered from the shock of seeing the Loa standing there, he realized none of the Loa carried weapons. A couple of them had baskets in their hands, and another one held a litter. All of them were soaking wet and looked quite bedraggled. He felt for them. Traveling out in gale force winds had to be a harrowing experience, requiring a great deal of stamina to endure it.

Rodney looked at Ronon as he lay unconscious and Teyla as she and Carson sat weaponless, then sighed. It was up to him now. He quickly picked up a P90 and released the safety, even though the Loa had no weapons or were threatening them in any way.

Osuro put up a hand. "They are here as friends."

Rodney didn't relax right away, fidgeting with the weapon in his hands as he said, "They weren't friends earlier. I'm pretty sure they were trying very hard to kill us."

Osuro pinned Rodney in place with a glare. "You have a hard time trusting, Rodney McKay, but you should pay attention to the Loa now, because they have come to ask forgiveness for their earlier attack."

Rodney swallowed hard, sticking out his chin in defiance. He raised a pointed finger to Osuro and opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it again. Forgiveness had never been Rodney's strong suit and he wasn't quite sure why the Loa was seeking absolution.

In the silence that followed, Teyla stood and approached Osuro. Her voice was measured with well practiced diplomacy. "It was an intense situation, Ukua – one I'm sure was driven by the chaos of the moment. We will listen to what you have to say. Rodney, lower your weapon, please."

Rodney glanced over at Ronon, but Ronon was still out from his surgery and John, well, John was out of his mind at the moment. Damn, what was he supposed to do?

For a moment, he felt like he was Osuro screaming at the clouds for guidance, then he realized he had guidance in the form of Teyla. She was there with him and she would know what to do. She nodded at him and he warily lowered the P90.

Osuro turned, gesturing with one hand at the Loa. He looked back at Teyla. "They have brought food and medicines to treat the burning fever Sheppard suffers from."

Teyla nodded and stepped aside as an old woman and an old man went to Sheppard's side and started laying out their supplies while two other young men, obviously there as protection, stayed with Ukua.

Carson looked up at Teyla with apprehension. "I don't know about this. I know nothing of their treatments. They might wind up hurting the colonel more than helping him."

Ukua stepped toward Carson. "You ask us to trust you that you are doing the right thing by harvesting the dragon root, but you do not want to trust us in return?" He shook his head. "You must allow us to prove ourselves again."

Carson took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I will, but they need to explain everything in advance of what they are going to do before they do it."

Rodney stepped forward. "Carson, you can't seriously be considering this – "

Carson cut him off. "This is their world, Rodney. Ukua is right. If these people have a treatment for John's condition, then we have to trust them that it's something tried and true. Besides, I've got nothing with me that can treat his symptoms." Carson sighed at the end, as if he still had serious doubts, but was willing to give the treatment a try. "Do not worry yourself, I'll be watching their every move."

Ukua nodded and gestured for the old woman to begin to explain. "We can ease his fever with a mixture of dragon root and noabi juice. This curative has been passed down over the generations. It should help a great deal."

Carson glanced at Osuro. "Did they use this on you?"

Osuro frowned and shook his head. "No, not at first. They thought I was going to die and saw no point to it, but later when they saw I still lived, they treated me. It did help." He looked over at Ukua. "Mazona and Lhaga here nursed me back to health, using the elixir, but that was a very long time ago."

Carson nodded, although he still seemed uneasy. The old woman gave him a slight smile, her own apprehension showing as she said, "I am Mazona, and this is Lhaga, my husband and medicine man of our village. This is the elixir that I've just made up," she said, holding up a bottle as Lhaga examined John.

"Dragon root? Okay, I've tested that. It does have some amazing properties. What's this noabi juice?" Carson said, putting his hands on his hips.

"It makes the dragon root work better."

"Interesting," Carson said as he nodded for her to continue.

Lhaga looked up from Sheppard's side and gave Mazona a worried look. He put out a hand. Mazona apparently knew what he needed, because she gave him the bottle of elixir and a dark leathery leaf.

Lhaga soaked the leaf in the elixir, then held it over John's slightly parted lips and squeezed. John licked at his lips a little as if wanting more. The old man continued the process slowly until the bottle was half gone.

"He has taken the elixir easily," Mazona said. "That is a good sign."

Teyla smiled and nodded encouragingly to Carson, who still looked doubtful. She turned away, leaving Carson would watch over Lhaga and Mazona. Rodney watched as she approached Osuro and Ukua. By then, Siska had joined them.

Teyla studied Ukua as he wiped rainwater from his face. Her voice was firm as she asked, "Why do you want us to be allies now? What has changed for you?"

Ukua met her gaze. "We were rash to attack you along with the others, but when the ground tremors grew so strong and Chumachu roared with anger, spitting out its fire, we panicked and believed the shaman of Osuro's people might have been right, so we attacked. After we had a moment to reconsider, we stopped and stepped away from the battle to reevaluate. Now, that hesitation may well save all of our lives. The Fire gods have given us a second chance to redeem ourselves."

"How so?" Teyla asked.

Osuro looked at Rodney and gestured toward him. "Show Ukua the device you can operate."

Rodney frowned but reached into a pocket and pulled out the life signs detector. Its screen glowed brightly with Rodney's touch. Ukua's gaze narrowed. He reached inside a covered woven basket he carried and brought out another device, offering it to Rodney.

This one was larger than the life signs detector. Rodney took it and it activated immediately. He fiddled with it for a moment and found it was a device that was used test power sources of Ancient origin.

He smiled at Teyla and then at Ukua with surprise. "There's Ancient tech here? My surveys didn't pick up anything and the Ancient database makes no mention of it."

Ukua looked puzzled. "Ancients?"

Teyla stepped closer. "Perhaps you know them as the Ancestors?"

Ukua shook his head. "I do not know those names. This is from the old ones, from their great hall of wonder. There are many such devices there and more that are huge, their purpose unknown to my people. There is only one function I know with certainty that they do and that is to quiet Chumachu when it is angered."

Rodney frowned, but then his face brightened as he turned to Teyla. "The Ancients must have had an installation here. Something that regulates the volcanic activity. We've got to go there now – "

Then his expression fell. He looked more closely at his scanner and shook his head. "The typhoon is at its strongest now. We should wait until the eye of the storm passes overhead before attempting to leave."

Ukua nodded in agreement. "It is far too perilous right now. We very easily could have died on our way here, if not for the protection of the Fire gods. This... McKay," he said Rodney's name slowly as if unsure of its pronunciation, "... is right, we must wait. We only ventured out now because of your friend's condition. If we had waited too long, our remedies might not have worked."

Ukua swallowed and looked ill at ease, even guilty. "I am sorry for hurting your friend Sheppard. I was dazed when it happened." Ukua gingerly rubbed at the huge bruise on his temple. "Our people only use the _touch_ in life-or-death situations, and even then reluctantly."

Reaching into his basket again, Ukua pulled out another, larger device. "It is said by the old ones only the strongest of the special ones can operate this device. With the blessing of the Fire gods, it is the only thing that can tame Chumachu when it roars with such anger."

Rodney smiled, glancing excitedly at Teyla. "Hey, maybe we don't have to leave here to do what needs to be done after all."

Rodney held out his hand. Ukua gave it to him and Rodney took it, looking at its screen expectantly. Some of the lights on the device glowed slightly, but nothing more. When it did not activate, Rodney frowned and started pressing its buttons.

"What the hell?" Rodney muttered and punched more buttons. "I don't understand. It is definitely Ancient tech and it should work... "

He rolled his eyes and sighed, turning in Sheppard's direction. "If this works with Sheppard, I'm going to... "

He pushed his way past Lhaga, Mazona and Carson to get to Sheppard, muttering, "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through. I just need to do one thing... "

He put the device so that it touched John's fingers. With the physical contact, the device activated. Rodney cursed under his breath, shaking his head, and then said, "Damn it, Sheppard, you and the purity of your damn ATA gene! Oh, he's going to hold this over my head for a long, long time to come."

"What is it, Rodney?" Teyla asked as she approached him.

As Rodney pulled the device away, the device went dark again without Sheppard's touch. Rodney shook his head. "Oh yeah, he is _so_ going to gloat over this. He'll be impossible to be around."

Teyla smiled. "I see... can John activate the device from here?"

Rodney frowned as he placed the device by John's fingers again and started pressing buttons as he examined the device more closely. "No, I doubt it. This type of device usually requires a mental component and close proximity for it to work, but it's worth a shot. We'll have to wait until Sheppard regains consciousness."

Ukua said, "Our people once knew how to make it light up and to quiet Chumachu, but eventually we lost the power to control the sacred box and it would not work for us any longer."

McKay paused for a moment, looking at Lhaga and Mazona, then at Ukua and his men, as if searching for the proper words. "Maybe some of the Ancients... uh, you know, got _friendly_ with the Loa and it was their children who carried the strong expression of the ATA gene that allowed for it to work, but eventually as the interbreeding continued over the generations, the strength of their ATA gene was diminished."

"It would explain a lot about the Loa's situation," Teyla said as she turned to Osuro and Ukua. "Is there anything else we can do from here to help?"

Ukua shook his head. "All we can do is wait for the great storm to pass. We have brought food to tide us over until then."

Rodney's demeanor brightened. "Food? Really? I'm starved."

Teyla smiled knowingly. "Of course, you are." She turned to Ukua and gestured. "Please, come and make yourself comfortable."

Once they were settled near the fire, Ukua brushed back his sodden, shoulder-length hair away from his face and said, "We were impressed to hear that Sheppard had survived beyond the battlefield."

Rodney took the basket with the food inside and inhaled deeply. The aroma of freshly prepared food made Rodney's mouth water. He pulled out a dish and glanced up at Osuro. "Uh, do you know if there is any citrus in this?"

Osuro gave him a strange look, then the old man glanced at the cave entrance, nodding as he smiled. "You do not need to worry about your many allergies with these dishes, Rodney McKay."

Rodney leaned closer. "Are you sure?"

Osuro nodded and Rodney took another whiff of the food in the basket. "What the hell... " he said as he started sampling the food.

Ukua continued as if Rodney and Osuro hadn't interrupted their conversation. "Survival more than a few hours after the psychic touch is very rare, very rare indeed. Osuro is the only man in living memory to survive it and the touch left him changed forever. Your companion, Sheppard, must be resilient in both strength of character and physical prowess, and blessed by the Fire gods to have another chance at life."

Teyla leaned forward, her voice hushed and apprehensive. "Will the madness happen to our friend, too?"

Ukua shrugged. "I do not know. Osuro has already told us that this Sheppard sees things that no one else sees and talks to his visions as if they are there with him. Just how much will linger after his fever is gone is up to him."

Teyla pulled back, glancing over at John as she let out a long breath. "What made you decide to come here?"

Ukua spread his fingers wide and said, "We all live our lives searching for balance in one way or another, but the answer is always there in nature. All things in the world are two. In our minds, we are two – good and evil. With our eyes, we see two things – things that are fair and things that are ugly.... We have the right hand that strikes and makes for evil, and we have the left hand full of kindness, near the heart. One foot may lead us to an evil way, the other foot may lead us to good. So are all things two, all two."

His gaze went to Teyla. "We decided perhaps you and your people were on the side of good and not evil like the shaman of Osuro's land was. We decided to come to see for ourselves where your true heart lies."

Teyla was impressed by Ukua's speech and nodded. "I hope your people will be able to work together with mine as allies often do. Where we come from, we have good relationships with many different peoples and cultures."

Ukua shook his head. "We do not seek contact with the outside world. We do not want it. From long ago, the Loa have sought refuge here from the madness in the universe. The Fire gods watch over us, and bless us with their gifts. The gods have allowed you to come to us at a time when we normally would have attacked, even killed you, yet they guided us along a path that forces us to reach beyond ourselves in order to save our world. The gods are all knowing and if this path is what they wish, we will humbly follow their guidance and be blessed by their glory."

Rodney smiled tentatively at Teyla. "Well, what do you know? We may live long enough to leave this place after all... " His tone changed as his shoulders drooped and he added, "That is if Sheppard ever regains consciousness again to activate the damned thing."

Teyla nodded, looking over at John. Rodney chewed on his lip as he watched Lhaga and Mazona tending to John. Carson held out his medical scanner toward John and smiled as he nodded at the couple.

Rodney stood and stepped closer to Carson as he passed him one of the entrees the Loa had brought for them to eat. He asked in a low tone, "Have you had any strange readings on your scanner regarding John?"

Carson frowned. "Strange? As in?"

"You know, abnormal readings of any kind. I mean, something has to be causing this fever. Do you think it might be some rapid-acting sort of virus?"

Carson looked at his scanner again. "No, nothing that would indicate a virus. There are indications of overall increased brain function, especially in the hypothalamus, but that's to be expected with a fever, because that area regulates body temperature. Why?"

"Just trying to figure out what is causing this... "

Rodney let out a long breath, then he walked back over to Teyla and the others. He sat down again and looked at Ukua. "Tell me everything you know about the psychic touch of your people... "

Ukua started talking. As Rodney listened, he forgot all about the food in front of him, focusing his attention to the task of separating fact from folklore.

**oOoOoOoOo**

John opened his eyes and it took a moment for things to come into focus. He was still in the cave, but now he was covered with an animal skin. He no longer shivered or ached with pain. His head didn't pound nearly as much. His skin was still much too warm, but he was better, a hell of a lot better.

He swallowed and sensed movement beside him. When he looked up, he saw Osuro sitting beside him with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. John stared at him for a moment, then asked, "Where are the others?"

Osuro gestured with his head. "They are eating. I was not hungry so I said I would sit with you."

John nodded, his eyelids sliding shut for a moment. He rubbed his face with one hand, feeling the heavy stubble on his chin and cheeks, and he sighed with fatigue.

Osuro studied him, and then said, "You have had the vivid dreams. I remember those. They felt so real... I often wondered, when the fever was upon me, if I was dreaming when I was awake or I was awake when I was dreaming."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, it feels like that."

Osuro touched John's arm. "I have sat here wondering what I would say to you when you woke up... I still have not found the words."

John squinted as he looked up at him. "About what?"

Osuro looked at the cave entrance and let out a long sigh. "I should have – I should have known what was going to happen... well, I did know what was to happen. It came in a cloudy vision, but the storm masked so much from me that I didn't – I didn't know who or what or where, only that one of us would be touched. I – I didn't understand in time to make a difference. I didn't understand in time... to save you."

Tears welled in the old man's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. John sought to comfort him. "Look, don't blame yourself. Anything could have happened out there. We were outnumbered and attacked by two different forces. Hell, all of us could have died out there. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Osuro wiped at the tears on his cheeks and leaned closer. "Can you hear the voices? Do they whisper to you, too?"

John went silent for a moment, trying to listen for the things Osuro could hear, but he heard nothing new or strange. He chewed on his lip for a minute. "I don't hear them. All I hear are you and the others."

Osuro nodded, trying to rein in his emotions as he sat back. "I am sorry, John Sheppard, that I have put you through this."

John waved him off. "What happened, happened. I don't hold you responsible for it." Then, he looked around. "What have I missed?"

Osuro gestured with one hand. "You have been talking in your sleep. Much you have said. Much you have done."

John frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When the great fever was upon you, you attacked your friends, some more than once, as you experienced the living dreams."

"I did?" John felt his face scrunch up with confusion, his gaze darting over to the others. His hand went out toward Osuro, panic fueling his movements. "Did I hurt anyone?"

Osuro patted him on the shoulder as he shook his head. "Do not trouble yourself about it now. They will survive."

When John's concern continued to escalate, he raised his head to look at the others. Osuro placed a hand on his shoulder to push him back to the ground. "There are bruises, but no broken bones or serious injury. They will be fine."

Distantly, Sheppard remembered fighting to get away from the hands holding him and he swallowed hard. He did hurt them, just how badly he didn't know. He ground his teeth together in frustration at the thought of what he might have done to them. "Doesn't change the fact that I attacked my own friends."

"It was the fever and the vivid dreams that attacked them, not you. You have enough to deal with at the moment, do not burden yourself with things the others have already dismissed as feverish delusions."

Osuro played with a stick in his hand. "Sometimes, I wonder if life would be better if memories were like dreams that come to you in the night and fade away as soon as you awaken, but they are not. Memories have the power to haunt our days and even to drive you mad if you allow them to."

He used the stick to trace patterns in the dirt of the cave floor. "The Loa like to tell stories in twos, so I will share one with you. My memories are of two lives. The life before I was touched and the life afterward. I try not to let the two mix because it is still too painful for me, but there are times when I cannot stop the memories from coming and I long for that old life."

John searched Osuro's expression. His voice was barely above a whisper as he asked, "Will I become like you?"

Osuro sighed and glanced at the cave entrance. "I have asked the voices about that, but they are strangely silent, the great storm muting their words from reaching my ears. We will have to see what they say after the clouds part. You are stronger now after the dragon root elixir. Much stronger. That is good. You will need your strength."

"For what?"

Osuro just looked at him for a moment. "For what is ahead."

Osuro's head dropped down as he fiddled with the stick and his thoughts.

Sheppard waited a moment before saying, "I really thought I had found an old friend of mine, someone who left my world long ago."

"You mean Lieutenant Ford?" Osuro asked, but Sheppard was sure he already knew the answer.

John nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty hard for me to believe it was only a dream when I saw him, still... even now it seems real."

Osuro shook his head. "Do not give up hope – " he started, but then Siska called to him from the cave entrance.

"Osuro, it looks like the rain is letting up."

Ukua stood and walked over to Siska, looking out at the rain-soaked jungle. "It is time to go," Ukua said with a nod. "Prepare Sheppard for the journey."

Carson got to his feet and said, "The rain may be easing off, but it's still coming down and our friend still has a fever. There is no way I am going to let him out in that storm. Even if the rain is letting up for a few minutes, you have no way to know for sure that it is over."

McKay looked up from the scanner in his hand. "Oh, it's not over by a long shot, but we are now in the eye of the storm. I'd guess that we have about twenty to thirty minutes before it gets worse again."

Carson glared at Rodney and his information. "And what if you are stuck out in the elements when it happens?"

Ukua shook his head. "The place of the old ones is not far from here. A few minutes walk at most."

Beckett shook his head. "No, I won't allow it. Taking Colonel Sheppard out in bad weather like this may well be the death of him."

John went up on one elbow, finally joining in on the conversation that was all about him and what he would be doing. "Where do they want me to go?"

McKay stepped forward. "We think there's an Ancient facility nearby that has some type of control over the volcanic activity here. Ukua's people were once able to manage that control, but not any longer. We need you to activate the Ancient device that controls it."

John frowned. "Not to be contrary, but why can't you or Beckett activate it?"

Rodney groaned and extended a hand in John's direction. "I want to start off by saying, do not gloat. If you gloat, I may well kill you myself."

John frowned at Rodney. "Why?"

McKay fidgeted for a moment, then said quietly, "The device is attuned to a stronger expression of the gene than I or Carson have."

"Oh," John said, digesting the information. He thought of the conversation he'd had with Rodney two days before and added, "So you do need me."

Rodney rolled his eyes and shook a pointed finger at John, repeating the words John had said before. "Don't make me regret saying that."

John smiled.

"Then we better go," John said as he started to get up. He dropped back to the ground and groaned. "Damn, I'm not so sure I can get up by myself, let alone walk any sort of distance."

Carson and the old woman came to John's side. Carson's tone was emphatic. "No, I definitely cannot allow him to go out in his condition."

Ukua started to say something when the ground began to shake with a massive tremor. Rock started falling from the ceiling of the cave and the others dodged the debris as best they could. The old woman beside John bent over him, protecting him with her body while Carson did the same thing for Ronon.

When it stopped and the old woman pulled away from him, John licked his lips and said, "Thanks."

Then he looked at Carson, determination in his every move. "I don't think we have much of a choice here."

"The Fire gods agree," Ukua said solemnly. The other Loa, even Osuro and Siska, all nodded in assent.

Carson closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. He didn't say it, but his expression and body language indicated while he knew they were right, he still didn't like it. John didn't want to go, either, but like he'd just said, they really didn't have much choice.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Teyla stood, preparing to leave with the others. John shook his head again from where he was lying. "Look, I don't like this. I can walk if someone gives me a hand."

McKay grunted. "That's what you said about putting your clothes on yourself, but then you needed a whole lot more help than just a hand."

"Well, that was earlier. I've rested a little more since then," Sheppard said with defiance and more than a little irritation.

"Uh-huh," McKay said, rolling his eyes. "Just get on the damned litter."

Teyla knew all too well how much John hated being dependent upon others. She looked again at Ukua. "I really must insist that I be allowed to accompany you – "

Ukua shook his head. "No, only the holy and the chosen are allowed inside the great hall. Unfortunately, you are neither."

He looked at his people. "None of us who are not special have ever stepped foot inside the great hall. It has been decreed from long ago and we are an obedient people. That is why the Fire gods have blessed us for so long without an eruption from Chumachu."

McKay frowned. "If you can't go into the facility, how did you get your hands on the control device?"

"It was given to us many, many generations ago."

The ground shook again. There was a distant rumble as if something massive was being moved. They rushed to the cave entrance and looked out in time to see another huge spout of lava shoot high into the sky.

"Oh, crap," McKay muttered, looking back at John.

John had started to get up, but he was still on his knees, breathing hard from the exertion of trying to stand. Rodney's voice carried a panicked tone, "Krakatoa just sent off another gusher. We've got to hurry before it blows its top to kingdom come."

Sheppard nodded, then sighed as he looked at the litter. He gestured to McKay. "Make yourself useful and help me lie down."

Rodney did as requested and helped Sheppard lower himself to the litter. "Okay, you're set. Now, let's get moving!"

Teyla knelt down, putting a hand to his arm, but then she tottered a little. John frowned and said, "You need to rest."

She smiled wanly. "I will after you leave. I just wanted to remind you to take it easy. Do no more than is absolutely necessary."

John looked at Teyla. "We'll be okay. McKay and Beckett will be with me and somebody's got to watch over Ronon."

"I can watch over myself," Ronon said in a growl, but it was a very weak growl.

John turned his head in Ronon's direction. "It's okay, buddy, we'll be fine. Take care of Teyla while we're gone."

"I can take care of myself," Teyla said defiantly.

"Fine, fine – take care of your own self or each other – whatever works best." John sighed and looked at the litter below him with disdain. "Well, we don't have a lot of time to spare, according to McKay's scanner, so let's go."

Teyla nodded as Ukua's bodyguards picked up the litter with John on it. Teyla stopped them as they passed by her. "Do what you need to do quickly. You are still very weak."

John grunted. "You don't have to tell me that twice."

He glanced over at Ronon. "Watch him closely," he said in a low tone, "he's been through a lot. You, too, so take it easy. That's an order."

As he gave her a crooked smile, she put her hands over his. "As long as you do the same thing."

He nodded and pulled one hand away to rub at his forehead. He sighed in pain before he raised his voice and said, "Come on, let's go. We have less than thirty minutes before that volcano blows."

McKay looked at him strangely. It was only at that moment John realized what he'd said with such confidence. "Well, I mean... I might be wrong... "

McKay glanced at his scanner and his mouth dropped open for a moment before he said, "The readings just showed a dramatic escalation in volcanic – " he paused as he gaped in disbelief, then he stammered, "You – you might be – no, that's impossible. No one can predict a volcano eruption with that type of precision – I mean, I guess he – ah, crap, you might be right... "

Ukua looked at Osuro. "Is he correct?"

Osuro was standing by the cave entrance. He squinted as he looked at the clouds. "I think so. The voices are whispering to me now, but still not loud enough for me to hear them clearly. All I know is we better hurry."

With that, Ukua nodded and led the way out. Teyla followed them as far as the cave entrance, then stopped. It was still raining outside, but it was a soft, gentle rain. The ground shook again and she saw another explosion of lava shoot from the mouth of the volcano, and she prayed John had enough time left to save them all from an ugly death.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

John wiped at the rainwater on his face as he rolled to his knees in the process of getting up from the litter. It was pretty damned humiliating to have to wait for Ukua's bodyguards to help him to stand. There was no ignoring the fact that he was drained. He never could have walked the distance on his own. Even now, he could feel by the way his skin was radiating heat that his temperature was still high.

Whatever was involved in averting the cataclysmic volcanic eruption, he hoped it wouldn't be too prolonged, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. That volcano needed to be shut down and it needed to happen as soon as possible.

Ukua clasped John's forearm and bowed, and then Osuro did the same. It was time for them to leave, but Sheppard was reluctant to let them go. "Is there anything else you can tell us about what we'll find inside?" he asked tentatively.

Ukua shook his head. "No, I have told you all that I know... "

He paused as Lhaga stepped forward and handed Carson the intricately carved wooden bottle that held the dragon root elixir and was plugged with wahsuni leaves stuffed in the top of it.

"This is for you to use if needed."

Carson took the bottle, then frowned. "I just administer it in the same way you were doing?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, if he is not conscious, then use the wahsuni leaf inside the bottle to soak up the elixir and squeeze it into his open mouth as I did earlier."

Carson nodded and glanced at John.

John frowned. "Is that really necessary?"

The old man nodded. "The remedies we did will not last long. Soon, you will need another treatment, because your fever will start to rage again, so do what you must, but return before the vivid dreams and burning fever take over again."

John grimaced at the thought, but as he nodded politely and watched the others leave.

When he turned back to McKay, Rodney was quickly palming his hand over the door controls and John was relieved to see the door slide open so easily. Who knew how long it had been since someone with the ATA gene had passed through those doors?

John felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him and he paused to put a hand to the wall. He was up, but the real trick was staying up. He took a deep breath and started forward.

McKay turned to him, as did Carson, when he moved ahead. Carson put his arm around John's back while Rodney followed them and began rambling in that way he always did when he was really nervous. "You know, I could really use a cup of coffee right now. We've been going, what... over twenty-four hours? I've got to be going into major caffeine withdrawal. That's probably why I have this killer headache right now... you know, the kind where your eye twitches to the beat of your heart."

John just shook his head and kept walking, knowing that Rodney wasn't ready to wind down yet, so he just let him continue to ramble.

"What were we thinking anyway? Traipsing through a huge tropical rainforest in search of some possible treatment for the Hoffan virus... Who the hell did we think we were? Dr. Livingston and Albert Schweitzer? Seriously – "

"Rodney, now is not the time for retrospective second guessing. We're here. Deal with it," Carson said tersely, apparently feeling the need to end Rodney's rant.

John tried to straighten his stance as he asked, "Any ideas on which direction to go?"

"Absolutely no idea," Rodney answered with conviction. He stopped when he saw a computer console and changed his tone. "But I think I can find out by accessing the facility's mainframe."

They followed Rodney to the console. John stopped and leaned against it as Rodney worked, doing his best to keep his breathing normal. Carson eyed John closely. "How are you doing, John?"

John nodded without meeting Carson's gaze. "I'm okay, Carson. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Beckett pursed his lips, as if he didn't believe a word of what John told him. In reality, John had a hard time making himself believe it, but they had a mission to complete and he wasn't going to let anyone down, not this time, so he had to be fine.

Rodney's head popped up. "I think I have something. Yeah, yeah, it's the schematics for the facility. Downloading it to my tablet computer now."

"That's good, Rodney," John said. He noticed his hand was trembling where it rested on top of the computer console. Rodney looked up and noticed it, too, but didn't say anything right away and John was determined he wouldn't give him a chance to mention it.

"Come on, let's move it," John said gruffly, pulling his hand away.

He turned toward Beckett, praying his stamina would last long enough for him to activate whatever he needed to activate. McKay rushed along beside him. "Right, right, I'm on my way. We need to go left from that door ahead. That corridor leads directly to the volcano controls."

Sheppard nodded. He glanced over at the large control device for the volcano sticking out of the top of McKay's backpack as Rodney carried the pack in one hand rather than putting it over his injured shoulder. It was strange that McKay wasn't whining about his shoulder like he usually would. Then again, Rodney's attention was set on survival.

"How involved do you think this setup is going to be?" John asked, giving McKay a long sideways gaze.

Rodney shrugged. "There's no way to know for sure until we get in there. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said as they turned left and began heading down a long corridor.

"It better not be anything too complicated," Carson said quietly, glancing toward John. "You're not strong enough for anything too demanding."

McKay glared at Carson as if Carson was pointing an accusing finger directly at him. His voice became a harsh whisper. "He knows that. You don't think he knows that? Stop beating a dead horse. Look, I'll do as much as I can to take the load off of him, but I can't make any estimations until I can access the control computer and see just what's involved."

John frowned and put up his hands. "Easy, guys, let's just dial it back a notch and keep our cool. I can do this."

Without warning, John's horizon tilted and he had to reach out to Rodney for support. He barely caught himself with help from Rodney and Carson and he was breathing hard by the time he righted himself. "Damn," he whispered as his head spun.

Carson cursed under his breath as he helped to ease John over to the wall to lean against. "Bend over, Colonel," Carson said briskly. "Put your head between your knees."

As John complied, Carson continued, "This is exactly the sort of thing I was talking about. You need to – "

The wall behind Sheppard vibrated heavily, and John felt it under his feet. "Crap," he whispered as he lost his balance and dropped to his knees.

Carson and Rodney crouched around him in an effort to protect him. It seemed like the quake went on for an eternity, but in reality, it was only a matter of seconds. When it was over, Sheppard looked up at the others and sighed in relief. Almost as if an afterthought from the quake, a ceiling panel fell, glancing off Rodney's hurt shoulder, causing a loud hiss and lot of cursing from Rodney.

"You okay, Rodney?" John asked as Carson turned to check on McKay.

"No, I am not okay!" Rodney said in an octave much too high. "But we don't have time to deal with it right now."

John turned to meet McKay's gaze. "Rodney, let Carson – "

"Look, it hurts, damn it, but it's not that bad. I don't know about you, but I, for one, really want to continue living, so let's move it!"

John nodded and blinked a few times, trying to summon the strength to stand. "We've got to hurry," John said breathlessly, but the corridor was still spinning around him even without him standing.

Rodney and Carson helped him get to his feet. A sudden sense of urgency dropped upon him and it felt like it was crushing his skull. He sagged in their grip, putting both hands to his temples. "Ah, geez, we don't have much time."

John squeezed his eyes closed, hoping that would ease the pounding in his skull. When it didn't, he continued hoarsely, "Don't ask me how I know that, but I do. If we don't get this thing locked down in the next fifteen minutes, that volcano is going to blow sky-high, blasting most of Mount Chumachu into the atmosphere. It will kill everyone on this island and the rest of the surrounding islands."

The disbelieving expressions looking at him told John how outrageous he must have sounded. He didn't care. He knew he was right – but, damn, his head felt like it was going to explode.

He started walking down the corridor again, keeping one hand against the wall for support and the other hand to his forehead. When he glanced back, he saw Rodney and Carson exchange worried glances before they rushed to catch up with him. John shook his head. He was moving way too slowly.

He turned to McKay as he approached and waved him on, saying, "Rodney, run ahead and get started. I'm serious. We're down to minutes."

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going... See both of you inside, " he said and took off running.

Carson moved up to John's side. He half smiled at John as he slipped his arm around Sheppard's back and said, "I'd forgotten how interesting things always become when I'm around you and Rodney on a mission... though, I think I could do with a little less on the interesting side of it. A nice boring mission would be a refreshing change."

Sheppard grunted as he walked as fast as he could. "Then you should have requested Stackhouse's team. They haven't had anything exciting happen for the last month."

"No, I wouldn't have anyone else here with me. You and Rodney make things happen... the job gets done no matter what... even if it's full of terrifying action-packed moments."

By the time they reached the control room, McKay already had the consoles up. Diagrams and information scrolled quickly down the main computer monitor and Rodney studied them intently. He'd also retrieved the control device from his pack and stood there, frantically pressing buttons on it, as if he was trying to find the right combination of keys that would do what he wanted the device to do.

"What did you find?" Sheppard asked breathlessly, trying not to stagger but not doing a very good job of it.

McKay scowled and shook his head. "This damned device won't do a thing for me."

Sheppard frowned back at him. "We knew that already."

Rodney glanced in his direction without meeting his eyes. "Yeah, but I was hoping once we were actually at the control console, it might be more receptive to my ATA gene."

Rodney sighed with disappointment and handed Sheppard the device. The moment John took it, it came to life – a fact that made McKay glower at the device enviously. John suppressed a smirk, knowing the situation still bugged the heck out of Rodney.

Rodney grumbled bitterly under his breath and then said, "I've got everything up that I can. Now, it's up to you."

John swallowed and murmured, "No pressure there."

"Oh, come on," Rodney sneered. "You live on pressure."

John glared at McKay. "Whatever... Now, what do I have to do?"

Rodney pointed toward the control device as it pulsed with a variety of lights. "You've got the device activated. That's a good start, but we are going to have to call in the big guns," he said as he read the information from the main computer console.

"Big guns?" John asked quietly, almost afraid to hear what Rodney would say next.

Rodney turned and pointed to a control chair in the middle of the room that Sheppard hadn't noticed until that moment. "A control chair for a volcano?" he said incredulously.

McKay nodded rapidly. "You'll see why soon enough. Here, sit down here. You're going to need all of your concentration to do this in the time frame we have established, which is down to... what? Ten minutes?" He looked at his watch nervously.

John took a deep breath and nodded as he sat. "Okay."

As he settled in the chair, the back went down and his feet went up in the foot rest. At the same time, a computer console rose from the floor near the chair.

"Oh, that's cool," Rodney said as he turned and went to the console. He paused as he read something on the monitor. "Uh..."

"What?" John and Carson asked at the same time.

"Just so you know, this warns that it might cause dizziness, pain, elevated blood pressure and cardiac demands, depending on the susceptibility of the user's ATA gene... "

No one said anything for moment. Rodney groaned. "Geez, what is this chair? A mechanical version of a Wraith sucking away a person's life force?"

"Geez, Rodney, thanks for that thought," John muttered.

Curious, John thought how the chair operated, and a three-dimensional schematic appeared overhead.

McKay hadn't noticed it yet and he continued spewing words in rapid fire, "I don't understand why it has to place such a huge burden on the person using it! Oh, wait – uh, maybe I do... "

Rodney typed in a few more commands. Before anyone could say anything, he exploded again, "And just why the hell does it require a stronger expression of the ATA gene to operate it? You'd think the Ancients would have wanted to set things up so that anyone with the gene could operate it – "

"Rodney... " Carson said as he pointed up at the diagram.

Rodney stopped, finally glancing up at the full color diagram overhead that depicted how the control chair would orchestrate a variety of subsystems in coordination to regulate the immense geothermal powers present in a volcano the size of Chumachu.

"Oh, wow," Rodney said finally.

Carson licked his lips as all three of them stared and then he said, "Maybe because it requires more finesse than someone with a more limited ATA scope could pull off."

Rodney was still caught in an emotional tirade, though his voice lost some of its volume as he concentrated on the images above him. "And maybe that's why they abandoned the place so early on, Carson, without documenting the existence of a failed experiment in their database.

"According to this, it closed long before the war with the Wraith kicked into high gear. Maybe they realized they couldn't control this thing sufficiently without exacting too much from the gene bearer. Couldn't exactly expect volunteers on a suicide mission... " Rodney said, then froze in place, realizing what he'd just said. "I mean – I mean, well, that's only worst-case-scenario kind of stuff."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Rodney," Carson admonished as he stepped closer to the console. "Let me take a look at it."

Rodney reluctantly stepped aside, picking up his tablet computer, which was still attached to the console. He fiddled with its strap nervously. "I'm sure you'll do just fine," he said finally to John.

John waved his comment aside. Rodney went to his tiptoes to see over Carson's shoulder. He glanced at Carson. "Do you want some help... I mean, your usual translation of Ancient texts leaves a lot to be desired."

Carson scowled. "Be quiet, Rodney, I'm reading."

Nobody said anything for a long moment. Rodney muttered as he read over Carson's shoulder, "Oh, give me a freaking break... "

Sheppard leaned forward. "What?"

Carson shook his head, looking up from the console. He sighed and said, "The controls for operating the regulator are something on par with flying the city, but they are much, much more involved. I know from personal experience how much the demands of flying the city can take out of a person – so do you, John, no matter how much you always played it down. Though crass, Rodney's extrapolation of the kind of demand that this will require is quite accurate – it's tantamount to suicide, especially in your condition."

Sheppard grunted and gave him a half smile. "It might not be as bad as all that since my gene is stronger."

"Yes, but yours is not pure Ancient either... it's still several times attenuated from the original source. No, I don't recommend this at all."

The ground shook again, in a hard side-to-side jerking motion. Some of the ceiling panels dropped to the ground not far from them.

"Guess that's my cue to get started," John said as he tried to prepare himself mentally.

"Damn it to hell," Carson muttered under his breath as he went to John and pulled out a blood pressure cuff from medkit. He wrapped it around Sheppard's good arm as he knelt beside him. "I'll be monitoring your vitals, John. Just don't push yourself too hard. It won't do us any good if you collapse from the strain without completing the task at hand."

Rodney sounded nervous as he said, "Okay, once you are connected with the systems, what you want to look for is the main pathway for the geothermal regulator. It should be pretty obvious once you access the main grid." The overhead schematic changed and now the main pathway was highlighted. Rodney held up his hand to the overhead schematic and pointed. "If I isolate that blue conduit," he said, referring to his tablet computer and then traced the route in the air above with his finger. "See here how it goes?"

Sheppard nodded. Rodney continued, "Once that's switched on, you will need to activate and deactivate the subsystem controls in a specific order, like this... "

Again, his finger traced the route Sheppard would have to follow. His tone was grim as he said, "Vary from that and the system will overload and blow anyway."

John took a deep breath. "Okay, got it. Anything else?"

Rodney nodded. "After that's done, you need to shut down the regulator. If it's left on, it could cause a different type of overload that would be just as catastrophic as what we are facing right now."

John nodded apprehensively. "Hmm, I guess you're right. This isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park."

"Of course, I'm right – hello, resident genius? That's just a reminder, in case that fever of yours has already fried your few remaining brain cells beyond repair," Rodney said with pride. Then he frowned and busied himself with the computer console again. "Well, I am right with impressive frequency... though there are times like now when I wish I was wrong."

Rodney sighed and his fingers began to fly over the keys of the console. "I've tried to streamline the process as much as possible to minimize your actual connection time with the system."

John let out a long breath, girding himself for the level of exertion he was facing. Carson must have picked up on it, because he reached into his medkit and pulled out a syringe, only to hesitate.

"What's that, Carson?" John asked, eyeing the syringe with suspension.

Carson stammered, "I – I... " He stopped speaking, closed his eyes, and then shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually offering this as an option, but I could give you an injection of epinephrine that will give you a burst of strength and cognitive function. The thing is, it will wreak havoc with your cardiovascular system and with your fever, it might create a whole new set of problems... "

John paused only a split second before he nodded, rubbing his temple. "I've had it before and I think you're right, it might help. Do it. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Carson opened an alcohol swab and rubbed it over the fleshy part of John's upper left arm. "It won't last long."

John nodded. "Wait just a second. I've got to get what I need to do clearly in my head before you do the injection."

As John focused on accessing the Ancient systems, a part of him reached out and then was embraced by technology he'd never understand, even if he had Rodney's brilliance. All he knew was that it worked by thought alone, and that connection always gave him a certain kind of buzz that no drug could ever come close to beating.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the schematic above them had changed into a highly detailed diagram that flowed in parts and revolved in tandem in relation to others. It was a breathtaking image and John had to steel his concentration to only the parts where he had to make the necessary corrections in order to bring the device back into a safe range of operation.

As he finished, he heard Rodney cursing quietly and opened his eyes in time to see Rodney's wide-eyed stare at Carson as he spoke in a loud whisper, "If only the damned thing would respond to you or me... it's crazy to put this kind of burden on – "

John shook his head slightly and let his voice drawl as he said, "I am still here and listening to you, you know, so if you're trying to do a pep talk, you are failing miserably."

He put up a hand in Rodney's direction in a calming gesture. "I'll be okay. I can do this. Just be ready. I might need your help at the end. It gets pretty complicated there."

Rodney nodded nervously and again glanced at Carson. Carson scratched at a place on his forehead with the back of one finger, hesitating.

"The clock's ticking, Doc," John said softly.

Carson nodded and raised the syringe to John's arm. "Okay, here we go."

John winced a little as the needle pierced his skin. After a moment, his heart was beating like a jackhammer and he could feel fine tremors in his hands. He squeezed them into fists before he spread his fingers out and rested them on the arms of the control chair.

For a moment, he nearly lost his connection with the Ancient technology in the rush of adrenaline that flooded his system. His thoughts focused and everything he had to do became crystal clear. The sheer complexity involved in trying to corral the forces behind the volcano controls boggled his mind, almost overwhelming him at times. He schooled his thoughts to only the pathways Rodney had shown him and the specifics that equated to life-or-death for an entire island population and probably extended to the nearby mainland.

He visualized what he needed to do one last time before he began to activate switches, regulating them to a certain point, and then shutting them down and moving to other locations, doing the same thing over and over until...

He hadn't realized he was grinding his teeth together until his head started pounding from the pressure inside his skull. His concentration slipped some and he struggled to regain it. He still had way too much to do before he could begin to relax.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Carson knelt beside Sheppard as he checked John's pulse again. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. The physician's creed was to do no harm... well, damn it, he'd just violated that in a very big way, even if it was to give John a better chance to succeed. Now, his patient was slipping away a little more with each passing moment.

"This is too much for him in his condition... too damned much!" Carson muttered. "His fever is rising again."

Rodney frowned, then looked over at Carson. He pulled out his scanner and ran it over John's body. Finally, he shook his head. "I'm not getting any readings, but it's a good possibility that the touch is nanite-related."

Carson stopped for a moment. "Well, if that's the case... "

He held his scanner over John, then shook his head. "I'm not picking up any indication of nanites in his system. Granted, this isn't in any way as accurate as a full body scan, but there would be telltale signs that I'm not seeing," he paused for a moment, pressing buttons on his scanner. "There are enzyme levels I n his bloodstream that indicates he's fighting some type of infection... just what I don't know. I've never seen this combination of readings before."

Rodney ran a hand over his face. "There's got to be some type of viable explanation for how this _touch_ works. If we knew that, we could come up with a way to help him overcome it."

Carson softened his voice. "Whatever the cause, we don't have the time to figure it out here and now. John needs our help."

Rodney was about to say something from where he stood at the computer console beside the chair, but he stopped when Sheppard let out a low moan.

"Crap," Rodney whispered and he typed something into the computer.

"Is he almost done, Rodney?" Carson asked, looking up at him.

Rodney shook his head, pausing to look at the overhead diagram. "No, not by a long shot."

"Bloody hell," Carson whispered as he patted Sheppard on the shoulder. He changed his tone and asked, "John, can you hear me?"

Sheppard nodded once. "Busy," he said, tightlipped.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Carson asked, looking at Rodney.

Rodney flailed his arms in the air. "Give me a freaking break, Carson! Don't you think I'd be doing it if there was! All I can do right now is monitor his progress – "

Rodney froze in place, his gaze darting around as he thought. He paused to glance up at the diagram, visually monitoring Sheppard's progress as John adjusted forces that went far beyond Carson's understanding, then he went back to the console.

"It's gotta be here somewhere... " Rodney said as he approached the schematic, holding his hand high in the air as he traced one pathway, then another. "Yes, that's the one!" he exclaimed and he started snapping his fingers as he approached Carson and John.

Carson stood. "What is it, Rodney?"

"Maybe there is a way we can help him."

Rodney's gaze started darting around the room again. He went back to the computer console by the control chair. "Yeah, yeah, this might work."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Be careful what you ask for, Carson. It's something John likes to remind both of us about practically every chance he can get – "

"Just spit it out, Rodney!"

McKay straightened, looking slightly hurt, but shook it off. He licked his lips as he stared above for a moment before he approached the control chair. "You wanted to help. Well, I found a failsafe where you and I might be able to go into the system and divert some of the demand off of Sheppard and onto us. We'll probably burn out the connecting conduits pretty quickly, but it might buy John a few extra minutes to finish."

Carson swallowed. "What do we have to do?"

Rodney pointed to a widened area on the hand rest of the control chair. "Put your hand here. I'm going to do the same to the computer console where there's a contact point. What we will be doing is something akin to reducing the strength of a river's current by diverting its flow into secondary tributaries."

Carson frowned. Rodney stopped and pointed to the diagram above. "What you've got to do is position yourself at this juncture of the power distribution and I'll set myself over at this one. When I give you the word, you dig in and concentrate on preventing as much of the power flow from passing you as possible. That will take some of the pressure off of Sheppard to do what he needs to do."

Nodding, Carson stopped and swallowed. He moved into position, noticing Sheppard's breathing had grown a little erratic and his skin was flushed and sweaty.

"Oh, dear Lord," Carson whispered as he put the back of his hand to Sheppard's forehead.

"Rodney... " he called.

When Rodney looked up, Carson said, "He's burning up. This demand isn't going to help things one little bit."

Rodney bit his lip. "We don't have much of a choice. We have to act now."

Carson nodded. "John, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but we're going to try something that might help you."

Sheppard made no indication that he heard him, so Carson patted him on the shoulder and then moved his hand back into position as Rodney walked back to the computer console. "Just a second. I need to – "

He looked over at Carson when he was ready and Rodney said, "Okay, do it now!"

Carson opened his mind to accessing the system, then gritted his teeth against the sudden influx of resistance. This wasn't going to be easy by any means. He spared a quick glance at Sheppard and Rodney before returning his gaze to the constantly shifting diagram above, and he dug in with all he had.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Rodney thought he'd been prepared to step in and shield Sheppard as much as he could from the incredible forces Sheppard was trying to regulate, but he was wrong. The moment he accessed the system at the juncture he'd chosen, he was nearly swept away by it all. He tensed his muscles and adjusted his stance at the console so that he had a better handle on his physical position and the battle going on inside his head.

He didn't risk opening his eyes to check on Sheppard and Carson again. It took too much energy and his hold was too tenuous at the moment, so all he thought about was deflecting the pressure away from Sheppard. He sensed, after a time, that it was working, but again he didn't open his eyes for confirmation, because he didn't want to lose any ground.

It felt strange to be so directed at doing one thing and one thing alone. After all, with his mental prowess, this was usually child's play for him, but now he could see why the system required someone with a much stronger expression of the ATA gene; it was quite simply the only way something this grandiose could be accomplished.

After a while, Rodney had lost all sense of time, so he risked a quick glance at his watch and cursed. It had only been four minutes... four frigging minutes. There was no way this was going to work in time, no frigging way.

He felt nearly spent, with sweat running down his face and back. His gaze darted up and his breath caught when he realized he might have overreacted. At least, it looked like it was working. After another moment of watching the schematics, he sighed slightly. By God, it was actually working. They might not die after all.

Rodney took a deep breath before glancing over at Carson and Sheppard. Both men showed the strain in the tight muscles in their faces and arms, and Sheppard's face had an unhealthy, dark reddish flush to it. Crap, if the fever was back like Carson had said, especially if it went as high as it did before – or worse, even higher, this far from being completed, everything was all over before the finish line was even in sight.

Rodney swallowed and closed his eyes again. Well, if he was going to die, he was going to go out swinging. He focused only on diverting pressure away from Sheppard and he prayed that if by some miracle he didn't die in the jungle, he resolved he would never step foot in another one as long as he lived... of course, that vow required that he actually survive this current impending disaster.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sheppard moved along the pathways Rodney had shown him, but he wasn't moving fast enough, not nearly fast enough. The pressures building under the lava dome of the volcano were enormous and threatened to sweep him away. Then, without warning, the forces he'd been fighting against were drastically reduced.

It almost took his breath away. He blinked a couple of times but never lost his concentration. He just accepted whatever was happening as a godsend and he wasn't going to question it. Now, free to move as he wanted, he jumped from one point to the next in rapid succession. Damn, they might actually stand a chance to beat this thing.

He took a deep breath as he settled into a rhythm. His head wasn't pounding nearly as hard, but his skin continued to grow warmer. Every now and then, he shuddered from a chill. Crap, he couldn't deal with that fever again and still be able to do what he needed to do. Ignoring his physical symptoms, he continued switching key points off and on, this time a little faster, ever moving closer to the finish line.

John heard Carson's voice and it sounded very far away. He almost didn't answer because he didn't want to lose one bit of his concentration, but Carson sounded so worried... or was it pained?

He slowed down a bit and he could hear Carson more clearly. "John?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"How are you doing?"

Sheppard answered, "Should be done in a few minutes."

"That's good," he heard in response. He tensed at the weakness in Carson's voice.

"You okay?" John asked Carson, already knowing the answer.

There was a pause and then Carson sighed. "Aye, as long as you are good, then so am I."

Something was wrong and John started to open one eye to peek at Carson. He stopped himself, knowing he couldn't risk losing his concentration. Not now, not when he'd made such progress. Still, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What's going on?"

"We're help– "

Rodney cut off Carson, his tone anxious and strained. "Don't get mad at us. We're helping. That's all you need to know. Now, stop goofing off and get back to work!"

Sheppard was speechless for a moment. "You're helping? How the hell are you help– "

Then he remembered how the pressure had dropped so suddenly and he knew why, but he didn't know what to say or do, other than press forward and take advantage of an unexpected gift while he could.

"Never mind," John said finally, pausing before he said, "Thanks. But you two have to watch out for yourselves. If it gets to be too much, you have to swear that you'll leave."

McKay's tone was incredulous as he asked, "And do what? If you fail, we all die, so it's better for everyone concerned if we keep at it as long as we can."

John grunted. McKay was right. There was no stopping now. He took a deep breath, then shuddered with a deep chill. He ignored the increased pounding in his head and pushed forward.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Rodney," Carson called out.

When there was no response, he called again. "Rodney!"

"I'm a little busy here, Carson."

Carson sighed. "So am I, but this is important."

"What is it?" Rodney asked with irritation.

Carson took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid I'm losing ground."

There was a pause and Rodney said, "Damn it, so am I. Our connection isn't strong enough – our ATA gene isn't strong enough to do much more."

Carson nodded. "That's what I figured too... actually, I think I might become more of a hindrance than a help at this point."

Rodney's tone changed. Now, there was concern and Carson realized he should have worked harder to mask his weakness. "What? Are you okay?" Rodney asked in rapid fire.

"I'll be fine. I'm just thinking maybe I should back out of this and keep a closer eye on John."

Rodney went silent. Carson wanted to look over at him, but then he didn't need to. He knew Rodney was running on fumes, just like he was. "That's a good idea, Carson. Sheppard's making a lot more progress than I ever thought possible. We might just survive this thing."

"Then should I stay if he's so close to finishing?"

"No, go ahead. I'll yell if we need your help again."

Carson nodded to himself and said, "I'll be right here."

Carson lifted his hand from the hand rest on the control chair and nearly slumped over against it. He felt so damned drained. It didn't help that his arm was throbbing as if it were on fire. Fire... Carson opened his eyes and glanced over at John, then cursed.

John looked just as bad as he had after the psychic touch, maybe worse because he was weaker now, probably burning off the last of his reserves. Damn it, there had to be something he could do to help the man.

He remembered the dragon root remedy he'd been given and he went over to where he'd set it down. As he reached down, he had to grab the wall for support with his good hand when the room started spinning. He'd moved too fast in his haste. He leaned his head against the wall, feeling its coolness against his skin and he held his aching arm for a moment before he swallowed and retrieved the remedy. He paused, looking at the elixir. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a small swig, figuring it might help strengthen him enough to be of more help to John.

He returned to Sheppard's side. With John's head back against the headrest, he was in a perfect position for Carson to administer the potion. Taking the wahsuni leaf, he soaked it in the liquid, then held it over Sheppard's lips and squeezed, releasing the healing fluid to drop into John's mouth. John startled a little but then licked at his lips, opening his mouth as if he knew he was receiving the very medicine he needed the most.

Carson kept at it for several seconds, then set down the leathery leaf and wiped his fingers on his clothes. He went to pump up the blood pressure cuff around John's arm and glanced at his watch as he did. If John's prediction was accurate, Chumachu would blow its top in the next couple of minutes.

They were close, so very close. They couldn't fail now. It just wouldn't be fair.

He released the air valve on the cuff, listening for the heart beat that would determine John's current blood pressure. It was no surprise that it was sky high. Then he glanced at John again and saw a trickle of blood coming from both nostrils.

_Damn, what next? _He grabbed a gauze swab and held it to John's nose.

Carson heard John whisper something like, "Did it," right before he went limp.

Carson lifted one of John's eyelids to check his pupil response and patted his heated cheek. John was unconscious. Carson reached into his medkit and got an ammonia capsule. He broke it and waved it under John's nose. No response. This wasn't good.

"Rodney," he called as he put his stethoscope on John's chest, preparing to listen to his heart and lungs, but he paused to look up at McKay. "The colonel has passed out. How's it going? Did he do it?"

McKay's face was reddened, too, though not as much as John's, but he seemed barely aware of his surroundings. Carson stood and walked over to the console. "Rodney?" he asked softly.

He reached out to pat him on the arm. With his touch, Rodney opened his eyes, and tried to focus on him, but his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed against the console. Carson lowered Rodney to the ground, cursing the whole way because he had to do it all with one working arm.

He rolled Rodney onto his back and patted his cheek. "Rodney?"

Rodney was out cold. Carson turned to look at Sheppard, then he realized the schematic above them had vanished, so he had no indicator to tell him if they'd been successful or not. He turned to the computer console by the chair. He stepped up to it and looked at its detailed schematics. What had been red and flashing with danger was now green and steady.

There was a long beep and Carson jumped, spinning to look at McKay. He glanced down at Rodney's watch. Somewhere, in the hustle and bustle of trying to save the day, Rodney had taken the time to set his alarm for when the volcano was supposed to blow. God bless him and his fixation with certain death, Carson thought as he patted Rodney on the arm and chuckled.

Well, they were still there, so that had to mean something had worked. He sighed and brushed the back of his hand across his brow. He patted Rodney on the arm again. "Good job, my friend," he said in a hoarse whisper.

He stood and went back to Sheppard who lay motionless. Again, he touched Sheppard's face and drew back his hand. Sheppard's fever was raging. Carson rested his hand on John's arm to comfort him, regardless of the fact John was probably oblivious to his actions. Carson stiffened when he felt the muscles under his fingertips begin to twitch.

At first, it was barely noticeable but by the time Carson had looked up at John's face, John was going into a full scale seizure. Cursing under his breath, Carson reached into his medkit and prepared an injection.

John's muscles were violently twitching and spasming by that point. Carson didn't say a word as he administered the injection. He discarded the syringe and took hold of Sheppard's arm. "Come on, John, hold on long enough for the medication to work."

Slowly, much too slowly to suit Carson, the seizure subsided.

Carson sighed with the depth of pain, fatigue and frustration, and rubbed a hand over his face before sliding down to lean against the side of the control chair. They'd done it. They'd saved everyone on the island and beyond, but at what cost to his friends?

He chewed on his lip for a moment before he got up and headed back to the entrance of the facility. He was going to need help and it was about time the Loa walked inside their very own halls of wonder.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When John saw Ford next, he was washing in his hands in a trickling brook. He bent down and brought a handful of the water to his mouth and drank from it. He smiled as if the water had been refreshing, then dunked his head into the brook and raised up as he shook off the excess. He pulled out a canteen, filling it with more water, and then rocked back on his heels, surveying the area as he took one more drink before stowing his canteen on his belt.

Finally done, Aiden stood and began whistling in that casual way he had... at least, the way he had before the change, before the Siege.

Ford walked over to the nearby Stargate and keyed an address on the DHD. He paused to watch the gate burst with its characteristic whoosh of blue before he stepped through without looking back.

As John watched Ford leave, he felt a wave of loneliness sweep over him. It almost hurt to see Ford acting so much like his old self while knowing Ford could never really be that person again. Still, John yearned for it. He felt as if a chunk of himself had just walked with Ford through that Stargate, leaving him less whole than he'd be if he'd still had Ford at his side. He sighed and brought one hand to his throbbing temple. His head hurt and he needed to rest.

He paused as he looked at the DHD again. If he could retrieve that last address and follow Ford there, maybe Ford would listen to him this time. It was worth a shot. He approached the DHD, but a sudden wave of fatigue swept over him. He dropped to his knees and tried to regroup, to gather his strength. He fought against his weakness, mostly because he had to follow Ford, he had to bring him home. He had to –

John bolted upright before he was fully awake, his gaze darting around him anxiously as he gasped for air. Automatically, he searched for Ford, but he wasn't there, at least not in the same cave John was in. John sighed with disappointment and swallowed hard, bringing a hand to his forehead as he remembered McKay telling him over and over that everything he'd been seeing regarding Ford were only hallucinations. Still rattled, John swallowed hard again.

It took another moment for him to realize the skin under the hand on his forehead was amazingly cool. He sat up a little straighter. He didn't feel the burning anywhere or a pounding in his head that would indicate a fever. Thank God. Maybe he was past that now.

He looked around again and wondered where everyone was. He felt the heat of the nearby campfire, then saw Ronon was sleeping just beyond it. He wanted to move, to get up and check on Ronon and find the others, but his hand on the ground holding him upright was beginning to tremble, making him think he might not get very far on his own.

He heard a noise in the far corner of the cave and then he saw Teyla stepping out of the shadows with a bowl of water in her hands.

"John, it is so good to have you awake again." She smiled broadly and moved with much more vitality than the last time he'd seen her. "How are you feeling?"

John rubbed a hand over his face. "Not sure, still trying to wake up."

"I thought perhaps you might want to clean up a little now that your fever has finally passed, so I prepared a sponge bath for you."

John sighed with relief as he heard Teyla's words – so, his fever really was gone. Teyla knelt beside him, situating several items around her.

"How are you doing?" he asked when she looked up at him.

She smiled in that gentle way of hers and caught his gaze as she squared her shoulders. "I am fine. Carson says I only had a mild concussion and most of its effects are gone, unlike you. You've been unconscious with a high fever for three days now. Carson was about to have you carried out by litter, even if it was a two day trek to the jumper in the rain to get you to the infirmary on Atlantis."

She took a deep breath as she positioned the bowl of water she had brought with her on the cave floor, along with a smaller bowl of aromatic liquid, a towel, and a sponge. "Fortunately, your fever broke last night and you've been sleeping easily ever since then."

"It's about damn time," John muttered as he rubbed a hand over his stubbled face. He noticed his shirt was gone. When he lifted the blanket over him, he found he was dressed only in his boxers again.

He frowned and began to grumble when Teyla said, "Do not be upset, John. Your clothes were filthy from rolling in the mud during the battle. They have been washed and they are right here."

She gestured to one side and John saw his clothes folded and stacked in a nice little row beside her, along with his boots, tac vest, and other gear. "I thought you might feel better with a sponge bath... it has been days since you – well, since you..."

"Last showered?" He winced, chagrined, sniffed the air, and shook his head. "Oh, yeah, I stink."

"I would not have worded it quite that way, but you do need a cleansing." She paused, glancing toward the cave entrance.

John frowned and went up on one elbow, saying, "I can do that, Teyla." He extended a hand for the sponge, but Teyla shook her head.

"No, you only just regained consciousness after three days of fever, John Sheppard," she said as she caught his eye. "You are an extraordinary man with stamina that leaves most others far behind you, but you must give yourself a moment longer to rest. Next time, you will be able to do this for yourself, I promise."

She stared at John with that particular glint in her gaze, one that meant nobody was going to change her mind. John lowered himself back to the ground as she dipped her sponge into the bowl of water and then into the second bowl. She began to brush the sponge over his chest. There was the scent of trees and rain in the cleanser Teyla was using and John found it quite refreshing, even very soothing.

John sighed with irritation, but he let her continue, mostly because it felt good and she was right, he was kind of weak... still, the situation felt way too awkward.

"Where are the others?" he asked as Teyla wrung out the sponge before drawing it across his chest again, working up toward his neck.

"Ronon is asleep here near the fire," she said, gesturing with her head. "He is doing much better... He's another part of the reason Carson decided against moving both of you through the jungle in a storm. He is still recuperating from his injury incurred in the battle, but he is doing well, as are you."

She wiped at his neck and said, "Carson and Rodney have been trying to better understand what happens when one is touched by the Loa in the way you and Osuro were... to find the cause and then what was it about you and Osuro that allowed the both of you to live."

John glanced up at her. His need for answers involving the touch held a very high priority for him, too. "And?"

Teyla shrugged slightly. "They could find no specific cause and reaction. It has both of them most vexed."

"They aren't the only ones," Sheppard mumbled, disappointed at the lack of information.

Teyla paused as she wrung out the sponge again. "Close your eyes for a moment while I wash your face," she asked.

As soon as John closed his eyes, she gently rubbed the sponge across his face, and then over his scalp. The strong, invigorating scent of the rainforest caused John to inhale the aroma more deeply and then he let it out slowly. It was strange how it seemed to energize and relax him at the same time.

She continued, "The others are at the village. Today is the start of a large celebration for what the Loa are calling the miracle that saved their world, along with sharing stories of finally walking inside the great hall of wonder."

Teyla lifted John's right arm and washed the top, and then she swept the sponge underneath. He wiggled a little when she dragged the sponge across his arm pit, because it tickled, but he did better when she went to the other arm.

"You, Rodney, and Carson have been dubbed the saviors of the Loa. Osuro and Siska were here a few hours ago, trying to awaken you, but you kept mumbling something about five more minutes – several times. Finally, they gave up. I suppose you were sleeping so well, you just didn't want to wake up."

She dipped the sponge into the water, then wrung it out again. "From what I understand, it is quite the celebration at the village. Perhaps, after you are dressed, I can bring you back something to eat."

John tallied the days that had passed. "Why did they wait so long to start the celebration? I would have thought it would have begun right away."

Teyla's expression saddened. "There was a time for mourning the dead from the battle with Javari."

John nodded with understanding. The grim duties in dealing with the aftermath of war often included mourning for the dead.

Teyla picked up a towel and dried his chest, neck, face, and arms. "All that remains is your back, and then we can get you dressed again."

John scratched at an irritating place on his forehead and then rolled away from her to rest on his side, so she had access to his back. He really, really hated this feeling of weakness and lack of privacy. Being unable to take care of the basics of cleaning himself was embarrassing... yet the feel of the sponge with its cool water was heavenly on his back and he sighed in relaxation despite his irritation.

"So, Ronon's okay?" John asked, raising his head from the mat to see where Ronon lay.

Teyla nodded as she dried his back. "Yes, Carson says he will make a full recovery."

"Carson and McKay, they're okay, too?"

Teyla sighed and leaned over to meet his gaze. "Yes, John, everyone is fine. Please, do not worry so much and concentrate on your own recovery. Now, are you ready for your t-shirt and uniform?"

John nodded, feeling like he was a five-year-old getting dressed by his mother. He sat up and stretched out his limp arms for his t-shirt. The fever he'd had for days had really zapped his strength more than he thought, but not his appetite. His stomach growled loudly. He smiled, slightly embarrassed. "You know, I am pretty hungry now that I think about it."

Teyla helped him put on the t-shirt, then reached for his uniform top. "Well, perhaps it is because you have not eaten for these past few days – well, except for the broth that we could drip into your mouth, and the dragon root elixir. Carson had Lorne bring a team with more extensive medical supplies, including intravenous nutrition, but you were doing so much better, he never used it."

"Lorne's here?"

"Yes, with his team at the feast," she said. "He has checked on you often, as have the others. It is quite amazing that you never awakened with all the visitors that have come here to see you and Ronon."

She turned her head away a little as she attempted to smooth the wrinkles out of John's uniform top before he put it on. Teyla slipped the uniform top onto one of John's arm, then went behind him guide his other arm into the shirt. John helped as much as he could, which wasn't much.

As she adjusted the collar, he stopped, blinking a few times in confusion. "What happened with the volcano? Obviously, it didn't blow or we wouldn't be here now, but did we manage to correct everything?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, you did. Rodney said the regulator should not need to be adjusted for a very long time, but he did show them how to make minor changes to prevent it from going so out of control again. Now that the system has been activated and operational again, any of the Loa can make the necessary adjustments themselves."

"I thought the Loa refused to enter the Ancients facility," he said with a frown.

Teyla nodded. She paused, stretching her back. "Yes, but Osuro had another vision and told them it was their destiny to reassume their custodial position for Chumachu for the Fire gods as their people once did. At first, they were reluctant, but after Osuro and Ukua showed the elders around the facility and nothing terrible happened, the people's apprehension diminished."

"Well, that's good to hear," John said as he buttoned his shirt.

His fingers, like his brain, were moving way too slowly to be normal. Teyla picked up John's BDUs and held them for a moment, as if trying to figure out the best way to get them on him.

John cleared his throat, determined that he was going to put on his own damn pants, thank you very much, but stopped when Teyla turned toward the cave's entrance. Ukua and Osuro were standing there, appearing much as they had when John had seen them there that first time, only perhaps they weren't quite as wet or bedraggled. Siska joined them a moment later, seemingly blown in by a gust of wind.

Ukua pulled off the leather poncho he'd been wearing to reveal a basket of food underneath it. "We thought you might be hungry, Teyla. We came to sit with Sheppard and Ronon, so you can go eat. It is good to see you up, Sheppard," Ukua said as he bowed slightly.

They walked over to them and placed the basket on the floor. "They are asking for you, Teyla, at the feast." Ukua looked at John. "Teyla, along with McKay and Beckett, have rarely left the side of you or Ronon over the past three days. They care very deeply about the welfare of both of you."

Teyla dried her hands on the towel, then set it with the other bathing items and turned to them with a smile. "Perhaps I will join them... if it is okay with you, John?"

John nodded, waving her away, relieved that he and Teyla didn't have to figure out how to get his pants on. Now, there were Osuro, Siska and Ukua – surely between the four of them, they should be able to manage it.

John put out a hand to catch her before she got up. "Thanks."

She turned back toward him and he said, "Seriously, thanks for everything."

She nodded appreciatively and placed her hand over his. "You are welcome. Our efforts have been rewarded by your continued improvement. Soon, you and Ronon will be up and around. Then we will have a celebration of our own."

She leaned over, pausing at Ronon's side, brushing her fingers lightly across his forehead as he slept. She smiled. "Ronon's fever is down, too. There is much to be joyous about."

She stood. "I will not be long," she said.

Ukua took his leather poncho and offered it to her. "It is still raining."

She eyed the scene outside the entrance and turned to accept the poncho. She put it on, waved goodbye to John, and walked out of the cave.

Ukua held out the oblong, narrow-lipped basket of food to John. It was filled to capacity with a variety of different entrees, all wrapped in large leaves of some sort, and everything smelled delicious. John's mouth watered from the aromas drifting upward.

"Would you like to try something?" Ukua offered, setting the basket in front of John.

"Yeah, but first, can you guys help me get my pants on? It doesn't feel very dignified to be sitting around in my underwear." He glanced at Ukua who was dressed only in his loin cloth and stammered, "Well, I mean, it's not dignified for _me_ to sit around in – "

Ukua held up a hand. "You do not need to explain yourself to me, though I think I will allow Siska and Osuro to help you, since they are more adept at knowing what needs to be done with your clothing."

A few minutes later, John was dressed, including his socks and boots. He sat Indian-style on the floor beside the fire. He was still tired, and his face was sweaty from the effort of putting on his pants, but he hadn't felt this good since they first started on their trek.

John rolled his head around and let out a long breath. It seemed like the longer he was awake, the stronger he felt, and that felt pretty damn good.

Smiling, Siska pulled out a jug and five very small wooden cups from another basket he'd carried in. John looked up at him as Siska handed him a cup. "What's this?"

"Kateno. It's a rare liquor made from fermented dragon root."

When John glanced at the jug, Siska said, "It tastes a lot like Dinerian ale, but it's a much more satisfying drink."

Osura snorted. "Well, since you drank all the Dinerian ale, I'd bet he hasn't ever tried any."

"I didn't drink it all by myself," Siska admonished, then grinned mischievously. "Well, I drank a lot of it, but you had a lot, too."

Ukua put out a hand toward John in warning. "Use only little sips. It is quite potent."

John stared at the liquor in his cup. How the hell was he supposed to take little sips from something that was barely a teaspoon in volume? He went to sip it, but wound up swallowing the whole thing. The drink had a little kick to it, but it went down smoothly enough.

John chuckled aloud. "You guys really need to try downing shots of tequila, then you'd see something that would knock you on your ass."

The other three men chuckled, as if at John's naivete, which made John a little nervous. John set aside the empty cup as the rich aromas coming from the basket beside him drew his attention.

Reaching down with one hand, he began to sample the finger foods. The flavors blended together nicely with the Kateno, making John want more of both. He tried a bite of every dish there was, but his stomach filled quickly. Perhaps, he'd had enough already, at least for the moment.

He sighed with contentment. His stomach was full. He was relaxed and feeling better. There wasn't any emergency clamoring to be dealt with – and he was dressed. Yeah, things were definitely looking up.

John shifted uncomfortably as a new need surfaced. "Uh, can somebody help me outside? I need to... you know, I need to... " he paused.

Siska reacted first. "Certainly, Sheppard, certainly. Let me help you." He looked up at Ukua. "Perhaps you can assist him with his other arm?"

After a few minutes, John returned to the cave – tired, but relieved and proud of himself to be doing things on his own again, including walking. The rain had stopped, the clouds beginning to part to reveal a waning moon. Siska and Ukua hovered beside him, urging him to return to the fire, but John shook his head, turning to look out at the view from the mouth of the cave.

"Just need to catch my breath," he said, pausing at the cave entrance to enjoy the evening air, inhaling its freshness after the lengthy storm. "Give me a minute."

Life was returning to normal for everyone after the storm, including the wildlife. From the trees above, he could hear a loud assortment of birdsong, monkey chatter, and occasional growls that had their own beat, and their own song.

He glanced up and caught a glimpse of Chumachu looming up above them, its red ring of lava easily visible in the night sky. Chumachu was quiet now, though John guessed it would take a while before the lava flow would stop completely.

There was singing and music from the village in the distance. He smiled, enjoying it until the increasingly loud nightlife in the nearby trees made it impossible to hear easily.

For some reason, another song came to John's mind, a song that had been burned into his heart and soul forever with his fever, and he would never think of it the same again. It had always been a favorite, even among his Johnny Cash favorites, but now it had taken on a very literal meaning for him.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down_

_and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns_

_the ring of fire_

_the ring of fire._

John had almost died from the fire burning inside of him. Even now, the flames of memory threatened to overwhelm his thoughts, if he allowed himself to dwell on what had happened to him too long. After everything, John had some inkling of what hell might be like. Fire burning him body and soul, fire consuming every –

Someone touched his shoulder and he gasped.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to alarm you. I only thought you should probably rest – "

Osuro. It had been Osuro and not some burning ghost of flame coming to claim his soul. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. He took another slow breath, trying to quiet his rapidly beating heart and nodded.

John met Osuro's gaze and started to look away, but there was something in Osuro's penetrating gaze that touched John's heart. John found himself staring back at him with equal intensity.

As he gazed into Osuro's dark eyes, he saw understanding from someone who had also walked through the flames of the psychic touch and survived. Everything else seemed to fall away as John began to imagine just exactly what it had been like for Osuro to regain consciousness amidst a people who wanted him dead, a people who didn't know him and didn't want to know him, a people who weren't his closest friends.

Osuro hadn't had anyone who was willing to walk through fire with him, to help him endure until he was on the other side of his ordeal. Osuro had to find his own way through it.

An ache started deep in John's chest and he found himself reaching forward to place a hand on Osuro's shoulder. He was even more surprised when tears began to well in his eyes. Strangely, he was unashamed of them. Osuro looked up at him, unwavering in his gaze, and placed his hand over John's. Osuro understood. He'd been through all that and he was the only one who could possibly ever understand.

Osuro had many redeeming qualities, as Siska had said, but he needed to be among those who knew all the reasons why Osuro was the way he was. Siska was one of those few. For the most part, the village people who lived near Osuro hadn't cared about him, basically abandoning him to himself.

John wondered what Osuro would do when Siska finally returned to his home in the city. It seemed almost cruel to return him back to inhabitants who avoided him, but a least Osuro didn't have to worry about being ridiculed by those teens any longer.

Osuro smiled at him as if reading his mind and said, "I will be fine, Sheppard. I will be fine."

John nodded, then glanced at Siska and Ukua. He'd forgotten about them. Osuro took John's elbow and silently guided John back toward the fire, but John continued to stare at Osuro with new eyes. Osuro had weathered scars from the psychic fires, scars John would never know because he fortunately hadn't been driven mad by the fires of two psychic touches and then by isolation.

Osuro smiled again and continued to pat his arm as he drew him along. "Come, sit."

John was finally aware of Siska's presence at his other arm as he nudged him forward and John allowed them to escort him. They sat by the fire while Ukua brought over more of the tiny wooden cups and their precious jug of Kateno. Apparently, it was okay for John to drink more now that he had eaten, and been up on his feet some, or maybe it was because of what the others had to have seen in John's eyes.

Ukua poured minute amounts of alcohol into each of their cups before he smiled and tossed back his like it was a shot of tequila. Maybe this Kateno was closer to tequila than John thought. Osuro and Siska followed with their own cups. John finally drank his, too, feeling the burn of alcohol as it traced its way down his digestive tract more this time.

No one said anything for a long while until Osuro raised his head and looked at Siska. "Siska, I will not be returning with you when all of you leave."

Siska turned to face his old friend. Osuro nodded. "My life is not back there any longer. It hasn't been ever since I first entered the land of Loa so many years ago. This is where I belong. This is where they understand me. I will live here until the end of my days."

Siska shook his head. "No, Osuro, you can't – "

Osuro held up one hand. "It is done. Ukua has granted me refuge to live in this cave and to walk among his people. This is now my home."

When John stared at him, Osuro smiled. "Life is all about forgiveness in one way or another. We seek either to forgive or to be forgiven. I could have cursed the Loa for what they did to me, I could have let that thirst for vengeance consume me, but I did not. Instead, I have embraced forgiveness, because if I did not, my madness would have killed me long ago. Now, my anchor to this life is truth. With it, I will live out the remainder of my days. You need to remember and cherish forgiveness, too, Sheppard, in order for you to live life to its fullest."

John swallowed hard and looked at the ground. Osuro leaned forward, touching his arm. "Forgive yourself about Ford. Forget those past incidents, past mistakes – forgive yourself for being human."

"Osuro... " Siska said sadly as he shook his head. Obviously, he was still reacting to Osuro's decision to stay.

That gave John the option to simply nod with Osuro instead of going into length about the subject of forgiveness. Siska put a hand to the back of his neck as he closed his eyes. After a long moment, he nodded. "I understand. I do not like it, but I understand, my old friend."

For a moment, Siska's chin quivered and tears welled in his eyes, but then he recovered and pushed his cup in Ukua's direction. Ukua nodded and doled out another shot.

Siska threw it back and let out a long breath.

John paused, deep in thought. He put out his cup, meeting Ukua's gaze as he poured and asked, "How many people did you lose in the battle that followed Javari's attack?"

Ukua's expression tightened and he looked deep into the flames of the campfire as he said, "Twelve. Twelve good people."

John frowned. "I am sorry for your loss."

Ukua nodded, pulling his gaze away from the flames. "It was worse for Javari and the men from his village. Twenty-two dead there. So much death and for what? For believing he alone was right in his beliefs and the rest of us were wrong? Where was the balance he needed in his live, the balance the old ones told us to strive for? If he had found it, he might still be alive. The Loa only kill when threatened. We want only to be left to ourselves. So much senseless death... "

Ukua paused as he drank from his cup. He looked directly at John. "I hope – I hope you know that normally I wouldn't have used the psychic touch on you, because you were with Osuro, and you'd been given our permission to be on our land. Osuro has our friend for a very long time, but after I'd been hit in the head, everything became muddled and – "

John shook his head and then threw back the shot in his cup. With every drink, the burning lasted longer, but the world seemed a little less tense. "No, don't worry about it. What's done is done. There were many mistakes made that day on several fronts. It's behind us now."

Ukua and Osuro nodded in tandem. "Forgiveness again," Osuro murmured.

Siska held out his cup to Ukua as he looked at John. "You are worried about something," he said before he swallowed the contents of his cup.

John nodded and chewed on his lower lip for a minute. "The things I could do when I had the fever, the things I knew – the things that I just _knew _without any way to really _know_... will that stay with me or was it only due to the fever?"

Ukua shrugged. "Only the Fire gods know the answer to that," he said finally. "I have no answers for you."

Osuro put out his cup and spoke as he waited, "You do not have the lingering madness or the vivid dreams any longer, Sheppard. That is a good sign."

Osuro waited until Ukua poured the liquor into his cup before he continued, "It – it was different for me. Perhaps it is different for the rare ones who do survive, each life forever altered, but each left to find his own way back afterwards."

Osuro swallowed his drink as Siska nodded. John toyed with his cup, not really wanting another shot, mostly because he felt more than a little woozy all of a sudden. He shook his head, frowning. "No, the madness is gone and most of the dreams – "

Osuro turned to him, interrupting. "Most? You are still having the vivid dreams?"

John nodded. "I had one when I woke up with Teyla just a little while ago. They are always the same, always involving a friend of mine who was thought dead. The dreams stay with me long after I've awakened, sometimes seeming more real than what is happening around me in the real world."

Osuro's head ducked down. "They are the real world," he said quietly.

John frowned. "What does that mean?"

Ukua nodded. "The touch imparts a vision of an unknown truth. At least, that is the legend. With Osuro, it comes by way of his connection with the sky and the voices he hears. With you, it appears your dreams become visions connecting you with the person you are thinking of, but they are visions, not dreams or hallucinations. What you saw was real."

John scratched his head. That strange drink, the Kateno, had to be seriously screwing with his brain. They couldn't be serious. Ford couldn't really be alive. It was only at that moment that he realized how deeply conflicted he'd been about Ford. His heart had fought hard to say that Ford had survived while his head told him that Ford had died. It was almost too frightening to consider... too frightening to let his heart strengthen its belief that Ford might still be alive, though he'd said the words often enough as he fought with Weir time after time.

_"Trust me! He's still alive! He has to be!" _he had shouted.

Weir's controlled tone as she replied, _"He has to be because you have some solid evidence to go on, or because you aren't ready to accept of the notion that he could actually be dead?"_

John had believed that Ford was still alive, despite evidence and arguments otherwise. Now, they were saying it might actually be true...

Siska took the cup hanging limply from John's hand and passed it over to Ukua to fill. Once it was done, Siska pressed it back into John's loose fingers as Osuro continued, "You saw your friend in your vision, whether you are ready to accept it or not. The things you saw him do, he really did do. He must still be alive."

Osuro's head turned in the direction of the cave entrance and nodded. "The voices say if you are diligent, you might even one day bring him home to your city in the ocean."

John upended the Kateno in his cup into his mouth in disbelief and he shook his head as the alcohol burned its way down. He waved the hand still holding the cup as he stammered, "Wait... okay, let's say Ford is still alive... do you mean to tell me that Ford really is a Wraith Runner? As in right now? Real time?"

John stopped for a moment, surprised at how he'd slurred his words. He was seriously drunk. Osuro didn't seem to notice as he nodded. "If that is what your vision revealed."

Ronon raised his head without warning, startling all four of the men who were gathered around the fire beside him. He scratched his cheek and stared at John as he said hoarsely, "Makes sense the Wraith would want to make Ford into a runner. He's eluded them many times, even walked around in their ships and lived to tell about it. They would want the challenge he would give them."

John stared at Ronon for a long moment. "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while. You guys weren't exactly quiet." He met John's gaze. "I think these guys are right. If you saw Ford alive and living as a Wraith runner, then it might be true. Never thought of it before, but it's possible."

Ronon went silent for a moment, then said again, as if confirming it for himself, "Yeah, it's possible."

John stared at Ronon, then Osuro and Ukua. Siska took the bottle of Kateno from Ukua and poured another shot into John's glass and gestured for him to drink. The cup hung limply from John's fingers until Ronon reached over and took it from him and swallowed it.

Osuro nodded with understanding as he smiled. "Yes, Ford is strong like your tall friend here. He has angered many Wraith. They have tried countless times to kill him, but always he has eluded them. Yes, he will survive like this one did."

John pulled his gaze away from Ronon, and directed it at Osuro, then at the flames of the campfire as it blazed brightly. He nodded slowly. Perhaps it was possible for Ford to be alive after all. The very notion took a huge burden from John's shoulders and he sighed with relief.

It was his last thought as the alcohol finally caught up with him and he tipped over to slump against Siska.

**oOoOoOoOo**

John watched as Carson accepted the large package of dragon root and noabi juice to take back with him for study and analysis, then he bowed. "Thank you and your people for your generosity."

"If it will save the lives you say it can, then we give it to you with a glad heart," Ukua said. He looked Carson in the eye and added, "But you can never again enter the land of the Loa, is that understood?"

Carson nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do. Thank you again."

Osuro stepped forward, took his pendant from his neck, and placed it around Siska's neck. "Let this pendant protect you as it has protected me over the years."

Siska nodded, his hand lifting the pendant closer to his eyes for examination. He dropped it after a moment and embraced his old friend in a long hug. Finally, Siska pulled back and said, "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for bringing you into all of this."

Osuro smiled broadly. "Forgive you for fulfilling the destiny that was ours? Do not be foolish, my old friend," he said as he patted Siska on the shoulder.

John turned to Ukua as the two men spoke softly. "You have our word we will never to return."

Ukua reached up and put a hand on John's arm. "You, Sheppard, are welcome here, as is Osuro. You two will always be welcome with the Loa, because you have survived the touch, making you one of our holy ones. You will always be welcome here."

John smiled and nodded. His voice was low as he said, "My people will always respect your boundaries."

Ukua smiled and held out a hand, then swept it around him. "That is good. For those who are welcome here share the same breath....the beast, the tree, the man .... the air shares its spirit with all the life it supports and it blesses the Loa."

McKay shuffled closer to John and attempted an air of nonchalance as he said in a loud whisper, "Did you ask him yet?"

John frowned, giving McKay a lethal glare. "What are you talking about?"

McKay gestured. "You know... "

When John shook his head, McKay slid closer and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Carson said you were going to ask for some of that Kateno to take with us."

Carson sputtered. "Don't bring me into this, Rodney. You were the one who – "

John shook his head. "No, I said I'd think about it. And now that I've had a chance to think about it, the answer is no. Do you want to know why the answer is no?"

Rodney made a face, then nodded tentatively.

"Because even with all of the scary things we've seen since coming to the Pegasus galaxy, the thought of you and Carson snockered on Kateno is the scariest."

Rodney glared at him. "A simple no would have sufficed."

Before John could speak again, Rodney turned to Ukua and said, "I taught your people all you need to know to work the devices that control Chumachu... Perhaps you'd like to reward my efforts with, uh, you know, maybe some – "

"McKay," John warned through gritted teeth.

"What?" Rodney said innocently.

Ukua looked at McKay, his expression inscrutable, "We owe you much, McKay. Even though we live in the shadow of the gods, we saw a miracle happen. We will long remember that day."

Rodney nodded politely, waving a hand to speed Ukua along. He leaned closer. "You know, Sheppard would never say this to you, but I'm sure he'd really appreciate some Kateno as a going away gift. It's just a thought... "

John shook his head and was about to rein McKay in when Lorne approached him. "We're all packed and ready to move out, sir."

John nodded. "Yeah, it's time to go," he said quietly.

Lorne had some questions about the trip and by the time he was done discussing them with John, Ukua was handing McKay a basket that no doubt held a bottle or two of Kateno in it. Great. John had no desire to ever drink that again, but Rodney would have to find that out for himself... and probably Carson, too.

Ukua moved away from Rodney, gripped John's forearm, and bowed. "May you go with the blessing of the Fire people and the Fire gods."

Osuro looked up at the sky as he approached them and whispered with a backward glance, "Of course, I will tell them. Be quiet and let me do it in my own way!"

He turned back to the others. "You will have a safe journey home. Rest while you can. Life is seldom uneventful on Atlantis," he said quietly, then he looked at John. "The voices do not know for sure, but they say to never give up hope about finding Ford."

John smiled. "I don't plan on it. Be well."

Osuro clasped John's forearm and winked at him. "Don't forget what I told you. It will help you one day."

John nodded. His tone was low, but heartfelt as he said, "I know one thing, I'll never forget you."

He turned and walked away, his friends flanking him. He waved two fingers forward to Lorne. "Let's move out. Lorne, your team will take point."

Lorne nodded and his men started out. John took one last look back at Osuro, Ukua, and the Loa. He nodded to Osuro and walked away. So much had happened, but John's thoughts were now full of plans for the future and how he would go about finding Ford.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A few days later, John left Woolsey's office much encouraged by what had been decided. Woolsey was finally more receptive to discussing John's latest plans for finding Ford, and John hadn't really had to do much to press his case.

As he exited the office, Teyla and Ronon were standing there waiting for him. He nodded in acknowledgment. He caught a brief, but meaningful gaze between Woolsey, Teyla and Ronon... and John wondered if they'd also petitioned Woolsey on John's behalf. Ronon and Teyla fell into step behind him as he started down the hallway.

"How did your meeting go?" Teyla asked.

"Good. We have a green light for the next phase. Let's just hope we are successful early on."

"That is excellent news, John," Teyla replied.

Ronon nodded. "Yeah, now we just need to find him. The Pegasus galaxy is pretty big... "

John glanced back at Ronon, who was trailing a little behind them. Ronon was recovering quickly from his wound, but he still had moments when he tired easily. "You okay, buddy?" John asked, half turning toward Ronon.

Ronon nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what type of a search pattern you were going to use."

John smiled. "I have a plan."

With that, Teyla and Ronon both smiled with him, even though they didn't know exactly what plan John had. That confidence in his abilities warmed John's heart in ways he couldn't begin to explain.

As they arrived in Rodney's lab, John saw Carson was also there, talking to Rodney. The two of them looked at him expectantly as they stepped into the room.

When John didn't speak right away, McKay made a face and asked, "So? What did Woolsey say?"

John paused for a second, then winked and said, "Oh, that. It's a go."

"Cool," Rodney said, rubbing his hands together. He returned to the large screen monitor in front of him. "I've brought up all the subspace transmitters I could find."

Teyla stepped forward. "You are going to search for Aiden on the theory the Wraith gave him a subspace transmitter like they did with Ronon?"

John nodded. "That's the plan," he said as he approached the screen, frowning at what he saw.

Ronon scowled. "There's an awful lot of them. It could take months to eliminate the ones who aren't Ford," he said with his hands on his hips.

John nodded, his enthusiasm waning a little as he saw the scope of the task before them. "Granted, this may take longer than I first thought."

Teyla stepped closer. "Perhaps we will be able to help some of the Wraith runners we find as we search for Aiden. I don't know why we haven't considered doing this before... "

Rodney rolled his eyes. "We've been a little busy in the last five years, if you hadn't noticed."

"She's right," Ronon said in a tone that brokered no discussion. "We need to help any of the runners we come across."

John nodded. "I agree. We'll do whatever we can for the other runners we find. I just hadn't anticipated there being so many."

Carson grunted. "A very admirable endeavor, to be sure." He sighed. "I know the feeling of not finding what you thought you would. My analysis of the dragon root hasn't proven as fruitful as I had hoped," Carson said as he scratched at his cheek. "But it's opened a whole new area of research that I hadn't considered before. It's already proving quite fruitful. One way or another, I am going to negate the threat of Michael's virus."

John smiled and said softly, "One door closes and another door opens."

McKay frowned. "What's that mean?"

John leaned back against Rodney's workbench. "If we hadn't gone to deliver supplies to Carson, we wouldn't have gone in search of the dragon root. If we hadn't gone, we never would have consider the possibility that Ford was now a Wraith runner, and so we would have never even tried to look for him. If Carson hadn't gone after the dragon root, he wouldn't have found a whole new area of research against the Hoffan virus. Doors close and doors open for a reason."

Rodney's frown deepened. "I think you spent too much time in a feverish coma and definitely too much time around that crazy man, Osuro... " he said. He scowled. "I just wish we could have come up with a viable theory for what happened to you with the Loa touch."

Carson shook his head. "_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy,_" Carson quoted Shakespeare, then he shook his head. "We may never know all the specifics involved, Rodney. All I know is I'm just bloody glad the colonel survived it at all."

McKay made a face, then Carson's words were forgotten as he began to concentrate on the information on his monitor again.

John stepped closer and looked at Rodney's notes. "If you don't back that up, you are going to lose... " John said as he rubbed at a sudden headache.

Just then, the computer monitor displaying Rodney's notes went blank. A moment later, the blue screen of death came up. McKay's system had just crashed. That was practically impossible under normal conditions. At least the screen displaying the subspace transmitters was still up.

"What the hell?" Rodney said as his fingers flew over his keyboard. "Damn it! I lost the data from the last search. It's going to take me another day to reconstruct – wait, how the hell did you know that was about to happen?"

John shook his head, not quite sure how he did know. At least his sudden headache seemed to diminish quickly. Everyone looked at John, appearing more than a little alarmed.

Carson stepped closer to him, touching his skin. When John backed away, Carson said, "Sorry, it was habit. Just had to make sure you weren't spiking a fever again."

John shook his head and pointed at the monitor. "McKay, you've done this same type of mistake twice before. Once with the Alterians and again with the Travelers. It doesn't take any type of sixth sense to know to watch for it... well, for everyone except you. You really have blinders on sometimes when you've been on the computer for too long. It's time to take a break and have some lunch. You can work on reconstructing the data afterwards."

Everyone seemed to accept his explanation, except Ronon. Ronon stood with his arms folded in front of him as he leaned against a work bench, his gaze unwavering, as if he knew something nobody else did. He might have thought he knew something, like the things that were discussed around the campfire with Osuro, Ukua, and Siska, but he didn't – not as far as John was concerned.

John shook his head when nobody moved. "Come on, guys, this is nothing new. You've always known I have good gut instincts. It's saved our butts more than a couple of times. Stop reading more into this than there is. Come on, I'm hungry," he said as he headed for the doorway.

Teyla nodded slowly after sharing looks with Ronon and McKay, then leveled her gaze on John. "Perhaps. And perhaps there is some residual gift."

John shook his head and had to squeeze his hands into fists to keep from saying anything harsh. An old quotation skimmed across his thoughts,_ "The lady doth protest too much." _John knew if he said anything else, it would just open up the subject to more discussion than he had patience to tolerate.

Frustrated, he headed out the door and towards the mess hall without another word, then stopped in the hallway. He wasn't quite sure why it disturbed him so much to think he'd retained some type of ability to sense things beyond his ability to know, but it did. A lot. Maybe it scared him more than he wanted to admit. If there really was something from his premonitions still lingering inside of him, it was just possible that he might one day become an oddity like Osuro with madness as his only companion.

Then he sighed and scratched at his temple. No, that wasn't correct any longer. Osuro had plenty of companions now, people who accepted his madness as a gift, transforming him into something extraordinary instead of simply strange.

John stopped in his tracks and headed back into the lab. He couldn't carry the burden of trying to find Ford alone, as much as that was his natural inclination. He needed his team in order to find Ford. He stood in the hallway, realizing he'd learned some things about himself that had led to a sort of resolution of sorts for him about Ford.

Osuro's words came back to mind. _"Life is all about forgiveness in one way or another. We either seek to forgive or to be forgiven." _

John sighed, thinking of something else Osuro had told him. _"You must forgive yourself for past incidents, past mistakes – forgive yourself for being human."_

The whole forgiveness issue John had been battling had never really been about Ford forgiving John – it was really rooted in John forgiving himself for what happened during the Siege and on that Wraith hive ship. He hadn't let Ford down. Shit happened. Part of moving on in life was to accept that, though it was a difficult truth to remember when in the midst of everything else going on. He couldn't deny it any longer.

Standing there alone in the hallway, he realized that somewhere in all that had happened, he had actually forgiven himself. "Huh," he said to himself. "Imagine that..."

He sighed and turned to go into Rodney's lab again, knowing the others would be surprised to see him return so quickly. When he walked in, he pointed a finger at the large screen, interrupting the quiet conversations going on, no doubt involving him in some way. "Well, of course, Rodney, that's a huge display of transmitters, because you didn't eliminate the ones that are dedicated to – "

Rodney turned to look where John was pointing and started snapping his fingers. "Of course, if we eliminate the transmitters that are... " Rodney paused as he rapidly typed some commands into the search parameters. "Yeah, yeah, that could work without having to reconstruct the data... "

John smiled, despite himself. They were quite a team and they would find Ford, given enough time. John thought about Osuro again, how alone he had once been, then his thoughts jumped to Ford and again how alone Aiden must be now as a Wraith runner.

John felt for them, but he found himself sighing with relief, deeply grateful for the people who made up his team and had somehow became an extended family along the way.

Funny how that seemed like all he would ever need.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**The End**

**Chapter 9**


End file.
